Küss mich, Potter!
by Lily Summer
Summary: Chap 16! Auszug: Ich lachte ungläubig auf, um die peinliche Situation zu überspielen. "Hast du mich etwa vermisst, James Potter?“
1. Chapter 1

**_Küss mich, Potter!_**

**Disclaimer: **Mir gehört nichts, bis auf ein paar Charaktere. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.

**Pairing: **Lily Evans ?

**Summary: **Lily & James können sich nicht leiden. Lily bekommt einen Freund in Hogwarts. Doch dann fällt ihr ein, dass sie etwas ganz bestimmtes ja gar nicht kann. Nämlich küssen! Sie bittet jemanden um Hilfe...

Soo, das ist so ziemlich meine erste FF, und ich hoffe ihr bleibt fair. Ich find die Geschichte etwas makaber und die Kapitel sind auch nicht gerade lang - ich hoffe dennoch, dass sie vielleicht doch ein bisschen gefallen wird.

Und nun Vorhang auf für Lily, James, Sirius und all die andern!

* * *

**1. Schulsprecher**

Endlich war es wieder so weit. Mir, Lily Evans, stand nun in ein paar Tagen mein letztes Jahr in Hogwarts - der besten Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei - bevor.

Ich war sehr traurig darüber, denn in Hogwarts verbrachte ich definitiv die schönste Zeit in meinem bisherigen Leben.

Ich hatte dort sehr viele Freunde gefunden.

Leider hatte ich auch negative Bekanntschaften machen müssen.

Aber egal. Verschwenden wir keine Zeit mit Nichtigkeiten.

Hogwarts war also in den letzten sieben Jahren zu meinem Zuhause geworden.

Mein richtiges Zuhause, also bei meinen Eltern, konnte ich schon lange nicht mehr so nennen, denn seitdem ich nach meinem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts nach Hause kam, wurde ich von meiner älteren Schwester Petunia regelrecht tyrannisiert. Sie bezeichnete mich als eine 'Missgeburt' und das war noch der netteste Ausdruck.

War es nun lediglich Verachtung gegen die magische Welt oder schlichtweg Neid? Ich weiß es nicht.

Jedenfalls scheiterten alle Verständigungsversuche mit meiner einst so heißgeliebten Schwester. Irgendwann gab ich es dann auf und verbrachte auch meine Sommerferien bei Freundinnen und nicht mehr zu Hause. Meine Eltern waren schon damals alt und senil. Außerdem konnte meine Schwester sehr überzeugend sein.

Muss ich mehr sagen?

Nun, sie hatte es also geschafft, mich von meinem Zuhause zu vertreiben.

Aber was solls. Ich gehörte nicht in ihre Welt und auch nicht in die meiner Eltern, die Muggelwelt. Ich gehörte in die magische Welt.

Soviel also zu meinem bisherigen Leben.

Diesen letzten Sommer hatte ich bei meiner besten Freundin Emily Stewart verbracht.

Ja, ich weiß, dass sich unsere Namen sehr ähnlich anhören - vielleicht verstanden wir uns deshalb so gut?

Emily kam gerade in ihr Zimmer gestürmt, als ich auf ihrem Bett lag und vor mich hin träumte.

Mit einem Satz sprang sie auf das Bett, setzte sich aufrecht auf ihre Schienbeine und stützte sich mit beiden Händen jeweils rechts und links von mir ab, sodass ich ihr direkt ins Gesicht blicken konnte. Ein paar Strähnen ihres langen dunkelblonden Haares fielen ihr ins Gesicht während ihre kastanienfarbenen Augen blitzten und ihr Mund sich zu einem Grinsen verzog. Ich konnte auch ein paar einzelne Sommersprossen auf ihrer Nasenspitze ausmachen.

Ich blickte sie fragend an.

"Gibts einen bestimmten Grund, warum du so grinst?"

"Jaah... den gibts! Die Hogwartsbriefe sind gerade eben angekommen und deiner ist ein bisschen schwerer als meiner und da dachte ich -"

Doch sie brauchte gar nicht weitersprechen. Urplötzlich setzte ich mich auf und stoß dabei erstmal heftig an Emily's Kopf, die dann vor Schreck seitwärts vom Bett kippte.

"Aua, Lily. Spinnst du denn? Das hat weh getan!"

"Gib mir bitte meinen Brief." forderte ich sie auf ohne auf ihr Jammern einzugehen.

Sie reichte ihn mir und ich riss ihn sofort auf und begann zu lesen.

Liebe Miss Evans,

wir, das heißt, Professor Dumbledore und ich, freuen uns sehr Ihnen mitteilen zu dürfen, dass sie dieses Jahr zur Schulsprecherin gewählt worden sind. Anbei befinden sich ihr Schulsprecherabzeichen und ihre übliche Liste der neuen benötigten Bücher. Ihre weiteren Aufgaben werde ich Ihnen und Ihrem Partner mitteilen, wenn Sie sich am ersten September wieder in Hogwarts befinden.

Weiterhin noch angenehme Ferien wünscht Ihnen

Minerva McGonagall, stellvertrende Schulleiterin

Ich legte den Brief beiseite und nun kullerte das silbrig glänzende Abzeichen in meinen Schoß. Ich hob es hoch und betrachtete es ehrfürchtig.

"Ich wusste es! Ich wusste es!" kreischte Emily und sprang auf ihrem Bett herum.

"Wow, ich kanns nicht glauben. Schulsprecherin. Das hab ich mir so gewünscht." seufzte ich.

"Ich weiß Lil, und keiner hat das mehr verdient als du." erwiderte Emily, schnappte mir mein Abzeichen aus der Hand und betrachtete es nun auch.

Ich grinste sie an und griff nach der neuen Bücherliste.

"Oh, das sind ganz schön viele Bücher, Emily. Wir sollten sie am besten gleich alle besorgen, dann kann ich auch schon mal einen Blick reinwerfen." sagte ich zu Emily nachdem ich die Liste eingehend studiert hatte.

Emily verdrehte die Augen, gab mir mein Abzeichen zurück und setzte sich neben mich.

"Gut, dann gehen wir jetzt in die Winkelgasse. Ich brauche sowieso noch Pergament und eine neue Feder."

Sie zog mich auf die Beine und wir machten uns in den Weg ins Wohnzimmer um mittels Flohpulver zur Winkelgasse zu reisen.

Als wir endlich dort angekommen waren, quetschten wir uns durch die schmale Gasse an etlichen Zauberern und Hexen vorbei. Außerdem auch noch an anderen magischen Wesen, die ihre schwarzen Kapuzen tief im Gesicht hängen hatten. Ich wollte gar nicht wissen, was sich darunter verbarg! Ich schüttelte mich unwillkürlich.

"Komm schon, Lil, wir gehen als erstes zu Florish & Blotts, in Ordnung?" riss mich Emily aus meinen Gedanken.

Ich starrte sie einen Moment lang und nickte schließlich.

Doch kurz bevor ich den Laden betreten konnte, wurde ich an der Hand festgehalten.

Ich drehte mich sofort um, und gerade als ich denjenigen zur Schnecke machen wollte, was ihm denn einfiel, mich einfach so anzufassen, blickte ich in ein grinsendes Gesicht und in zwei beinahe schwarze Augen.

"SIRIUS!" kreischte ich wie eine hysterische Kuh und fiel meinem besten Freund um den Hals.

"Ahh Lils, ich freue mich ja auch dich zu sehen, aber wenn du mich nicht bald loslässt, wirst du nicht mehr lange deine Freude an mir haben..." keuchte Sirius.

Augenblicklich ließ ich ihn los. Das war er also. Mein allerbester Freund auf der ganzen Welt. Sirius Black. Casanova, Mädchenschwarm und der liebste Mensch, der bisher in mein Leben getreten war. Ich liebte ihn wirklich heiß und innig. Nur auf freundschaftliche Weise, versteht sich.

Sicher, wir hatten schon rumgeknutscht, ich meine - hallo? Das ist immerhin Sirius Black! Aber wir hatten schnell eingesehen, dass wir einfach nicht zueinander passten. So als Liebespaar. Aber trotzdem wurden wir die besten Freunde. Ich konnte mit ihm reden, lachen, und ihm natürlich alles anvertrauen, mehr noch als Emily. Sirius verstand mich in manchen Dingen einfach besser. Natürlich vertraute er mir auch alles an, mehr als irgendeiner anderen Person sonst. Nun...

Naja, da gab es doch noch so eine Person, die er ein klitzekleines bisschen mehr mochte als mich. Ging das denn überhaupt? Anscheinend schon.

Als hätte ich meine Gedanken laut ausgesprochen, kam auch schon die Quelle des Übels in Sicht. Verstrubbeltes schwarzes Haar, das in alle Richtungen abstand, eine Brille auf der Nase und haselnussbraune Augen, die mich geradezu anblitzten.

"Potter." knurrte ich. Es war James Potter, der Albtraum meiner schlaflosen Nächte!

"Lass gut sein, Evans. Ich hab keinen Bedarf daran, dass du mir auch um den Hals fällst. Ich hab nämlich eben gefrühstückt und ich will nicht, dass mir wieder alles hochkommt." sagte James kühl.

"Das hatte ich auch ganz bestimmt nicht vor!" fauchte ich ihn an.

"Na dann bin ich ja erleichtert." erwiderte James und funkelte mich böse an.

"Könnt ihr euch nicht mal ein bisschen zusammenreißen? Ihr seid echt noch wie Kleinkinder!" mischte sich nun Emily plötzlich ein.

Pah, jetzt fing das wieder an! Sie wollte doch nur vor meinem Sirius cool da stehen, weil sie schon seit einer Ewigkeit in ihn verschossen war.

"Emily hat Recht, lasst es doch einfach mal bleiben. Übrigens Lil, ich nehme an, du bist Schulsprecherin geworden?" fragte Sirius mich.

Ich wandte mich ihm zu und nickte. "Ja, bin ich. Wieso fragst du?"

"Ich dachte, es würde dich interessieren, wer der andere Schulsprecher ist?"

"Du etwa?" Ich strahlte ihn hoffnungsvoll an.

Sirius stieß ein bellendes Lachen aus. "Um Merlins Willen, nein! Ich würde mich erhängen, wenn es so wäre! Mein lieber James hier ist es geworden."

Er klopfte Potter auf die Schulter und grinste ihn an.

Mir fiel augenblicklich meine Kinnlade runter und ich starrte Potter an. Dieser hatte seine Arme verschränkt, die Augen wütend zusammen gekniffen und vermied es entschieden in meine Richtung zu blicken.

Jetzt verdüsterte sich auch mein Blick. Wie konnte Dumbledore es nur wagen? Sauer packte ich Emily am Arm, verpasste Sirius in meiner Wut einen etwas heftigen Abschiedskuss auf die Wange, rempelte Potter an und machte mich wortlos mit meiner besten Freundin in Richtung Tropfenden Kessel.

"Ich will sofort zurück!" knurrte ich nun. Emily war wohl etwas verängstigt von mir, denn sie erhob keinen Widerspruch.

Bei Emily angekommen, legte ich mich mit dem Bauch auf ihr Bett, vergrub den Kopf in ihrem Kissen und öffnete den Mund zu einem erstickten Schrei.

Potter und Ich. Schulsprecher.

Na, wenn das keine Aussicht auf ein wundervolles letztes Jahr war...

tbc

_

* * *

Zu kurz? zu doof? _

Ich würde mich über Reviews freuen!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer ist bekannt! **

Sorry, irgendwie ist da was schief gegangen mit den Kapiteln. Kapitel 1 ist jetzt gar nix und Kapitel 2 Kapitel 1... rofl! Ich hoff, das stört euch nicht.

_Et voilà..._**

* * *

**

**2. Von schlaflosen Nächten und Prinzen**

Die letzten Tage bei Emily vergingen wie im Flug und schon stand der letzte Abend der Sommerferien an. Die benötigten Schulmaterialien für Hogwarts, hatten wir einen Tag nach unserem reizenden Treffen mit Sirius und Potter eingekauft. (Nachdem ich mir von mir Emily hundertmal versichern ließ, dass Potter nun bestimmt nicht mehr in der Winkelgasse war.)

Seufzend warf ich mich auf das Gästebett in Emilys Zimmer, als ich meinen Koffer für die kommende Fahrt nach Hogwarts sorgfältig fertig gepackt hatte.

Ich hatte beschlossen, dieses letzte Jahr zu etwas ganz Besonderem werden zu lassen, und dass ich zur Schulsprecherin gewählt worden war, war ja schon mal ein guter Anfang gewesen. Aber zusammen mit Potter? Das hatte meiner Freude einen gewaltigen Dämpfer versetzt.

Dies würde wohl wirklich zu einem ganz besonderen Jahr werden - aber im negativen Sinne.

Potter... schon bei dem bloßen Gedanken an ihn wurde ich wütend.

Vergessend, dass ich im Augenblick nicht allein im Zimmer war, begann ich vor mich hin zu knurren und schlug mehrmals die Faust in mein Kissen, in der Vorstellung dass es Potters Gesicht wäre.

"Ehm, Lils, alles in Ordnung?" Emily sah von ihrer Zeitschrift auf und warf mir einen völlig verdatterten Blick zu. "Du bist ganz rot im Gesicht!"

"Potter..." murmelte ich und blickte sie finster an.

"Ach, Lil, ich weiß, dass du ihn nicht leiden kannst. Aber vielleicht solltest du dieses Jahr wenigstens versuchen, mit ihm auszukommen, schließlich bist du Schulsprecherin. Warum hasst du James eigentlich so?" fragte Emily.

Ich warf ihr einen bitterbösen Blick zu, als sie Potter bei seinem Vornamen nannte.

"Emi, das weißt du ganz genau! Er ist einfach ein überaus arroganter, selbstverliebter, möchtegern - "

"Schon gut. Ich habs verstanden!" wehrte Emily mich ab.

Ich schaute sie empört an, weil sie mich unterbrochen hatte, denn ich war gerade so richtig in Fahrt und es befriedigte mich über Potter herzuziehen.

"Er denkt, er könne alles und jeden haben! Jede Woche hat er eine neue Freundin und nach ein paar Tagen serviert er sie wieder ab und ich darf mir dann das Geheule von den Mädchen anhören, denen er schon das Herz gebrochen hat. Außerdem verhext er jeden, nur weil er es eben kann, so ungern wie ich das auch zugebe. Und dieser dumme Schnatz, den er gestohlen hat. Dauernd muss er mit ihm angeben! Am liebsten würde ich das Ding das Klo runterspülen. Was meinst du, wie dumm Potter dann aus der Wäsche schauen würde? Ha! Ist ja glatt eine Überlegung wert. Und dieses selbstgefällige Zerwuscheln seiner Haare! Oh Merlin, wie ich es hasse! Er ist einfach der größte Idiot, der mir je untergekommen ist."

Ich atmete laut die Luft aus. Am liebsten hätte ich ihm selbst das alles ins Gesicht geschrien.

"Äh, Lily. Ich sags ja nur ungern, aber die meisten Punkte, die du gerade aufgezählt hast, treffen auch auf Sirius zu und trotzdem bist du seine beste Freundin."

In ihrer Stimme lag eine Art Verbitterung als sie den letzten Teil des Satzes ausgesprochen hatte.

"Das ist etwas anderes." blockte ich nur ab. "Ich bin müde. Ich möchte jetzt schlafen." sagte ich noch, löschte das Licht und zog mir die Decke bis zum Kinn.

Innerlich beschäftigte mich der Satz von Emily noch sehr. Eigentlich hatte sie ja Recht. Warum war ich mit Sirius so gut befreundet und woher kam dieser Hass auf Potter?

Schnell verwarf ich den letzten Gedanken und schloss die Augen.

Neben mir hörte ich Emily seufzen. "Nacht, Lily."

Kurz darauf hörte ich ihre gleichmäßigen Atemgeräusche.

Ich beneidete sie um ihren friedlichen Schlaf, denn ich fand ihn in dieser Nacht noch lange nicht.

Völlig übermüdet zwang ich mich am nächsten Morgen aus dem Bett um mit Emily zusammen zu King's Cross zu reisen.

Ich hatte einen sehr unruhigen Schlaf gehabt, und ich konnte mir selbst nicht einmal erklären, warum.

Wahrscheinlich war es einfach die Vorfreude auf den Posten als Schulsprecherin. Dass ich aber auch dadurch mit Potter zusammenarbeiten musste, verdrängte ich schnell wieder.

Unsanft weckte ich Emily auf und begab mich schon allein ins Wohnzimmer um dort auf meine beste Freundin zu warten.

Kurze Zeit später erschien sie auch schon, auch wenn sie nicht gerade lebendig aussah.

"Wollen wir los?" fragte sie mich und gähnte danach ausgiebig.

"Klar!" sagte ich und stieg mit etwas Flohpulver in der Hand in den Kamin.

Als wir beide keuchend und mit etwas Ruß im Gesicht im Tropfenden Kessel ankamen, machten wir uns sogleich auf den Weg zu King's Cross.

Dort angekommen, war ich gerade mit meinem Wagen durch die Wand zwischen Gleis Neun und Gleis Zehn hindurchgelaufen, als mir von hinten die Augen zugehalten wurden.

Ich wusste sofort, wem diese Hände gehörten.

"Sirius!" rief ich, drehte mich um, strahlte meinen besten Freund an und fiel ihm um den Hals.

Er lachte, hob mich hoch und wirbelte mich einmal im Kreis.

"Hey Lily! Na, wie gehts dir denn, Kleines? Aufgeregt?"

"Wieso sollte ich denn aufgeregt sein?" fragte ich ihn verdutzt.

"Weil du Schulsprecherin bist und heute unser letztes Jahr in Hogwarts ansteht." antwortete mir eine barsche Stimme.

Ich drehte mich um und stöhnte. Potter!

Doch Sirius grinste ihn nur an und wandte sich dann wieder mir zu.

"Tja, Prongs und ich können die Gedanken des anderen lesen, weißt du? Manchmal sehr hilfreich, aber manchmal auch sehr peinlich."

Nicht wissend, was ich von dieser Aussage halten sollte, bemerkte ich plötzlich Emily neben mir, die Sirius mit einem verliebten Blick anstarrte.

Entweder hatte er es nicht bemerkt oder er ignorierte sie gekonnt.

Ich hatte keine Lust mich weiterhin in Potter's Nähe aufzuhalten und deshalb gebot ich Emily mit mir zu kommen, winkte Sirius kurz zu und wir machten uns auf den Weg in den Zug.

Als wir uns auf die Platzsuche machen wollten, fiel mir plötzlich etwas ein.

"Oh Emi, tut mir Leid, aber Schulsprecher haben doch immer ein eigenes Abteil und da muss ich rein." sagte ich und blickte sie traurig an.

"Hey Lil, du wirst es schon überleben! Du kannst ja trotzdem ab und zu mal bei uns vorbeischauen, ja?"

"Werd ich ganz bestimmt! Sag Michelle und Julie liebe Grüße von mir, in Ordnung?" erwiderte ich und machte mich auf den Weg in mein Abteil.

Als ich die Tür zu eben diesem aufschob, staunte ich erstmal nicht schlecht.

Dieses Abteil war dreimal so groß, wie ein normales und es gab auch keine normalen Sitze, sondern eine riesige weiße Couch befand sich mitten im Raum mit einem kleinen Glastischchen davor. In dem Abteil standen mehrere Regale und waren mit Unmengen von Büchern gefüllt, die ich am liebsten alle sofort verschlungen hätte.

Der Raum hielt sich in einem warmen Bordeaux-Rot und zur Krönung des Ganzen prasselte ein Feuer in dem Kamin, vor dem Tisch, munter vor sich hin.

Gerade wollte ich mir selbst dazu gratulieren, dass ich Schulsprecherin geworden war, als die Abteiltür aufglitt und Potter hereintrat.

Ich starrte ihn böse an und er verdrehte die Augen. Wütend ließ ich mit verschränkten Armen auf die Couch fallen und blinzelte ins Feuer. Dieser Kerl raubte mir schon den letzten Nerv nur durch seine bloße Anwesenheit!

"Und jetzt?" fragte er.

"Was und jetzt?" keifte ich ihn an.

"Was müssen wir jetzt machen?" sagte er und ich bemerkte an seiner Stimme, dass er sich bemühte, mich nicht anzuschreien.

"Wir müssen zu den Vertrauensschülern und sie einweisen." Ich erhob mich sofort und vermied es ihn anzublicken.

"Komm schon." zischte ich ihm im Vorbeigehen zu und er stöhnte.

Als wir im Vertrauensschülerabteil angekommen waren, legte ich auch schon gleich los.

"Hallo! Wie ich sehe, habt ihr schon alle eure Umhänge angezogen. Sehr schön! Aber jetzt erstmal zu uns. Ich bin Lily Evans und das ist Pott - ähm. Dingsda."

Hilfe! Wie war denn nochmal der Vorname von diesem Vollidioten?

"James Potter." half mir ein hübsches Mädchen aus Ravenclaw aus. Sie schätzte mich mit einem missbilligenden Blick ab, der mir gar nicht gefiel und strich sich ihre langen dunkelbraunen Haare aus der Stirn.

James - ähm Potter grinste sie an, und ich musste schweren Herzens zugeben, dass er sehr niedlich dabei aussah.

Das Mädchen errötete bis auf die Haarwurzeln und ich wandte mich ihr zu.

"Danke." sagte ich mit einem zuckersüssen Lächeln.

"Also ja, weiter gehts. Jetzt kennt ihr unsere Namen und wenn ihr Fragen oder Probleme kommt, könnt ihr jederzeit zu uns kommen. Nun zu euren vorläufigen Aufgaben. Hier im Zug müsst ihr nur hin und wieder Kontrollgänge machen. Das werden wir aber auch tun, deshalb reicht es, wenn ihr ein oder zweimal zu zweit durch den Zug streift. Außerdem müsst ihr jetzt dann noch paarweise die Passwörter für eure Gemeinschaftsräume festlegen. Diese teilt ihr Professor McGonagall mit, sobald wir wieder in Hogwarts sind. Sie wird euch auch eure weiteren Aufgaben mitteilen. Gut, dann wünsche ich euch noch eine schöne Zugfahrt. Man sieht sich in Hogwarts!" Ich beendete meinen Vortrag und rauschte ohne auf Potter zu warten aus dem Abteil.

Ich wollte gerade meine Freundinnen suchen gehen, als ich eine Stimme hinter mir hörte.

"Super Vortrag, Evans." spottete Potter.

Hatte der sie noch alle? Ganz ruhig, Lily, nur nicht ausrasten...!

Doch ich würde nicht Lily Evans heißen, wenn ich Potter jetzt nicht zur Schnecke machen würde.

"Du hättest auch mal was sagen können! Aber nein, das war mir ja klar, dass die Arbeit wieder mal an mir hängen bleibt und das ganze Jahr auch hängen bleiben wird! _Prinz Potter von Hogwarts _vergnügt sich lieber damit Mädchen aufzureißen und ihnen ein paar Tage später wieder das Herz zu brechen!" schrie ich ihn an.

"Evans, mach mal halblang. Erstens weißt du nicht, wie sowas bei mir abläuft, schließlich hatte ich mit _dir_ noch nie etwas. Merlin sei Dank. Und Zweites gehen dich meine Angelegenheiten einen feuchten Dreck an, vielen Dank auch." sagte in einer fast schon beängstigend kalten Stimme.

Doch davon ließ ich mich nicht beeindrucken.

"So! Wenn mich deine Angelegenheiten nichts angehen, dann sieh auch zu, dass sich deine Weiber nicht mehr bei _mir_ die Augen ausheulen! Haben wir uns verstanden, _eure Hoheit?_"sagte ich und sprach die letzten Worte mit soviel Verabscheuung aus, die ich hervorbringen konnte.

"Lass stecken, Evans. Du hast doch keine Ahnung und ich bin dir auch keine Rechenschaft schuldig, also lass mich verdammt nochmal in Ruhe." erwiderte er, funkelte mich noch ein letztes mal böse an und machte sich dann auf den Weg in das Abteil zu seinen Freunden.

Ich schnaubte und begab mich nun ebenfalls zu meinen Freunden.

Na, wenn das kein grandioser Start in ein noch grandioseres Jahr war...

Doch die Sätze von Potter wollten mir nicht mehr so richtig aus dem Kopf gehen.

War er denn nicht so, wie er vorgab zu sein?

Und wenn ja, was für ein Mensch war James Potter dann?

* * *

_Und wie fandet ihr es? Reviews? -lieb schau-_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer ist bekannt!**

* * *

"Hogwarts! Geliebtes Hogwarts! Endlich haben wir uns wieder!" Ich brach in ein so lautes Jubeln aus, als ich die große Halle betrat, dass meine Freundinnen nur die Köpfe schüttelten und vergeblich zu verbergen versuchten, dass sie irgendetwas mit mir zu tun hatten.

Aber das war mir egal. Ich war so glücklich, endlich wieder in Hogwarts zu sein und da konnte mir niemand meine Laune verderben, nicht einmal -

"Evans." sprach mich Potter plötzlich an und mit einem Schlag sackte meine Laune in den Keller.

Er schaffte es doch wirklich immer wieder!

"Hör auf dauernd so dümmlich vor dich hin zu grinsen, das sieht bescheuert aus."

Ich spürte wie mir Hitze die Wangen hochkroch und ich wurde knallrot im Gesicht, was sich wahrscheinlich fürchterlich mit meinen Haaren biss. Ich wusste natürlich, was er meinte. Als ich Hogwarts zum ersten Mal wiedergesehen hatte, hatte ich seither ein Lächeln auf den Lippen und summte immerfort vor mich hin.

"Halts Maul, Potter! Du darfst dich freuen, du hast es mal wieder geschafft, mir meine gute Laune zu verderben. Tolle Leistung!" fauchte ich ihn an.

"Na dann hat _Prinz Potter von Hogwarts _ja mal wieder erreicht, was er wollte. So wie es sich auch gehört." sagte Potter überheblich. Bei Merlin, was für ein Idiot er doch war.

Ich blickte ihn an, als wäre er ein widerliches Insekt und wollte mich gerade von ihm abwenden, als er mich erneut ansprach.

"Evans. Was ich dir eigentlich sagen wollte ist, dass McGonagall mich angesprochen hat. Wir sollen nach dem Festessen zu ihr kommen, damit sie uns unsere Aufgaben mitteilen kann. Klar?"

Ich nickte nur, zum Zeichen, dass ich ihn verstanden hatte, blickte jedoch nicht in seine Richtung.

Ich ließ mich neben Julie auf die Bank fallen, weit weg von Potter und seinen Freunden. Zu meinem Bedauern auch von Sirius.

Michelle Stone, eine meiner Freundinnen beugte sich zu mir über den Tisch. Ihre langen blonden Locken fielen ihr ins Gesicht und ihre blauen Augen blitzten mich frech an.

"Hey Lils, was haben du und James denn da vorne noch geredet?" fragte sie scheinheilig und grinste.

"Nenn ihn nicht so!" zischte ich.

"Wie? James? So heißt er aber." erwiderte Michelle trocken.

"Mir doch egal." murmelte ich vor mich hin.

"Also? Was habt ihr geredet?" mischte sich Julie Green, eine andere Freundin, nun auch noch ein.

"Schulsprecherzeug." sagte ich nur und wandte mich scheinbar sehr interessiert, der Auswahl der Erstklässler zu.

"Firestone, Emma!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Green, Sue!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Deine Schwester?" fragte ich Julie.

Sie nickte begeistert und stand auf um ein kleines Mädchen mit langen schwarzen Haaren in die Arme zu nehmen, welches glücklich auf den Gryffindortisch zulief.

Ich beobachtete die Szene und ertappte mich dabei, wie ich neidisch auf das gute Schwestern-Verhältnis zwischen Julie und Sue wurde.

'Wie Petunia und ich früher...' Ich seufzte und schüttelte den Gedanken schnell wieder ab. Petunia war für mich Geschichte und so sollte es auch bleiben!

Mittlerweile war die Auswahl bei 'Wall, Henry' angekommen, der Ravenclaw zugeteilt wurde.

Dumbledore erhob sich nun, und eine Stille senkte sich über die große Halle, als hätte jemand die Lautstärke runtergedreht.

"Willkommen an die Neulinge und Willkommen zurück an die Oldtimer! Ich wünsche euch allen ein wunderschönes frisches Jahr in Hogwarts!

Aber genug der Reden, haut erst einmal rein!" sagte Dumbledore und strahlte in die Runde.

Dieser Mann wurde allmählich immer seltsamer, aber ich mochte ihn dennoch sehr. Er strahlte so etwas Beruhigendes und soviel Wärme aus. Außerdem kam man einfach nicht umhin, Albus Dumbledore zu vertrauen. Von diesem Vetrauen hatte ich übrigens auch schon öfters Gebrauch gemacht.

"ESSEN!" freute sich Julie, als auf dem ganzen Gryffindortisch alle möglichen Speisen und Getränke erschienen. Die Tische ächzten bereits unter dem Gewicht, doch niemand störte sich daran.

Julie schaufelte gerade ihren Teller mit Fleischpasteten voll und ich wunderte mich immer wieder, wie sie so schlank blieb, da sie eigentlich immer am Essen war und auch sonst keinen Sport trieb.

Ich tat mir ein bisschen Gemüse und Nudeln auf meinen Teller und begann ebenfalls zu essen.

"Wir müssen was aus diesem Jahr machen, Mädels!" fing Emily plötzlich an.

"Du hast Recht Emi, das ist immerhin unser letztes Jahr. Irgendwas müssen wir machen..." überlegte Michelle.

"Hey Lil, ich hab da so eine Idee. Du könntest doch McGonagall fragen, ob wir einen Abschlussball machen dürfen?" sprach mich Emily an.

"Flarkannimacheawerpowwermäcgohagll..." erwiderte ich, den Mund voller Nudeln und Gemüse.

"WAS?" fragten Julie und Michelle wie aus einem Mund.

"Sie sagte, dass sie es machen kann, aber sie weißt nicht so genau, ob Potter es gut findet und ihr es vielleicht verderben würde. Das könnte er nämlich auch, weil er McGonagalls heimlicher Lieblingsschüler ist." sagte Emily sofort und schob sich eine Gabel mit Kartoffeln in den Mund.

Ich lächelte Emily an und nickte. Man, das war ja schon fast so wie bei Potter und Sirius! "Ja, Potter könnte ein Problem darstellen. Aber ich rede mit McGonagall."

Nach dem Essen erhob ich mich und wollte in Professor McGonagalls Büro laufen, da sie sich schon lange nicht mehr am Lehrertisch befand.

Ich verabschiedete mich von meinen Freundinnen und schritt den langen Korridor zu McGonagalls Büro entlang.

Plötzlich hörte ich Schritte hinter mir und drehte mich um.

"Komm schon Evans, gaff mich nicht so an." sagte Potter genervt und rauschte an mir vorbei.

Wütend rannte ich hinter ihm her. Ich wusste nicht, was ich erwidern sollte, und deshalb schubste ich ihn einfach zur Seite.

Er blieb stehen und starrte mich an. Ich blieb ebenfalls stehen und sah ihm direkt in die haselnussbraunen Augen.

Ich wusste gar nicht, wie schön sie waren.

Sie blickten mich irgendwie scheu und doch so liebevoll an.

Aber das war sicher nur Einbildung! James Potter würde _mich_ niemals liebevoll anblicken, genauso wenig wie ich _ihn_ jemals liebevoll anblicken würde.

Und doch...

Plötzlich schüttelte er den Kopf und ich konnte nun in seinen Augen nur noch Wut entdecken. Der Zauber war gebrochen.

"Fass mich nie wieder an, Evans!" zischte er und lief eilends an mir vorbei.

"Warum Potter?" Ich rannte ihm hinterher um mit ihm Gleichschritt halten zu können.

"Weil ich es so sage." erwiderte er nur und senkte den Blick.

Mein Mund hatte sich schon wieder geöffnet, bereit zu einer neuen Antwort, doch als mir einfiel, dass ich gar nicht wusste, was ich jetzt noch sagen sollte, schloss ich ihn wieder. Dieser Potter war schon ziemlich seltsam.

Endlich waren wir an McGonagalls Büro angekommen. Ich klopfte zaghaft und hörte auch schon sogleich ein "Herein!" von innen ertönen.

"Bitte setzen Sie sich, Mr Potter und Miss Evans." sagte McGonagall, als wir den Raum betraten.

"Nun, ich bin sehr stolz, dass dieses Jahr beide Schulsprecher aus Gryffindor kommen. Ich hoffe, dass Sie mich nicht enttäuschen und ihre Arbeit gut erledigen werden. Nun erstmal zu ihren Aufgaben. Sie werden jeden dritten Abend Kontrollgänge machen müssen. Nachts machen das selbstverständlich die Lehrer und Mr Filch. Sie sind ebenfalls für die Planung des Halloweenballes sowie für den Weihnachtsball verantwortlich. Ich bitte Sie auch die Termine für die Hogsmeade-Wochenenden festzulegen. Die Erstklässler benötigen sicher auch einiger Hilfe, um sich im Schloss zurechtzufinden. Falls Ihnen das aber zuviel werden sollte, können Sie auch die Vertrauensschüler dazu beauftragen, dies für Sie zu erledigen. Das Passwort für das Schulsprecherbad lautet: Zitronenduft. Das Passwort für Ihren Schulsprecherraum lautet: Metamorphmagus.

Gut, ich denke das wars für den Anfang. Haben Sie noch Fragen?"

Mir stockte der Atem. Sagte sie gerade Schulsprecherraum? Mussten wir denn auch da _schlafen_?

"Ehm ja, Professor McGonagall, ich habe eine. In diesem Schulsprecherraum... müssen wir dort auch schlafen?" Ich schluckte.

"Selbstverständlich, Miss Evans." sagte McGonagall und starrte mich verblüfft an.

"Sie beide besitzen einen großen Gemeinschaftsraum, in dem sich drei Türen befinden. Zwei davon sind für Ihre Schlafzimmer und die dritte ist für das Badezimmer, das Sie und Mr Potter gemeinsam nu - "

"Vergessen Sie es!" sagten Potter und ich im Chor.

"Wie bitte?" fragte McGonagall fassungslos.

"Ich teil mir mit der gar nichts." sagte Potter und zuckte mit dem Kopf in meine Richtung.

"Und ich auch nicht mit ihm." bestätigte ich.

"Nun, ich verbitte mir dieses kindische Verhalten als Schulsprecher! Schämen Sie sich! Sie werden sich wohl oder übel zusammenraufen müssen. Ende der Diskussion! Ich wünsche ihnen noch eine gute Nacht." sagte McGonagall hitzig und Potter und ich wussten, dass die Unterhaltung für sie beendet war.

Neben mir konnte ich Potter irgendetwas brabbeln hören, was sich verdächtig nach "Nicht mal ein Ingerwerkeks bekommen." anhörte.

Murrend bewegte ich mich aus dem Büro in Richtung Schulsprecherraum. Wie konnte sie mir das nur antun? Es war schon schlimm genug, dass ich gezwungen war, zusammen mit Potter die Schulsprecherangelegenheiten zu regeln, aber jetzt musste ich ihn auch immer noch ertragen, wenn ich in unserem Gemeinschaftsraum Hausaufgaben machen wollte. Und das Schlimmste war wohl, dass das Erste was ich sehen würde, wenn ich morgens aufwachte, Potters Gesicht war.

Und auch das Letzte, wenn ich abends zu Bett gehen würde.

Ich hätte schreien können!

Der Abschlussball war vergessen. Zu groß war mein Ärger über Potter.

Ich war jetzt an der Statue hinter der sich der Schulsprecherraum befand, angekommen. Ich musste feststellen, dass mir das Passwort hierfür entfallen war.

Mist Lily, denk nach, denk nach! Sowas ist dir doch noch nie passiert!

Das war einfach die Aufregung, weil ich mit Potter zusammen einen Gemeinschaftsraum und ein Badezimmer teilen musste.

'Wieder Mal war Potter an allem Schuld. Wie immer!' dachte ich wütend und stampfte mit dem Fuß auf.

"Metamorphmagus." sagte eine kühle Stimme hinter mir, die Statue huschte zur Seite, und Potter trat an mir vorbei durch das Loch in der Wand, das nun freigegeben war.

Schnell schlüpfte ich hinterher.

Ich bekam den Mund nicht mehr zu, als ich dem riesigen kreisrunden Raum stand. Der Raum war ebenfalls in einem warmen Bordeaux gehalten, wie unser Zugabteil.

In der Mitte des Raumes stand eine weiße Couchreihe, die zu einem großen U gebildet worden war. Mehrere rote Kissen waren darauf verteilt.

Vor der Couch war ein riesiger Kamin, in dem jedoch im Augenblick kein Feuer prasselte.

Überall im Zimmer standen schöne exotische Pflanzen.

Ich blickte nach oben, und sah dass von der Decke herab ein riesiger Kronleuchter hing. (A/N: In Beschreibungen bin ich wirklich nicht der Hit - sorry!)

"Wow." flüsterte ich und wagte einen flüchtigen Blick zu Potter. Dieser schien ebenfalls erstaunt und sah sich mit offenem Mund im Raum um.

Er schien jedoch meinen Blick bemerkt zu haben und funkelte mich nun böse an.

"Ich geh ins Bad und dann ins Bett." sagte er und machte sich auf den Weg an die Tür, an der in goldenen Lettern die Aufschrift "Bad" stand.

"Warte, Potter!" rief ich ihm hinterher. Er blieb stehen und blickte mich entnervt an. "Was denn?"

Ich lächelte ihn zuckersüss an und sein entnervter Blick schien unsicher zu werden.

"Ich..." flüsterte ich, trat einen Schritt näher auf ihn zu und blickte ihm tief in die Augen.

Er zuckte zusammen und schien etwas bleicher um die Nasenspitze.

"will..." sagte ich verführerisch und legte nun auch noch meine Hand auf seinen Arm.

Meine Lippen waren nur noch wenige Millimeter von seinen entfernt. Er schluckte.

"...zuerst ins Bad!" Ich rannte an ihm vorbei.

Er schien im ersten Augenblick nicht begriffen zu haben, was eigentlich passiert war, doch er fing sich sehr schnell wieder.

Ich kreischte, als er mir hinterher jagte, doch es war zu spät. Ich war schon durch die Tür verschwunden und hatte sie fest verschlossen.

"Mach sofort die Tür auf!" rief er von außen und hämmerte gegen die Tür.

Bis er endlich mal begriffen hatte, dass er ein Zauberer war, hatte ich die Tür auch schon mit einem unbrechbaren Zauber belegt.

Ich kicherte. "Nö!"

"Du bist echt abartig." stöhnte er.

"Danke für das Kompliment. So, jetzt verzieh dich endlich. Wehe, du spannst, Potter!"

"Evans, wenn ich mich übergeben will, steck ich mir den Finger in den Hals, vielen Dank." sagte er und ich hörte wie er sich von der Tür entfernte.

Ich musste grinsen.

Doch eins ließ mich immer noch nicht los.

Warum hasste Potter mich nur so?

* * *

_War es okay? Reviews? -bettel-_

_Vielen lieben Dank übrigens an meine lieben Reviewer!_

_**teddy172:** Vielen Dank! Hab die anonymen Reviewer freigeschalten. Danke für den Hinweis._

_**APWBDumbledore:** Ja, so finde ich es auch mal besser. Dauernd muss nämlich mein lieber James der sturen Lily hinterherrennen. _

_**Zaubermaus:** Dankeschön. Klar, das stimmt schon, dass Sirius James gleicht. Aber Lily weiß ja selbst nicht mal warum sie so gut mit Sirius befreundet ist und nicht mit James. Sie wird es schon noch herausfinden! ;)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer ist bekannt!**

_**teddy172**: Hehe, vielen lieben Dank. Jaja, der liebe James wird noch mehr in Bedrängnis geraten... g_

_**Zaubermaus: **Wow, vielen Dank für das liebe Review. Glaub mir, James wird seine Meinung über Lily schneller ändern, als du Quidditch sagen kannst. Hast ja schon gemerkt, dass sie ihn ziemlich um den Finger wickeln kann! _

_**Sherlocke Holmes: **Dankeschön. Ja, der liebe Sirius hat auch nix anderes verdient, als eine schöne Rolle... Und Dumbledore? Ja, wer weiß... _

_**Ginny M. Weasley: **Danke. Ich werd dir nochmal eine Mail schreiben._

_Now, enjoy reading!_

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen war ich schon sehr schnell aufgestanden und aus dem Schulsprecherraum gestürmt, da ich absolut keine Lust hatte, Potter über den Weg zu laufen. 

Ich ging runter in die große Halle um zu frühstücken, wo ich von meinen Freundinnen schon erwartet wurde.

"Lils! Wo warst du gestern die ganze Nacht?"

"Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht!"

"Hast du McGonagall gefragt?"

"Euch auch einen guten Morgen..." murmelte ich missgelaunt.

"Sag schon Lil, wo warst du gestern?" sprach mich Emily nun an.

"Etwa bei James?" fragte Michelle und zwinkerte mich schalkhaft an.

"Jepp, war ich." antwortete ich trocken und die gewünschte Reaktion trat sofort ein.

Meine Freundinnen hatten die Münder und Augen weit aufgerissen und starrten mich fassungslos an. Ich musste mir ein Lachen verkneifen.

"Die Nacht war echt lang. War eigentlich total romantisch mit ihm. Ich hätte mich schon vorher mal mit ihm einlassen sollen. Nur, dass alle sagen, dass er so toll küssen kann, das stimmt nicht. Da wird er wirklich überschätzt. Er kann wirklich nicht so toll kü -"

"Okay, spätestens jetzt weiß ich, dass du lügst." unterbrach mich Michelle. "Er küsst einfach fantastisch!"

"Redest du über mich, Michelle?" ertönte es nun hinter uns, da Potter und Sirius gerade die große Halle betreten hatten, als Michelle den letzten Satz ausgesprochen hatte.

Ein Glück, waren sie nicht schon zehn Sekunden vorher aufgetaucht. Das hätte ansonsten richtig peinlich werden können. Potter musste einfach immer zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort sein. Das war so eine lästige Angewohnheit von ihm.

"Ja, hab ich." sagte Michelle und grinste Potter frech an.

"Ich danke vielmals." sagte Potter ebenfalls grinsend und gab Michelle einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Ich steckte mir hinter vorgehaltener Hand einen Finger in den Hals und tat so als würde ich mich übergeben müssen. Aber so, dass es nur Sirius sehen konnte.

Dieser lachte laut auf, setzte sich neben mich und gab mir ebenfalls zur Begrüßung einen Kuss auf die Wange.

"Michelle!" zischte ich meiner Freundin zu, als sich Potter neben Sirius niedergelassen hatte.

Diese zuckte kurz zusammen und blickte mich mit einem unschuldigen Blick an.

Pah, als ob ich auf darauf reinfallen würde!

"Dafür bist du uns eine Erklärung schuldig." flüsterte ich ihr mit einem bedrohlichen Unterton zu.

Sie hob die Schultern und blickte mich fragend an. "Für was denn?" fragte sie.

"Na, was da war mit dir und Potter!" sagte ich lauter als beabsichtigt.

"Eifersüchtig, Evans?" fragte Potter mich plötzlich und ich wandte ihm so schnell meinen Kopf zu, dass ich beinahe von der Bank gefallen wäre.

Ich blickte in sein selbstgefälliges Gesicht und überlegte fieberhaft nach einer schlagfertigen Antwort.

"In deinen Träumen, Potter!" rief ich ihm zu.

Oh Lily, die Antwort war sehr schwach!

Das schien auch Potter zu denken, denn er hatte ein spöttisches Grinsen auf den Lippen.

"Na, du kommst in meinen Träumen ganz bestimmt nicht vor, Evans. Ich hab, seit ich fünf bin, keine Albträume mehr." erwiderte er nur noch und wandte sich jetzt seinem Frühstück zu. Ich wollte gerade etwas darauf antworten, als sich Dumbledore plötzlich erhob.

Sofort trat wieder diese unheimliche Stille ein.

"Guten Morgen, liebe Schüler und Schülerinnen." begann er seine Rede.

"Ihr wundert euch sicher, warum ich schon wieder eine Rede halte. Nun, der Grund ist dieser junge Mann hier an meiner Seite." Jetzt bemerkte ich einen etwas verschüchtert wirkenden Jungen, der neben ihm stand.

"Sein Name ist Jonathan Twist und er besuchte bis vor kurzem noch Durmstrang. Aufgrund persönlicher Angelegenheiten wechselte er dann aber zu Hogwarts. Der sprechende Hut hat ihn gestern in meinem Büro dem Haus Gryffindor zugeteilt und er wird nun mit den anderen Schülern die siebte Klassenstufe besuchen. Ich bitte euch ihn gut aufzunehmen und als neuen Schulkameraden freundlich zu behandeln. Das wärs dann. Einen schönen Schultag wünsche ich euch noch!" Dumbledore beendete seinen Vortrag und klopfte Jonathan noch ermutigend auf die Schulter.

Dieser ließ sich ziemlich eingeschüchtert am Ende der Bank nieder, da ihn nun ein paar hundert Augenpaare aufmerksam musterten.

Ich erhob mich und ging auf ihn zu. Als Schulsprecherin, sah ich es als meine Pflicht, den neuen Schüler Willkommen zu heißen.

"Hi! Ich bin Lily Evans und Schulsprecherin." begrüßte ich ihn und streckte ihm meine Hand hin.

Er starrte mich einen Moment lang an und streckte erst zaghaft seine Hand aus, schüttelte sie dann aber doch ziemlich kräftig.

Jonathan hatte hellbraunes leicht gewelltes Haar und dunkelgrüne Augen. Fast so wie meine. Nur das meine Augen eher Smaragden in Mandelform glichen.

"Wenn du irgendwelche Fragen oder Probleme hast, kannst du dich gern an mich wenden." Ich lächelte ihn freundlich an und er tat es mir gleich. Er hatte einen fast schon spitzbübischen Ausdruck im Gesicht, der mir eigentlich ganz gut gefiel.

"Danke, das ist sehr nett von dir." sagte er noch und wandte sich dann seinem Frühstück zu.

Jonathan war wirklich nett. Nicht so überheblich und arrogant, wie andere Leute, die ich kannte.

Ich drehte mich um, ging zu meinen Freundinnen zurück und ließ mich wieder neben Sirius nieder.

"Naa, wie ist er so? Der sieht doch eigentlich ganz niedlich aus, oder Lil? Wär der nicht was für dich Lils?" wurde ich auch gleich schon von Julie mit Fragen gelöchert.

Doch bevor ich antworten konnte, kam mir Michelle zuvor.

"Nö, wär er nicht." sagte sie.

Auch Emily schüttelte den Kopf. "Er ist nicht Lilys Typ." bestätigte sie.

Julie musterte die beiden skeptisch. "Ach, und wer ist denn dann Lilys Typ?" fragte sie.

"James." sagte Michelle ruhig und biss danach in ihr Croissant, während Emily heftig nickte.

Potter verschluckte sich daraufhin heftig an seinem Müsli, da er natürlich alles mitangehört hatte.

Er keuchte, hustete und war schon ganz rot im Gesicht, bis sich Sirius dazu erbarmte und ihm kräftig auf den Rücken klopfte.

Langsam bekam er sich wieder ein und bedachte Michelle mit einem äußerst wütenden Blick.

Diese hatte übrigens von mir schon längst einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf kassiert.

"Das ist nicht lustig!" fauchte er Michelle an.

"Sollte es auch nicht sein." erwiderte Michelle trocken und nahm einen großen Schluck von ihrem Kürbissaft.

"Bevor ich was mit Evans anfange, mache ich eher Dumbledore einen Heiratsantrag!" schrie er sie wutentbrannt an.

"Merlin, Potter, mach mal halblang." mischte ich mich nun auch ein. Warum musste er denn immer so wütend werden?

Doch er winkte nur mit der Hand ab und stürmte aus der großen Halle.

"Was ist denn in den gefahren?" fragte Julie perplex.

"Das könnt ihr einfach nicht verstehen." sagte Sirius zu uns und erhob sich ebenfalls um Potter hinterherzulaufen.

Verwirrt blieben wir zurück.

* * *

Die nächsten Wochen gingen äußerst schleppend voran, da uns die Lehrer mit ganzen Wagenladungen von Hausaufgaben und Zusatzarbeiten quälten. 

Seit diesem Vorfall in der großen Halle, war das Verhältnis zwischen mir und Potter noch angespannter, als sonst. Wenn das überhaupt noch möglich war.

Er redete kaum noch ein Wort mit mir. Es war ja nicht so, dass er früher mit mir redete wie ein Wasserfall, im Gegenteil. Doch trotzdem war es irgendwie anders.

Und genau das störte mich.

Schließlich hatte ich nun niemanden mehr, an dem ich meine schlechten Launen auslassen konnte.

Was habt ihr denn gedacht?

"Potter!" rief ich ihm eines Tages nach Kräuterkunde hinterher. Er blieb nicht stehen und deshalb rannte ich ihm hinterher um ihn einzuholen.

"Was?" fragte er, als ich neben ihm her lief.

"Wir müssen uns heute wegen dem Halloweenball absprechen, weil der in zwei Wochen stattfinden soll." erklärte ich ihm.

"Gut." sagte er nur.

"Also treffen wir uns - sagen wir um Acht im Schulsprecherraum?"

"Sicher." antwortete er und ging in eine andere Richtung, damit ich ihm nicht mehr folgen konnte.

Ich verdrehte die Augen und machte mich auf den Weg ins Schloss. Aus diesem Potter wurde ich einfach nicht schlau!

Ich wollte gerade in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors laufen, als mich eine Stimme zurückrief.

"Hey Lily!"

Ich wandte mich um und lächelte Jonathan an, der auf mich zugelaufen kam.

"Hi, Jonathan! Na, wie fandest du Kräuterkunde?"

"Total öde." sagte er und grinste mich an.

"Hast Recht. Die alte Strowbridge wird allmählich senil. Diese neue Auszubildende, Sprout oder so, finde ich viel besser für den Posten. Die versteht wenigstens was davon." sagte ich zu Jonathan und machte mich mit ihm gemeinsam auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum.

Jonathan und ich hatten in der letzten Zeit ein relativ gutes Verhältnis zueinander aufgebaut. Er fragte mich öfter um Rat wenn es um Hausaufgaben ging, da er von Durmstrang noch einiges nachzuholen hatte. Natürlich half ich ihm liebend gern. Erstens, weil ich Schulsprecherin war und es zu meinen Aufgaben gehörte, anderen Schülern zu helfen und zweitens weil er wirklich sehr nett, charmant und witzig war.

Wir verbrachten zusammen noch einige Zeit im Gemeinschaftsraum; erledigten die Hausaufgaben für Kräuterkunde, alberten ein wenig herum und lästerten über die Slytherins, als mein Blick auf die Uhr fiel. Es war bereits Fünf vor Acht.

"Tut mir Leid, Jon, ich muss jetzt gehen. Du weißt schon, die Schulsprecherpflicht ruft!" sagte ich zu ihm und rollte mit den Augen.

"Klar, Lil. Man sieht sich später." Er sah etwas enttäuscht aus. "Viel Spaß!" wünschte er mir noch, als ich ihn kurz drückte und mich dann auf den Weg zu Potter machte.

Potter wartete schon auf mich, als ich durch das Loch in der Wand spaziert kam.

Ich setzte mich neben ihn auf die Couch und er rutschte kaum merklich ein Stück von mir weg.

"Hier." sagte er und schob mir ein Stück Pergament zu.

Ich hob es hoch und begann zu lesen.

Wow.

Er hatte schon alles aufgeschrieben. Wie die große Halle dekoriert werden sollte. Was es zu Essen und zu Trinken geben sollte. Auch eine Band hatte er für den Abend schon organisiert.

"Nicht schlecht." gab ich zu.

Doch Potter sagte nichts und stierte nur in den Kamin. Das Feuer spiegelte sich in seinen Augen wieder und gab ihnen einen ungeheuren Ausdruck von Wärme und Leidenschaft. Ich schluckte, als ich ihn so betrachtete. Das Gesicht ernst und nachdenklich, so ganz anders als sonst. Und dennoch. Die Haare standen in alle Richtungen ab wie eh und je. Doch es störte mich heute einmal nicht. Es ließ ihn noch nicht ganz so erwachsen erscheinen und gab ihm etwas kindliches zurück, was einen gewissen Reiz ausmachte. Aber stopp mal - was denke ich denn da?

Ich spürte, wie ich rot anlief, als ich sah, dass Potter meine Blicke bemerkt hatte.

Seine Mundwinkel zuckten kaum merklich nach oben.

"Also, Evans. Findest du es gut?"

Ähhm, was gut finden? Seine Haare? Sein Gesicht? Seine Augen? Hilfe, was meinte er denn!

"Ähh, was meinst du?" sagte ich und senkte den Blick zu Boden.

"Na, meine Ideen für den Halloweenball, du Dummchen." sagte er.

Ich blickte ihn nicht an, doch ich wusste, dass er wahrscheinlich gerade grinste und es auch nur tat, weil ich ihn gerade nicht ansah.

"Ähem ja, sind toll. Mag ich. Gib McGonagall. Muss gehn. Hausaufgaben." stammelte ich. Wieso verdammt nochmal stammelte ich?

Ich stand auf und verschwand fluchtartig aus dem Raum.

Ich machte mich sofort zurück auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum, um Potter hoffentlich nicht mehr über den Weg laufen zu müssen.

So eine peinliche Aktion hatte ich schon lange nicht mehr gebracht.

Er musste mich für eine komplette Idiotin halten, so wie ich mich aufgeführt hatte.

Aber seit wann interessierte es mich, was Potter über mich dachte?

* * *

_Soo, wieder mal fertig! Reviews? Biiiitte!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer ist bekannt!**

_teddy172: Hihi, lass dich überraschen... ;P und danke!_

_Lilkins: Hehe. Vielen lieben Dank!_

_Zaubermaus: Freut mich ehrlich, dass es dir gefallen hat. Ja Jon... den mag ich auch nicht leiden! -lach-_

_Ginny M. Weasley: Och, Lily wird am Ball besseres zu tun haben als sich mit Gonnie rumzuschlagen... -g-_

_APWBDumbledore: Vielen Dank! Jaja, unser lieber James bringt Lils ganz schön durch den Wind... -g-_

_Ac.Potterfan: Danke! ;) _

* * *

Eine Woche bevor der Halloweenball starten sollte, hängten Potter und ich einen Zettel an das schwarze Brett der Gryffindors und auch an die, der übrigen Häuser.

"_GROßER HALLOWEENBALL_", hieß es auf unserem Zettel in goldenen Großbuchstaben.

"_Alle Schüler ab der vierten Klasse sind herzlich zu dem Halloweenball kommenden Freitag eingeladen._

_Natürlich dürfen auch jüngere Schüler eingeladen werden._

_Das Fest beginnt um Sieben Uhr abends und endet gegen Mitternacht._

_Eine Verkleidung ist Pflicht._

_Und nun, begebt euch schnell auf eure Begleitersuche! _

_Wir freuen uns auf euer Kommen._

_Lily Evans & James Potter, Schulsprecher_"

Daraufhin konnte man überall im Schloss Gemurmel über den Halloweenball mitanhören. Viele Mädchen sorgten sich darum, wer sie denn nun einladen würde.

"Hoffentlich ladet Sirius mich ein, der ist ja so niedlich!"

Das war der häufigste Satz, den ich von den Mädchen mitanhören musste. Jedes Mal, wenn ein Mädchen in so eine Schwärmerei für Sirius ausbrach, schnaubte ich unüberhörbar und bedachte sie mit einem bitterbösen Blick. Daraufhin ließen es dann auch die meisten bleiben. Besser für sie. Denn keiner legte sich mit Lily Evans' Temperament an!

Nunja, vielleicht doch einer. Aber egal. Ich spreche schon wieder von Nichtigkeiten.

Natürlich kümmerte sich auch jedes Mädchen darum, was es an diesem Abend anziehen wollte.

Potter und ich waren so umsichtig gewesen und hatten das nächste Hogsmeade-Wochenende auf eben dieses festgelegt, in der Annahme, dass sich die meisten noch Kleider kaufen mussten.

Ich befand mich ebenfalls an besagtem Wochenende mit meinen Freundinnen in Hogsmeade und war auf Kleidersuche.

"Ich hab von einem tollen Laden gehört. Der gehört Madame Malkins Schwester und die hat angeblich wunderschöne Kleider!" teilte uns Julie an diesem Nachmittag mit.

"Na, worauf warten wir dann noch?" fragte Emily.

Kurze Zeit später standen wir dann auch schon vor einem nobel wirkenden Geschäft.

Die Boutique war komplett aus Glas und in den Schaufenstern hingen die atemberaubendsten Kleider, die ich je gesehen hatte.

Ein schwarzes Schild schwebte vor einer riesigen Glastür und in silbernen Lettern stand der Name der Boutique.

"Madame Madeleines Kleider für alle Anlässe" las ich vor und öffnete die Türe.

Überall in dem Raum hingen noch mehr wunderschöne Kleider, als man von außen erkennen konnte, und ich bekam meinen Mund nicht mehr zu, als ich mich umblickte.

"Kann man euch helfen?" fragte uns eine freundliche Frau mittleren Alters.

Ihre Haaren waren pechschwarz, gelockt und gingen ihr bis zur Hüfte. Ähnlich wie meines. Nur das meines dunkelrot war.

"Ja, das können Sie wirklich. Wir suchen alle Kleider für ein Halloweenfest in unserer Schule." klärte ich Madame Madeleine auf.

"Ach so, verstehe. Habt ihr euch denn auch schon überlegt, als was ihr euch verkleiden wollt?" fragte sie uns.

"Ich würde gerne als Todesfee gehen!" sagte Julie sofort und ihre Augen blitzten vor Begeisterung.

"Super Julie, das passt perfekt zu deinen schwarzen Haaren. Ich selbst würde gerne als Elfe gehen." erklärte Michelle der Frau.

"Und ich als Fee." sagte Emily.

Alle blickten nun gespannt mich an.

"Ähm, naja. Ich hab mir überlegt, dass ich vielleicht als Engel gehen könnte. Ist wahrscheinlich aber keine so gute Idee, wegen meinen Haaren und so..." sagte ich unsicher und biss mir auf die Lippe.

"Nein, nein, das ist eine ganz wundervolle Idee! Du hast so schönes dunkelrotes Haar! Mit dem richtigen Makeup und mit dem richtigen Kleid, wirst du ganz umwerfend aussehen, Liebes!" beschwichtigte mich Madame Madeleine und ich strahlte sie an.

Ich wollte mich schon seit sieben Jahren zu Halloween als Engel verkleiden, hatte es mich aber nie getraut, da ich durch meine Haarfarbe eher in die Rolle des Teufels gepasst hätte.

"Gut, fangen wir mit der Todesfee an." sagte Madeleine nun und gebot Julie mit ihr zu kommen.

Kurze Zeit später kam Julie glücklich zurück und präsentierte uns ein schwarzes Kleid, das ihr ein bisschen über die Knie ging und dort in Fetzen herunterhing.

Es war etwas zu düster für meinen Geschmack, doch für Julie schien es perfekt.

"Ich werd toll aussehen!" freute sich Julie und hüpfte im Kreis herum, sodass ich lachen musste.

"Die Elfe, bitte!" rief Madeleine aus dem hinteren Teil des Ladens.

Michelle erhob sich und verschwand.

Auch sie war bald wieder zurück und hatte ein zartes rosanes Kleid an, das ihr knapp über die Oberschenkel ging. Es war sehr figutbetont und Michelle sah einfach toll aus. Das sagte ich ihr auch und sie lächelte mich an.

"Die Fee jetzt bitte!" ertönte Madeleines raue Stimme wieder.

Emily verschwand, aber nicht ohne mir noch vorher einen unsicheren Blick zuzuwerfen, den ich mit einem ermutigenden Lächeln erwiderte.

Als sie zurückkam, hatte sie ein goldenes Kleid an, das ihr ebenso wie bei Julie ein bisschen über das Knie reichte und unten mit Tüll etwas aufgebauscht war.

"Das sieht richtig super aus, Emi!" sagte ich zu ihr und Michelle nickte neben mir heftig. Emily lächelte uns dankbar an und schon hörte ich wieder Madeleines Stimme:

"Und nun der Engel, bitte!"

Ich stand auf und bewegte mich auf den hinteren Teil des Ladens zu, wo Madeleine mich schon erwartete.

"Für dich hab ich etwas ganz Besonderes." sagte sie zu mir und riss den Deckel von einer großen Schachtel weg. Ich wurde zunehmends nervöser.

"Zieh es doch bitte gleich mal an." Sie reichte mir das Kleid und ich zog mich in der Umkleidekabine um.

Als ich herauskam, betrachtete ich mich im Spiegel.

"Wow." entfuhr es mir leise. Das Kleid war wunderschön. Es war schlicht aber sehr figurbetont und floss an mir herunter wie Seide.

Es war weiß und passte wie angegossen.

Das Kleid hatte einen V-Auschnitt, der eigentlich ziemlich viel Dekolleté preisgab.

So aufreizend war ich normalerweise nie angezogen, aber es gab immer ein erstes Mal, nicht wahr?

Außen am Auschnitt waren in einer Reihe ganz kleine Diamanten angebracht.

Das Kleid reichte bis auf den Boden und ich fühlte mich wie eine Prinzessin.

"Du siehst wirklich umwerfend aus, Liebes." bestaunte mich Madeleine und ich strahlte sie glücklich an.

"Warte, ich hab auch noch Flügel für dich rausgekramt. Hier, bitte sehr." sagte sie und reichte mir die weißen Flügel.

Nachdem ich mich tausendmal bedankt hatte, zog ich das Kleid wieder aus.

"Ich will, dass es eine Überraschung wird." erklärte ich Madeleine auf ihren fragenden Blick hin.

Sie nickte verstehend und ich ging wieder zu meinen Freundinnen, als ich mich fertig umgezogen hatte.

"Lil, wo ist dein Kleid?" fragte mich Julie.

"Überraschung!" sagte ich nur und zwinkerte ihnen zu.

"Lils, das ist aber nicht fair! Du hast unsere Kleider auch gesehen!" jammerte Emily.

Ich ging wie so oft nicht auf ihr Jammern ein und bezahlte mein Kleid bei Madeleine.

Danach tranken wir noch alle zusammen ein Butterbier in den drei Besen und machten uns dann auf den Weg zurück nach Hogwarts.

* * *

Die Tage bis zum Halloweenball vergingen rasend schnell und ich hatte immer noch keinen Begleiter.

Selbst jemanden fragen, wollte ich nicht, weil das eindeutig gegen meinen Stolz sprach und außerdem war dies die Aufgabe des Jungen.

Als ich zwei Tage vor dem Ball aber immernoch keine Verabredung hatte, wurde ich langsam verzweifelt.

Emily, Michelle und Julie hatten schon welche.

Julie ging mit irgendeinem Typen aus Ravenclaw, der mir, als ich ihn kennenlernte, etwas zu schleimig und überfreundlich vorkam. Aber naja, der erste Eindruck konnte manchmal auch trügen.

Michelle ging mit Remus Lupin, der ebenfalls nach Gryffindor ging und mit Potter und Sirius gut befreundet war.

Und Emily ging mit... na dreimal dürft ihr raten.

Sirius.

Ich war äußerst beleidigt, als ich davon erfahren hatte, da Sirius nicht mich gefragt hatte.

Doch indem er mir versicherte, dass er mich immernoch tausendmal lieber hatte und gedacht hatte, dass ich bereits eine Verabredung habe, weil ich so hübsch war, hatte er mich wieder etwas besänftigt.

Eine gekonnte Kitzelattacke hatte auch seinen Teil dazu beigetragen.

Und ich? Falls ich leer ausgehen sollte, schwor ich mir, dass ich keinen Fuß auf diesen Ball setzen würde. Das wäre einfach eine zu große Blamage.

Jammerschade wäre das übrigens auch, da mein Kleid wirklich wunderschön war.

Ich hatte nun genau zwei Möglichkeiten. Erstens, über meinen Schatten zu springen und selbst einen Jungen zu fragen oder zweitens, mich am Abend des Balls in meinem Zimmer verbarrikadieren.

Da für mich beides nicht in Frage kam, beschloss ich weiterhin vergeblich zu warten. Ich redete mir ein, dass schon noch ein Wunder geschehen würde.

Wie Recht ich doch hatte.

Eines Abends saß ich also im Gemeinschaftsraum von Gryffindor, weil ich mich strikt weigerte, mich in Potters Nähe aufzuhalten.

Ich erledigte gerade meine Hausaufgaben für Verwandlung, als mir jemand von hinten auf die Schulter tippte.

Ich drehte mich um und blickte in Jonathans Gesicht, der so unsicher wirkte, wie an seinem ersten Schultag.

"Hey Jon! Was hast du denn? Ist irgendwas passiert?" fragte ich ihn besorgt.

"Nein Lil, alles in Ordnung." erwiderte er und senkte den Blick zu Boden.

"Aber?"

"Oh, ähm, naja, weißt du... ich hab mich gefragt... ähm. Wow, das ist echt schwer." sagte er und fuhr sich durch seine Haare. Hey, irgendwie kommt mir das bekannt vor...

"Sags einfach." Ich lächelte ihn ermutigend an.

"Gut, also. Ich hab mich gefragt, ob du vielleicht mit mir auf den Ball gehen würdest?" sagte er leise und blickte mich schüchtern an.

Wow, damit hatte ich wirklich nicht gerechnet.

"Klar, will ich!" erwiderte ich dann aber schnell und strahlte ihn an.

Er strahlte zurück. "Gut, dann sieht man sich also." sagte er noch, wandte sich um und schlüpfte durch das Porträtloch.

Als ich mich nun grinsend im Gemeinschaftsraum umsah, bemerkte ich, dass mich einige Mädchen mit bösen Blicken bedachten.

Erst war ich verwirrt, doch dann wurde es mir klar.

Sie waren eifersüchtig.

Jonathan sah nämlich wirklich sehr gut aus und hatte in den wenigen Wochen in Hogwarts auch schon ein paar Freundinnen gehabt.

Er hatte es mir zwar nicht erzählt, doch ich wusste, dass es stimmte. Neuigkeiten sprachen sich in Hogwarts für gewöhnlich ziemlich schnell herum.

'Der wird mir ja fast schon zu sehr wie Potter.' dachte ich.

'Den muss ich mal erziehen.' Ich lächelte in mich hinein und setzte meine Hausaufgaben fort.

* * *

_A/N: Das Chap mag mir irgendwie nicht gefallen. Liegt wahrscheinlich an meinen supertollen Beschreibungen... -hust- Und weil mein lieber Jamesie-Pooh viel zu kurz kommt. Ich hoffe, ihr seid so lieb und lasst mir trotzdem ein Review da. :)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer ist bekannt!**

_APWBDumbledore: Vielen Dank! -rot werd- _

_teddy172: Danke! Die Wortgefechte müssen wohl in nächster Zeit etwas zurückstecken... ;)_

_Zaubermaus: Danke :) Und tadaaa: Hier ist Jamesie-Schatz!_

_Lilkins: hihi, danke! kommt alles noch!_

_Ginny Blue: Danke... wer weiß! ;)_

_Amylin: Vielen lieben Dank für dein Lob! Ja, ich hatte es satt, dass in allen L/J FFs immer nur James Lily hinterherläuft... da hab ich mir gedacht, dass mal was anderes her muss!_

* * *

Endlich war es soweit. Heute Abend sollte der Halloweenball stattfinden. Ich war schon den ganzen Tag über unruhig und zappelte die ganze Zeit herum.

Ich wusste auch wieso. Es war zwar nicht mein erster Ball, aber meine erste Verabredung mit einem Jungen.

Ich hätte zwar auch schon vorher Dates haben können - aber ich fühlte mich einfach noch nicht bereit dazu.

Aber was solls, ich will hier keine alten Geschichten aufwärmen.

Heute war also der große Abend und auch meine Freundinnen waren total aufgeregt.

Eine Stunde bevor der Ball starten sollte, wuselten wir also zu viert in meinem Schlafzimmer herum, weil ich mich partout nicht allein umziehen wollte.

"Meint ihr, Sirius wird mich küssen?" fragte Emily uns aufgeregt, als sie sich vor einem Spiegel ihre Augenlider golden schminkte.

Ich brummte nur verstimmt zur Antwort. Ich war immernoch ein bisschen neidisch, dass Emily mit meinem besten Freund zum Ball gehen würde.

Emily blickte mich erstaunt an, doch Michelle winkte ab.

"Hör nicht auf sie. Natürlich wird er versuchen dich zu küssen, er heißt ja nicht umsonst Sirius Black." sagte Michelle und zwinkerte Emily zu.

Ich rümpfte die Nase und zog ohne die beiden eines Blickes zu würdigen, mein neues Kleid und die Flügel an.

Die drei waren immer noch angeregt in ein überaus interessantes Gesprächsthema - Wer küsst denn nun wen? - vertieft, als ich mich im Spiegel betrachtete um mein Makeup aufzulegen.

Ich schminkte meine Wangen mit Rouge, sodass es aussah, als wäre ich lange draußen in einer kalten Winternacht gewesen.

Aber nicht zuviel.

Die Augen schminkte ich ganz besonders, damit meine grünen Augen noch mehr zur Geltung kamen. Noch ein bisschen Lippenstift. Perfekt.

Ich war richtig zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis und drehte mit zur Krönung des ganzen noch einzelne Locken in mein glattes dunkelrotes Haar.

"Können wir gehen?" fragte ich meine Freundinnen und diese verstummten augenblicklich und starrten mich an.

Sie bekamen sicher minutenlang kein Wort raus und so langsam wurde mir das etwas unangenehm. Wenn es ihnen nicht gefiel, konnten sie es doch einfach sagen.

Stattdessen beäugten sie mich mit offenen Mündern. Sie sahen aus wie Fische auf dem Trockenen.

"Ähm ja, ich glaub Jonathan wartet schon. Also, man sieht sich." sagte ich schnell und rauschte aus dem Zimmer.

Ich fühlte mich gar nicht wohl in meiner Haut. Ich dachte, es sehe einigermaßen gut aus, als ich mich so im Spiegel betrachtet hatte. Verwirrt wie ich war, bemerkte ich nicht wie ich ihn jemanden reinlief.

"Tschuldi -" setzte ich an, als ich bemerkte in _wen_ ich reingelaufen war. "Oh. Potter."

Na toll, dieser Abend fing ja wirklich klasse an!

Ich blickte ihm ins Gesicht.

_Wow._

Dieser Typ sah ja normalerweise schon gut aus, aber heute Abend war er wirklich _umwerfend._

Stopp, Lily! Denk das nicht!

Potters Haare waren noch etwas verwuschelter als sonst und er hatte sie wohl versucht mit etwas Gel zu bändigen, was richtig süss aussah.

Ahh, Lily, du tust es schon wieder!

Seine Haut - normalerweise braungebrannt - war heute weiß. Er wollte wohl einen Vampir darstellen, denn unter seinen Augen waren rote Augenringe zu erkennen.

Eigentlich sollte dies alles ja abschreckend wirken, doch auf mich wirkte es unglaublich faszinierend und anziehend.

"Wow, du siehst bezaubernd aus." sagte Potter plötzlich.

_WUMM!_ Der Zauber war wieder einmal gebrochen.

Fassungslos starrte ich ihn an. Ein Kompliment??! von Potter????!

Dieser Abend konnte nicht _noch_ seltsamer werden.

Wie sehr ich mich doch täuschte.

Potter realisierte wohl gerade, was er eben zu mir gesagt hatte, denn er stammelte plötzlich etwas Unverständliches vor sich hin und lief knallrot an.

Ich konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken, als ich ihn so sah. "Danke." nuschelte ich dann doch etwas verlegen.

Ich meine, es kam ja nicht alle Tage vor, dass man von 'Hallo - Ich bin der größte und tollste und beste' Potter ein Kompliment bekam.

Schließlich hassten wir uns.

Memo an mich: ein dickes rotes Kreuz im Kalender nicht vergessen!

Potter murmelte nun wieder etwas, was ich nicht verstehen konnte und verließ fluchtartig den Raum.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf über sein Verhalten und bewegte mich nun langsam in die selbe Richtung wie er, da Jonathan vor der großen Halle auf mich warten würde.

Suchend blickte ich mich um, als ich vor der großen Halle angekommen war, doch ich konnte ihn nirgends entdecken.

Plötzlich wurden mir wieder einmal die Augen von hinten zugehalten.

"Sirius?" flüsterte ich unsicher, obwohl ich mir ziemlich sicher war, dass es nicht Sirius war. Seine Hände waren weitaus sanfter.

"Nein, Lils." Ich wandte mich um und blicke in ein etwas enttäuscht wirkendes Gesicht. Jonathan.

Na klasse, Lily, das hast du ja mal wieder toll hingekriegt.

"Tut mir Leid, Jon. Sirius macht das normalerweise immer bei mir, deswegen hab ich gedacht, dass er es wieder ist." versuchte ich mich aus der Affäre zu ziehen.

Er schien sich mit der Erklärung zufrieden zu geben. Puh!

Nun blickte ich ihn von oben bis unten an.

"Du bist ja gar nicht verkleidet." stellte ich fest.

Jonathan hatte einen schwarzen Anzug mit Krawatte und weiße elegante Schuhe an. Sein hellbraunes Haar hatte er perfekt gestylt. Er sah umwerfend aus und ich freute mich schon mit ihm zusammen die große Halle zu betreten.

"Ähm doch. Ich gehe als ein Gentleman." sagte er und grinste.

Ich lachte und hakte mich bei ihm ein, als wir die große Halle betraten.

"Du siehst übrigens wundervoll aus, Lil." flüsterte er mir ins Ohr.

Ich lief leicht rot an, was man bei meinem Rouge im Gesicht glücklicherweise nicht erkennen konnte, und lächelte ihm dankbar zu.

Jetzt blickte ich mich in der großen Halle um. Es sah einfach fantastisch aus!

Potter und ich hatten gute Arbeit geleistet.

Riesige Kürbisse schwebten an der Decke und Skelette tanzten zur Musik der Band.

Ein großes Büffet war auch aufgestellt worden mit einer riesigen Eisskulptur in Form eines Kürbisses.

Die Geister der verschiedenen Häuser ließen es sich auch nicht nehmen, ein wenig Spaß zu haben und schwangen die nichtvorhandenen Hüften zur Musik.

Ich setzte mich an eines der kleinen Tischchen, die überall im Saal standen.

"Soll ich dir etwas zu trinken holen?" fragte Jonathan und beugte sich zu mir herunter.

"Gerne, danke!" erwiderte ich freundlich. Ich war froh, dass ich mit Jonathan hierher gekommen war. Er war so zuvorkommend.

Ich begann mich weiter im Saal umzusehen.

Plötzlich sah ich Potter mit einem Mädchen tanzen. Es war die Vertrauensschülerin aus dem Zugabteil, die mir bei Potters Vornamen weitergeholfen hatte.

Ich beobachtete die beiden.

Potter hatte eine Hand auf ihrem Rücken und seine andere war mit ihrer Hand verschränkt.

Das Mädchen schien immer röter zu werden, umso näher Potter sie an sich ranzog.

"Na, meine Hübsche! Wen spionierst du da wieder aus?" wurde ich aus meinen Gedanken gerissen und sah Sirius an, der meinem Blick gefolgt war.

"Aha, aha. Meinen lieben Prongs." Er sagte nichts weiter, grinste mich jedoch vielsagend an, was ich geflissentlich ignorierte.

Ich musterte Sirius nun eingehend.

Er hatte seine Haare so umfunktioniert, dass ihm ein paar Strähnen seines dichten schwarzen Haares elegant in sein wunderschönes Gesicht fielen.

Er war komplett in weiß gekleidet und trug eine Rose bei sich. Die meisten Mädchen im Saal warfen ihm schmachtende Blicke zu und ich konnte es ihnen nicht verdenken. Sirius hatte sich wieder einmal selbst übertroffen.

"Als was gehst du denn?" erkundigte ich mich neugierig.

"Casanova. Der größte Herzensbrecher aller Zeiten. Ich hab von ihm in Muggelkunde gehört."

Ich grinste bei dieser Erklärung. Das passte ja wie die Faust aufs Auge.

"Wo ist denn dein Date?" fragte Sirius mich nun.

"Hier." sagte eine Stimme und Jonathan stand wieder vor uns und hatte zwei Drinks in der Hand. Er reichte mir einen davon. "Hier bitte, Lil."

"Danke Jon." sagte ich und nahm einen Schluck.

"Da kommt Emi, Lils! Man sieht sich dann später. Reservier einen Tanz für mich, okay?" Ich nickte lachend, als Sirius mir noch einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange gab.

Ich sah wie sich Jonathans Gesicht anspannte und wollte ihn schnell ablenken.

"Wollen wir tanzen gehen?" fragte ich und stellte meinen Drink auf dem Tisch ab.

Ich wollte ihn nicht eifersüchtig machen. Dazu hatte er keinen Grund, denn ich mochte ihn wirklich sehr gerne.

Er nickte mich strahlend an und reichte mir seine Hand, die ich dankbar annahm.

Er führte mich zur Tanzfläche und gerade setzte ein langsames, romantisches Lied ein.

Ich verschränkte meine Hände hinter seinem Hals, während seine auf meinen Hüften ruhten und legte meinen Kopf auf seine Schulter.

Ich sah mich im Raum um und bemerkte gerade noch, wie jemand mit schwarzem Haar durch die Türen der großen Halle verschwand.

Ich dachte doch nicht mehr weiter darüber nach, dass jemand schon so frühzeitig den Ball verließ und konzentrierte mich mehr auf Jonathan.

Ich hob meinen Kopf von seinen Schultern und blickte ihm direkt in die Augen. Er hatte wirklich wunderschöne Augen.

"Weißt du Lily..." setzte er plötzlich an, ohne jedoch den Augenkontakt zu unterbrechen.

"Ich mag dich schon seit längerem. Du bist mir gleich am ersten Tag aufgefallen." sagte er und ich bemerkte wieder einmal, wie dankbar ich dem Rouge in meinem Gesicht war.

"Oh Jon, ich mag dich doch auch." gab ich zu und er drückte mich glücklich etwas näher an sich. Ich wurde etwas unsicher, als mir auch seine Lippen näher kamen.

"Du bist so schön, Lily." flüsterte er nun und seine Lippen waren fast vor meinen, bemerkte ich panisch.

Näher...

noch näher...

...zu nah!

_Stopp!_

"Ähm Jon, ich muss mal zur Toilette!" wehrte ich ihn ab, riss mich von ihm los und stürmte eilends aus der Halle.

Ich hatte jedoch keine Sekunde vorgehabt zur Toilette zu gehen, als ich aus der großen Halle rauschte und ging jetzt rasch in Richtung Schulsprecherraum.

Merlin und Agrippa, war das peinlich gewesen.

Es war ja nicht so, dass ich Jonathan nicht küssen wollte. Ich _wollte _ihn ja küssen.

Doch... oh Merlin, ich wusste einfach nicht wie. Was, wenn ich mich völlig vor ihm blamieren würde? Was, wenn er mich auslachen würde, nachdem ich ihn geküsst hatte?

Ich hatte in dieser Sache noch absolut keine Erfahrung und ich wusste auch nicht, wie ich sie mir besorgen könnte.

Das mit Sirius und mir damals waren nur kindische Spielereien. Es war in der vierten Klasse. Wir hatten uns kurz auf den Mund geküsst und danach wie blöd gekichert.

Aber das war jetzt mittlerweile drei Jahre her und ich wusste, dass sich Jonathan mit kleinen Küsschen nicht zufrieden geben würde. War ja auch verständlich.

Nur was sollte ich jetzt tun? Sirius konnte ich nicht bitten, mir dabei zu helfen. Er war mein bester Freund und sowas würde ganz sicher die Freundschaft zerstören.

Und das würde ich nie im Leben zulassen.

Ich war nun auch endlich am Schulsprecherraum angekommen.

Froh, dass ich gleich allein sein würde, um etwas Zeit zum Nachdenken zu bekommen, nannte ich das Passwort.

Ich trat hinein und wollte mich gleich auf die große Couch stürzen.

Nur - da war schon jemand.

Potter.

"Na, hast dich gut amüsiert, Evans, was?" sagte er gehässig und ich meinte, eine Spur Verbitterung aus seiner Stimme rauszuhören.

Ich gab keine Antwort.

Stattdessen betrachtete ihn, wie er so da lag. Er hatte sich seine Schminke bereits aus dem Gesicht gewaschen und saß nun in kurzen Shorts und einem schwarzen T-Shirt vor dem Kamin.

Er starrte zurück und ich sah wieder in diese wundervollen braunen Augen, die soviel Wärme und Vertrauen ausstrahlen konnten.

Ich fasste meinen Entschluss innerhalb von Sekunden.

"Küss mich, Potter!"

* * *

_Huch - vorbei? Das tut mir aber leid... ;P_

_Reviews?_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey Leute! Sorry, dass ich so lange nicht weitergeschrieben habe.. Aber Schule ist so stressig im Moment.._

_Ich hab grad keine Zeit um eure Reviews zu beantworten, aber das hol ich auf jeden Fall morgen nach! Versprochen! Vielen, vielen Dank dafür übrigens... ihr seid so lieb!_

_Aber jetzt erstmal viel Spaß mit dem neuen Chap._

**Disclaimer ist bekannt!**

* * *

Potters Gesichtszüge entglitten.

Er hatte seinen Mund weit aufgerissen, seine Augen waren hervorgetreten und er blinzelte stark um mich richtig fokussieren zu können.

Anscheinend war er sich nicht wirklich sicher, ob gerade wirklich _die_ Lily Evans zu ihm sprach, die ihn schon seit sieben Jahren nur anschrie und beschimpfte.

"Wie bitte?!" fragte er um Fassung ringend.

Er sah aus wie ein Fisch, wie er mich so anstarrte, doch diese Bemerkung schluckte ich schnell herunter, da mir im Moment nicht so nach Lachen zumute war.

Meine Stimme zitterte ein wenig und ich versuchte sie etwas zu festigen, was mir aber gründlich misslang.

"Küss mich." wiederholte ich.

"Evans, bist du betrunken?" fragte er und beäugte mich skeptisch.

"Nein." sagte ich und setzte mich neben ihn.

Er rutschte nicht weg.

Noch immer beobachtete er mich misstrauisch.

Jetzt musste ich scharf nachdenken. Wie konnte ich ihm das nur erklären, ohne dass es peinlich für mich werden würde...

Aber vor allem: Wie würde ich ihn dazu bringen können, es mir beizubringen?

Denk, Lily, denk!

Anscheinend war mein Blick vom vielen Nachdenken allmählich glasig geworden, denn Potter sah mich ziemlich seltsam an.

"Evans, Alkohol ist böse..." sagte er ganz langsam, als würde er zu einer geistig unterbelichteten Person sprechen.

Jetzt fuchtelte er auch noch mit der Hand vor meinem Gesicht herum.

"Ich bin nicht betrunken!" fauchte ich ihn an und schlug seine Hand weg. Er schwieg.

Ich holte tief Luft.

Augen zu und durch!

"Also, naja. Eben wollte Jonathan mich küssen und ich wollte es eigentlich auch. Aber dann ist mir eingefallen, dass ich... dass ich..."

"Dass du was?" hakte er nach.

"...dass ich gar nicht weiß, wie das geht." sagte ich leise.

Potter sah mich einen Moment lang an, als wäre ich völlig übergeschnappt, doch im nächsten Augenblick zuckten seine Mundwinkel nach oben und er brach in schallendes Gelächter aus.

Ich spürte, wie ich knallrot im Gesicht wurde.

Potter schüttete sich regelrecht aus vor Lachen und ich fürchtete, dass er noch ersticken würde, wenn das so weiter ging.

Da ich nicht wusste, was ich tun sollte, nahm die kindische Lily in mir mal wieder die Macht an sich, und ich boxte ihn fest gegen die Schulter.

"Hey, aua, lass das." sagte er und wischte sich die Lachtränen aus den Augen.

Er starrte mich eine Weile an, während ich den Blick konstant in Richtung Boden hielt.

"Und ich soll dir jetzt helfen, Evans?" fragte er und ich bemerkte, dass er sich bemühte, nicht nochmal in Lachen auszubrechen.

Ich vermied es ihn anzublicken und nickte dem Boden zu.

"Evans, du bist absolut geisteskrank."

Ich biss mir auf die Lippe und schwieg.

Als er daraufhin nichts mehr sagte, wagte ich es, aufzuschauen.

Das Lachen in seinem Gesicht war wie weggewischt und er starrte mal wieder nachdenklich ins Feuer.

So langsam überkam mich der Gedanke, ob dies wohl ein Fehler gewesen war.

Was, wenn er es nicht tun würde? Was, wenn er seinen Freunden erzählen würde? Sirius würde mich für komplett übergeschnappt halten und außerdem würde ich mich zum Gespött der ganzen Schule machen.

Doch noch einmal musste ich ihn fragen.

"Wirst du es tun?" fragte ich ihn flüsternd.

"Evans, das ist verrückt. Wir können uns nicht leiden." sagte er nur und sein Blick galt immer noch dem Feuer im Kamin.

Erleichtert, dass er mich nicht sofort abgewiesen hatte, begann jetzt auch mein Selbstvertrauen wieder zu wachsen.

"Danach können wir uns ja auch normal weiter hassen. Aber ich bitte dich dieses eine Mal in meinem Leben um Hilfe, und du weißt wie ernst es ist, wenn ich gerade _dich_ um Hilfe frage. Ich verspreche dir hoch und heilig, dass ich dich danach nie wieder um etwas bitten werde. Hexenehrenwort." sagte ich feierlich und legte die rechte Hand auf meine Brust.

Doch Potter sah mich immernoch nicht an und ich war am Verzweifeln.

"Nein, Evans." sagte er ganz plötzlich und ich sog scharf die Luft ein.

"Warum?" Meine Stimme war kaum mehr ein Flüstern.

"Da fragst du noch? Such dir jemand anderen. Sirius oder Remus oder von mir aus auch Peter - aber nicht mich."

"Aber Potter -" setzte ich an.

"Nein."

"Potter, Ich -"

"_Nein_, hab ich gesagt!"

Er machte Anstalten aufzustehen und in sein Zimmer zu laufen.

Wie konnte ein Mensch allein nur so stur sein?

Nun hieß es schnell und logisch denken. Das konnte nicht einfach sein letztes Wort sein.

Potter war bereits an der Tür angekommen.

"Bitte, _James_." flehte ich ihn an. Oh Merlin, wie tief ich gesunken war!

Jetzt hielt Potter inne.

Er drehte sich langsam und endlich sah er mich an, doch gleich darauf wünschte ich mir, er hätte es bleiben lassen.

Denn ich verspürte schon wieder dieses ungute Gefühl in der Bauchgegend. Wie immer, wenn er mich ansah. Schnell verdrängte ich es wieder.

Potter sah aus, als würde er gerade einen inneren Kampf in sich austragen. Ich wusste, dass ich einen wunden Punkt getroffen hatte, als ich seinen Vornamen aussprach - warum auch immer. Doch es schien mir zu gute zu kommen.

"Evans, das ist krank."

"Vielen Dank, das weiß ich auch selber." fauchte ich ihn an.

Vorsicht, Lily! Wenn du zu biestig zu ihm bist, wird er dir ganz bestimmt nicht helfen.

"Also?" hakte ich nach und bemühte mich etwas freundlicher zu klingen.

"Warum gerade ich?"

Oh nein, ich hatte so gehofft, dass er diese Frage nicht stellen würde!

"Warum nicht?"

"Ich bitte dich, Evans. Erstens kannst du mich nicht leiden und zweitens beantwortet man Fragen nicht mit Gegenfragen. Das ist unhöflich. Hat man dir keinen Anstand beigebracht?" Er grinste mich spöttisch an und ich hatte schon einen bissigen Kommentar auf den Lippen.

Ich besann mich jedoch noch im rechten Augenblick und schluckte ihn herunter. Ich durfte ihn nicht verärgern. Schließlich brauchte ich ihn noch.

"Naja, weil du soviel Erfahrung hast..." murmelte ich.

"Nur deshalb?" fragte er und ich nickte.

"Das glaube ich dir nicht. Andere Jungs haben auch genug Erfahrung." sagte er und blickte mich stirnrunzelnd an.

"Naja, du siehst auch gut aus..." presste ich wahrheitsgetreu hervor.

Potter grinste selbstgefällig.

Wie ich es hasste, wenn er das tat!

"Und warum noch?"

"Verdammt, Potter! Wirst du es nun tun oder nicht?" antwortete ich hitzig.

So langsam bekam ich echt genug von seinen dämlichen Fragereien.

Aber es stimmte schon. Wie kam ich überhaupt auf Potter? Ich hasste ihn doch so sehr.

Naja, die Situation hatte mich einfach überrollt und Potter war mir gerade am Nächsten. Rückgängig konnte ich es nun auch nicht mehr machen.

Und ehrlich gesagt wollte ich das auch gar nicht.

Er blickte mir noch einmal tief in die Augen und ich rutschte unruhig auf meinem Platz hin und her.

"Na - okay." sagte er zögernd. Merlin sei Dank!

"Aber unter zwei Bedingungen. Erstens, während wir das tun, was wir tun, also - du weißt schon was ich meine! Solange reden wir uns mit den Vornamen an. Ansonsten bleibt es bei Potter und Evans, klar? Zweitens, wenn irgendjemand von der Sache Wind kriegt, reiß ich dir den Kopf ab. Haben wir uns verstanden, Evans?" sagte er und versuchte einschüchternd auf mich zu wirken.

"Lily." sagte ich nur.

"Was?" fragte er verwirrt.

"Ich heiße Lily. Und das geht klar."

"Angenehm. James mein Name."

Ich kicherte verhalten und er verdrehte die Augen.

"Okay. Gut. Dann zeig mal was du drauf hast, _Lily._" Er blickte mich erwartungsvoll an und lehnte sich an der Couch zurück.

"Was, JETZT?" quiekte ich.

"Nein, wenn Ostern und Weihnachten zusammenfallen. Natürlich jetzt!" sagte er eindringlich und nahm meine Hand.

Ich wollte sie gerade zurückziehen, als ich bemerkte, dass er sie streichelte.

"Ich versuche nur, es dir einfacher zu machen, Ev - _Lily." _flüsterte er mir zu und ich errötete.

Ich schluckte. Ich musste das einfach tun. Ich hatte gar keine andere Wahl, wenn ich mich vor Jonathan nicht blamieren wollte. Jetzt oder nie.

Schnell beugte ich mich über Potter und berührte kurz mit meinen Lippen seine.

Wie vom Blitz getroffen, zuckte ich zurück und setzte mich aufrecht auf die Couch.

Das war es also. Ich hatte James Potter geküsst.

Und es war gar nicht mal so schlecht gewesen.

Stopp! Böser Gedanke!

"Oh Merlin, was war denn das?" fragte Potter und grinste mich spöttisch an.

"Ein Kuss, du Idiot!" fauchte ich ihn an.

"Nein, _Lily_, DAS war kein Kuss." sagte Potter immer noch grinsend.

"Doch _James_, das war es." sagte ich und lächelte ihn zuckersüss an. Mit Genugtuung stellte ich fest, dass er zusammenzuckte.

Das musste ich mir merken - Potter einfach immer nur bei seinem Vornamen nennen, wenn man ein bisschen Spaß haben wollte.

Doch das Triumphgefühl flaute ziemlich schnell wieder ab, als ich merkte, dass sich seine Hände auf meine Hüften legten. "Was hast du vor?" wisperte ich ihm zu. Doch er antwortete nicht, sondern hob mich sanft hoch, und arrangierte mich so, dass ich nun auf ihm saß.

Merlin, steh mir bei!

"Was wird das, Potter?" fragte ich ihn und bemühte mich meine Stimme unter Kontrolle zu halten.

Doch er hatte meine Angst wohl bemerkt.

"Ich dachte, du wolltest es lernen? Also. Jetzt beruhig dich erstmal und dann entspann dich. Sei nicht so verkrampft. Alles klar?"

Ich nickte ihm zu und er legte seine Hände auf meine Schultern und begann von dort ab, langsam hinunter zu streicheln bis zu meiner Hüfte.

Ich kicherte.

"Wieso lachst du?" fragte Potter irritiert.

"Das kitzelt."

"Woah, Evans. Reiß dich mal ein bisschen zusammen. Du benimmst dich wie eine Erstklässlerin." sagte er und verdrehte die Augen.

"Leck mich, Potter!" erwiderte ich schnippisch. Was bildete sich dieser Kerl überhaupt ein?

"Nein, danke. Soweit sind wir noch nicht."

Meine Wangen glühten. So langsam wurde ich wütend. Ich wollte ihm das auf der Stelle zurückzahlen. Hier und jetzt.

Ich lehnte mich zu ihm nach vorne und er sah mich misstrauisch an, doch ich ignorierte ihn.

Ich gab ihm einen kleinen unschuldigen Kuss auf die Wange.

Zaghaft strich ich nun zuerst über seine Brust und ließ meine Hände dann unter sein Shirt wandern. Ansatzweise konnte ich Muskeln ertasten. Er zuckte zusammen und ich hatte für einen kurzen Augenblick Angst, etwas falsch gemacht zu haben.

Doch wirklich nur für einen kurzen Augenblick, denn dann strich ich ihm sanft mit meiner Hand durch sein dichtes schwarzes Haar.

Ich wusste schon seit geraumer Zeit, dass Potters Schwäche, seine Haare waren und dies nutzte ich jetzt zu meinem Vorteil.

Er schloss die Augen und keuchte leise auf, während meine andere Hand immer noch sanft über seine Brust wanderte.

Ich stoppte aprubt und er starrte mich an.

"Woher weißt du, dass..." begann er. Ich blickte ihn fragend an.

"Egal. Vergiss es." wehrte er ab.

"Also - das war gut. Lass es langsam angehen." flüsterte er dann. "Jetzt beug dich zu mir runter, okay?"

Ich schluckte, tat aber wie mir gehießen und sah ihm tief in die Augen. Langsam, ganz langsam...

Jetzt spürte ich Potters Hand hinter meinem Nacken und er zog mich endgültig zu sich herunter und küsste mich. Ich atmete schwer durch die Nase aus, wehrte mich jedoch nicht. Zuerst presste er nur seine Lippen auf meine und ich war ihm sehr dankbar dafür.

Er bewegte seine weichen Lippen sanft über meine. Ich genoss so sehr, was er da tat und fühlte mich wie in einem Traum.

Er war so zärtlich, dass ich dachte ich müsse in Ohnmacht fallen.

"James..." hauchte ich gegen seinen Mund. Oh nein, hab ich das wirklich gerade gesagt?

"Das ist geisteskrank. Das ist absolut geisteskrank." keuchte James, als er sich kurz von mir löste, um nach Luft zu schnappen.

Doch sofort presste er wieder seine Lippen auf meine und ich schlang meine Arme um seinen Nacken.

Ich ließ mich nach hinten auf die Couch sinken und zog ihn mit mir, sodass er auf mir lag.

Bei Merlins Bart... hier liege ich nun, mit meinem größten Feind auf mir und falle ihn an wie eine Wildkatze.

Geht es denn noch merkwürdiger?

Oh ja.

Während Potter nebenbei mit meinen Haaren spielte, bemerkte ich plötzlich, wie seine Zunge sanft über meine Unterlippe strich.

Sofort ließ ich von ihm ab.

"Du...du hast deine Zunge benutzt!" sagte ich geschockt.

"Ach wirklich?" Er tat ebenfalls schockiert und rollte sich von mir runter. "Wenn du mir das jetzt nicht gesagt hättest, hätte ich es nicht gewusst!"

So ein blöder Idiot!

"Jaja, mach dich nur über mich lustig. Wieso hast du das getan?" fragte ich.

"_Lily_, mit Kindergartenküssen kommst du bei Jonathan nicht weit, glaub mir." spottete er, und ich wusste, dass er Recht hatte.

"Also... was denkst du? Machen wir weiter?" fragte ich kleinlaut.

Er schien kurz zu überlegen. "Nein, ich denke das ist keine gute Idee."

"WAS?" Ich sprang auf die Beine und starrte ihn zornig an. Warum wollte er mir jetzt auf einmal nicht mehr helfen? Küsste ich so schlimm?

"Beruhig dich. Ich meine nur, dass du eine kleine Auszeit brauchst. War etwas viel für dich heute. Keine Sorge, morgen darfst du mich wieder küssen." sagte er und grinste blöd.

Ich schlug blind mit meinem Arm um mich, in der Hoffnung irgendetwas von ihm zu treffen, um ihm weh tun zu können, doch er hatte meine Hand schon gepackt.

Sie war direkt vor seinem Mund.

_Mist_, wär ich nur etwas schneller gewesen, hätte ich ihm eine blutige Lippe schlagen können.

"Vorsicht, _Lily_. Beschädige diese wertvollen Lippen nicht. Du wirst sie noch brauchen." sagte er und grinste scheinheilig.

"Ich gehe jetzt ins Bett." sagte er noch und sprang schnell auf, um noch einem vermeintlichen Schlag meinerseits zu entgehen.

"Wenn das Jonnie-Boy wüsste." sagte Potter.

"Wenn er was wüsste?"

"Dass ich sein Mädchen küsse." sagte Potter zwinkernd. Dann verschwand er in seinem Zimmer.

Völlig perplex blieb ich zurück.

Dann rappelte ich mich auf und huschte ins Badezimmer.

Im Spiegel betrachtete ich mich.

Meine Lippen waren leicht gerötet, mein Blick war glasig und ich war rot wie eine Tomate.

Bei Merlin, dass Potter mich überhaupt angefasst hatte, bei dem Anblick, grenzte fast schon an ein Wunder.

Jetzt durchfuhr mich diese Erkenntnis wie ein Blitz.

Potter. Mich angefasst. Mich GEKÜSST!

Schnell wischte ich mir mit der Hand über meine Lippen und meine Stirn, als ob ich es damit ungeschehen machen könnte.

"Was hab ich mir da nur eingebrockt..."

* * *

_hihi, das wars schon wieder. Ich bin so fies, oder?_

_Habt ihr ein Review für mich? _


	8. Chapter 8

_So! Endlich hab ich es geschafft dieses Chap hochzuladen. Ich hatte einige Probleme mit dieser Seite und deshalb ging es nicht. _

_Leider bin ich immernoch nicht dazu gekommen eure soo lieben Reviews zu beantworten. (Die Lehrer sind schuld!)_

_Ich hoffe, dass ich es ein bisschen wieder gut mache, indem ich sage: Ihr seid super! Viel Spaß beim neuen Chap! ;)_

**_Disclaimer ist bekannt!_**

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen hielt ich in der großen Halle Ausschau nach Jonathan. Ich befürchtete schon, dass er nicht kommen würde.

Doch er kam.

Und er sah wahnsinnig niedergeschlagen aus.

Ich rannte auf ihn zu und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Guten Morgen!" begrüßte ich ihn lächelnd.

"Morgen." sagte er und lächelte mich schwach an.

"Hör mal, Jon. Das gestern tut mir wirklich leid. Mir ging es einfach nicht so gut. Aber das ändert nichts daran, dass ich dich sehr mag."

Ich berührte schüchtern seine Hand und ehe ich mich versah hatte er auch schon seine Hand fest um meine geschlossen. Er strahlte mich glücklich an.

"Das macht doch nichts, Lils! Es kam wohl alles etwas zu schnell. Wollen wir dann jetzt frühstücken?" fragte er und lächelte mich verliebt an. Ich nickte ihm zu.

Nun brauchten wir uns nichts mehr zu sagen. Wir hatten uns auch ohne weitere Worte verstanden...

"Hey, gibts da etwas, was ich noch nicht weiß?" fragte jemand hinter mir plötzlich und ich drehte mich um und sah Sirius, dessen Blick auf meinen Fingern haftete, die mit Jonathans verschränkt waren.

Sirius hatte die Unterlippe vorgeschoben und starrte mich vorwurfsvoll an.

Ich umarmte ihn lachend und strich ihm die Haare aus der Stirn.

"Oh Lil, dich hats ja ganz schön erwischt." grinste Sirius mich an, nachdem er sich sanft von mir gelöst hatte.

Ich antwortete nicht, sondern tänzelte nur durch die große Halle und ließ mich danach auf der Bank nieder.

Links und rechts von mir saßen Sirius und Jonathan.

Sirius bedachte mich mit einem seltsamen Blick, doch ich war zu fröhlich, als dass ich dem Aufmerksamkeit schenken würde.

Glücklich zwischen "meinen" beiden Jungs zu sitzen begann ich zu frühstücken.

"Lily, kommst du? Wir haben doch jetzt Wahrsagen." sprach mich Jonathan nach einer Weile an.

"Ich hab jetzt leider Muggelkunde. Hätte ich dieses Fach bloß nicht gewählt. Die Muggel haben doch eh alle einen Knall." murrte Sirius.

"Nix gegen deine Familie, Lils!" ergänzte er noch schnell, doch ich winkte nur ab. Wenn Muggel einen Knall hatten, dann gehörte meine Familie definitiv dazu.

"Ist schon in Ordnung, Sirius. Wir sehen uns nachher in Verwandlung." Ich drückte ihm einen festen Kuss auf seine Stirn und nahm danach Jonathans Hand, die er mir bereits entgegen gestreckt hatte.

Händchenhaltend schlenderten wir zu Wahrsagen und ließen zwei grauenvolle Stunden und einen noch grauenvolleren Schultag über uns ergehen...

* * *

Ich alberte gerade nach dem wohl anstrengendsten Schultag meines Lebens, mit Jonathan im Gemeinschaftsraum herum, als er mich plötzlich dicht an sich zog.

Ich konnte sein Parfüm riechen. Es roch irgendwie... eigenartig.

Ganz und gar nicht wie Potter.

_Halt mal!_

Lily, denk nie wieder an Potter, wenn du mit Jonathan zusammen bist! Denk einfach _nie_ an Potter.

"Lily, du bist so schön." sagte er und zog mich noch näher an sich.

Ja, das hatte er mir gestern schon gesagt.

Aber es war ja nett.

Seine Lippen waren schon wieder so verdächtig nah an meinen und ich musste mir schnellstens einen Ausweg überlegen.

"Ehm, tolles Wetter heute, nicht?" lenkte ich ihn ab und brach in ein nervöses Kichern aus.

"Hmmhm..."

Panisch blickte ich auf Jonathans immer näher kommenden Mund.

Merlin und Agrippa, helft mir! Ich war doch immer ein gutes Mädchen! Hab immer meinen Teller leer gegessen und brav mein Zimmer aufgeräumt...

Gerade lief Potter an der Couch vorbei, auf der Jonathan und ich lagen. Merlin sei Dank! _Potter!_ Ich war noch nie in meinem Leben so glücklich gewesen, ihn zu sehen.

Ich entwand mich sofort Jonathans Griff und warf ihm einen entschuldigenden Blick zu.

Ich überschlug mich beinahe vor Freude, Potter zu sehen. (Dass ich das auch noch erleben durfte.) Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

Ich eilte so schnell auf ihn zu, dass ich die Teppichkante auf dem Boden übersah, darüberstolperte und ihm mit voller Wucht gegen den Rücken knallte.

Ich hatte instinktiv meine Arme um seinen Bauch geschlungen und ihn mit mir zu Boden gerissen. Oh Merlin, diese Woche übertraf ich mich wirklich selbst an Peinlichkeiten.

Ich hörte, wie jemand hinter uns pfiff.

"Hey Kleines, lass mir Prongs am Leben, er ist das Beste was ich hab." rief Sirius hinter mir. Ich hätte es mir ja denken können.

Wenn diese ganze Situation nicht so peinlich gewesen wäre, wär ich ja gerührt gewesen, wie Sirius über Potter sprach, aber mit dem Gesicht in Potters Haaren, fiel es mir etwas schwer, sentimental zu werden.

"Ahh, Evans. Runter von mir. Sofort." stöhnte Potter unter mir.

Ich rollte mich blitzartig von ihm herunter und streckte ihm meine Hand hin, die er gekonnt ignorierte.

Da wollte man einmal nett zu ihm sein...

"Ähm Potter. Wir müssen jetzt in den Schulsprecherraum. Du weißt schon. Schulsprechersachen. Und so." Ich versuchte ihm mit meinen Blicken zu verdeutlichen, was ich wirklich meinte.

"Nimms mir nicht übel, Evans. Aber im Moment hab ich wirklich keine Lust auf _dich_." sagte Potter gehässig.

"So? Dann muss ich das wohl McGonagall melden, dass du deiner Pflicht als Schulsprecher nicht nachkommst." erwiderte ich hinterlistig.

Potter wollte gerade etwas darauf antworten, doch ihm fiel wohl nicht ein was. Er nickte ergeben und ich grinste ihn triumphierend an.

Wir kletterten durch das Porträtloch und sobald dieses wieder geschlossen war, ging auch schon das Geschimpfe los.

"Sag mal, Evans, was fällt dir eigentlich ein, mich so rumzukommandieren? Ich bin nicht dein Eigentum. Du kannst mich nicht einfach benutzen wenn du gerade Lu -"

Doch weiter kam er nicht. Ich hatte bereits sein Gesicht in meine Hände genommen, zu mir runtergezogen und wollte ihn küssen.

Einen Augenblick lang schien er sich nicht zu wehren, doch dann schubste er mich sachte beiseite.

"Nicht hier!" zischte er mir wütend zu, packte mich an der Hand und zog mich hinter sich her in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Schulsprecher.

Oh Merlin, hoffentlich hatte uns niemand gesehen.

Potter machte Riesenschritte, und ich musste rennen um mit ihm Gleichschritt halten zu können.

Im Schulsprecherraum angekommen, ließ er sich in einen Sessel sinken und vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen.

Was war denn nun schon wieder los? Bekam er Zweifel bei der ganzen Sache?

Die bekam ich ehrlich gesagt auch, denn was wir hier taten, war wirklich nicht mehr normal. Ich betrog doch auch Jonathan in gewisser Weise und das bereitete mir ein unheimlich schlechtes Gewissen. Doch ich wollte doch nur, dass es zwischen uns gut lief. Ich wollte ihn glücklich machen. Und das konnte ich nicht, wenn ich küsste wie eine Erstklässerin.

Es war also zu unserem gemeinsamen Wohl und schon fühlte ich mich ein wenig besser.

Mutig wie ich war, ging ich mit langsamen aber sicheren Schritten auf Potter zu.

Ich hob meine Hand und strich ihm sanft durch sein dichtes schwarzes Haar.

Oh, wie weich es war.

Er schreckte auf und starrte mich entgeistert an, während meine Hand sofort zurückzuckte.

"Was ist?" fragte ich ihn und meine Stimme zitterte leicht.

"Tschuldige, das ist nur so... ungewohnt." sagte er und sein Blick hatte sich wieder etwas gefestigt. Doch nun konnte man noch etwas anderes in seinen Augen erkennen.

Aber was war es? Traurigkeit? Schmerz?

Nein, bestimmt nicht.

"Ja, ich weiß was du meinst." Ich gab ein hölzernes Lachen von mir.

"Ich hätte nicht im Traum daran gedacht, dich einmal zu küssen! Und dann auch noch freiwillig!" Ich schüttelte mich.

Ich erwartete nun einen bissigen Kommentar seinerseits, so wie ich es gewohnt war, doch der blieb aus.

Stattdessen starrte er auf seine Hände und musterte sie, als wären sie ganz furchtbar interessant.

War ich etwa zu weit gegangen?

Jetzt musste ich schnellstens handeln. Ich konnte es mir nicht leisten, ihn zu verlieren. Also, als Lehrer verstand sich.

Ich nahm mein letztes bisschen Mut zusammen, nahm seine Hände in meine und ließ mich auf seinem Schoß nieder.

Dankbar, dass er wohl im Moment zu perplex schien, um zu reagieren, lehnte ich meinen Kopf an seine Schulter.

Oh, wie gut er roch!

"Es tut mir leid." flüsterte ich ihm ins Ohr.

"Wow. Eine Entschuldigung von _Lily_ Evans. Ich mach mir ein Kreuzchen im Kalender." sagte er und lachte leise auf.

Ich grinste ihn an und er legte seine Arme um mich.

Oh Merlin, das war alles sowas von makaber!

"Also, was meinst du? Wollen wir da weitermachen, wo wir gestern aufgehört haben?" flüsterte er mir von hinten in meine Haare.

Ein warmer Schauer durchfuhr mich. Wie schaffte er das nur?

"Nein, _James_. Ich bin echt müde." sagte ich, vergrub mein Gesicht tiefer an seinem Schlüsselbein und schloss die Augen.

Im Augenblick wollte ich nichts anderes als einfach nur seine Nähe und Wärme spüren.

_Moment mal!_

Potters _Wärme_ und _Nähe_??

Irgendetwas hier lief ganz schön falsch.

"Wie bitte? Du willst diese _vollkommenen_ Lippen nicht mehr küssen?" fragte er entrüstet und ich öffnete ein Auge um ihn anzublicken.

Er hatte seine Lippen zu einem Kussmund zusammengepresst und die Augen zusammengekniffen.

Ich gab ihm einen kleinen flüchtigen Kuss auf die gespitzten Lippen und begann dann zu kichern.

Damit schien er nicht gerechnet zu haben, denn er starrte mich fassungslos an.

"Du bist ein richtiges kleines Biest, Evans."

"Liiiiilyyyyy." trällerte ich ihm zu.

"Schön. Dann eben _Lily_. Trotzdem bist du ein Biest." erwiderte Potter und wollte mich von sich schubsen.

Ich hatte ihn jedoch fest in meinem Klammergriff und ließ ihm keine Möglichkeit zu entkommen.

Merlin, was tat ich hier bloß? Haaallooo! Erde an Lily! Kennst du noch den kleinen, süssen Jonathan? Deinen FREUND?

Ich verbannte diese Stimme aus meinem Gehirn schnellstens und gab mich ganz James' Geruch und der Wärme hin, die er ausstrahlte.

Dies war einfach zu schön, auch wenn ich das nie in meinem Leben zugegeben hätte. Nur über meine Leiche.

Dies hatte ganz bestimmt nichts mehr damit zu tun, wie ich Jonathan am besten küsste. Irgendetwas anderes lag in der Luft, wenn ich mit Potter zusammen war.

Doch ich wusste noch nicht was.

Am Liebsten hätte ich ihn einfach gar nicht mehr losgelassen, da ich soviel Geborgenheit wie nie zuvor spürte, doch da hatte ich nicht mit Potter gewettet.

"Du erdrückst mich." jammerte er. Doch in Jammern-Ignorieren war ich geübt und so drückte ich mich noch fester an ihn.

"Hast du schonmal was von dem niedlichen kleinen Wort _Diät_ gehört? Ich glaube, das wär was für dich." sagte er plötzlich.

Sofort sprang ich auf und starrte ihn zornig an. Wie konnte er es nur wagen...? Ich war vielleicht kein Supermodel, aber zu dick war ich ganz bestimmt nicht!

"Ich hab doch gewusst, dass ich dich so von mir runterkriege." sagte Potter und grinste mich verschlagen an.

Einen Moment lang war ich wirklich sprachlos.

"Du bist schrecklich, Potter." stöhnte ich dann.

"Ich weiß." Er nickte.

"Und trotzdem küsst du mich." sagte er und grinste nun noch breiter.

Ich streckte ihm die Zunge raus. "Du Schuft. Ich gehe jetzt ins Bett."

"Morgen, selbe Zeit, selber Ort?" fragte er mich.

"Ich werde da sein."

* * *

_tihihi, ich bin ja so gemein, nicht wahr? Würdet ihr trotzdem reviewen? -bettel-_


	9. Chapter 9

_Okay, ihr dürft mich vierteilen, mich kochen, mich hängen, skalpieren oder euch noch viel mehr andere grausame Foltermethoden überlegen, die ihr mir antun könnt, aber BITTE lasst mich erst einmal erklären:_

_Schule. Ich weiß, die Ausrede ist billig. Aber hey - sie ist wahr. Dieses Jahr ist ein äußerst stressiges Jahr für mich und ich versuche nur, es gut zu machen. Daher kommen andere Dinge manchmal etwas kürzer. Tut mir echt Leid. Ich versuche das nächste Chap viiiel schneller zu posten! _

_Nochmal: Es tut mir Leid, und ich hoffe, dass ihr mir vielleicht trotzdem ein Review da lasst. _

**Disclaimer ist bekannt.**

* * *

**9. Von versteckten Andeutungen und ungeahnten Gefühlen**

Als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, hatte ich bereits ein Lächeln auf den Lippen. Ich hatte einen wunderschönen Traum gehabt.

Ich hatte geträumt, wie ich mit jemandem Hand in Hand über die Ländereien von Hogwarts spazierte und wie wir uns küssten, gerade als die Sonne unterging.

Für mich stand natürlich außer Frage, dass das Jonathan und ich waren.

Jonathan.

Mein Freund.

Ich mochte es, wie das klang.

Bei dem Gedanken an ihn, breitete sich in meinem Bauch ein Freudegefühl aus und ich zog mich rasch an, um ihn so schnell wie möglich sehen zu können.

In der großen Halle hielt ich Ausschau nach ihm und ehe ich mich versah hing mir auch schon jemand am Hals.

Doch es war nicht Jonathan.

„Liiilyyyy!", kreischte mir dieser Jemand ins Ohr, der nicht im Traum dran zu denken schien, mich jemals wieder loszulassen.

Ich versuchte mich zu lösen, doch da ich keine Brechstange zur Hand hatte, gestaltete sich das etwas schwierig. Trotzdem konnte ich irgendwie das Gesicht von Emily ausmachen.

„Oh, Emi... musst du mich so anfallen? Und auch noch am frühen Morgen?", stöhnte ich.

„Tut mir leid, Lils!", sagte sie atemlos und hielt mich immer noch fest an sich gedrückt.

„Aber du hast dich die letzten zwei Tage überhaupt nicht mehr bei uns blicken lassen und da haben wir uns Sorgen gemacht!

Beim Essen hab ich dich auch nie gesehen! Ach und Lily, du sahst toll aus an Halloween! Aber als wir dir das sagen wollten, warst du schon weg.

Naja, egal. Was ist denn mit dir los? Du bist nur noch in deinem Schulsprecherraum gesessen und –"

„und James übrigens auch.", unterbrach Michelle Emilys Wortschwall, die nun auch zu uns getreten war.

Sie grinste mich bis über beide Ohren an und zog die Augenbrauen in die Höhe.

Wow, wenn sie, sie noch ein Stückchen weiter hochziehen würde, würde sie glatt als physikalisches Wunder durchgehen.

„Und was möchtest du mir damit sagen?", fragte ich sie betont höflich und ließ mich auf der Bank am Gryffindortisch nieder.

Michelle setzte sich mir gegenüber und grinste mich immer noch an.

„Sprich dich ruhig aus." , sagte ich.

So langsam wurde ich wirklich unruhig. Außerdem ging mir dieses Dauergrinsen auf die Nerven.

„Er war bei dir", schoss es aus ihr heraus, als ob sie das schon die ganze Zeit sagen wollte.

Ich schluckte hart. _Verdammt!_ Wusste sie etwa etwas?

Nein, das war unmöglich!

„Sicher, war er das. Wir mussten schließlich Schulsprechersachen klären", entgegnete ich ruhig und biss in einen Donut. Immer schön cool bleiben.

„Ach, komm schon...", sagte Michelle und verdrehte die Augen. „Du kannst mir viel erzählen, aber nicht, dass du Stunden mit James Potter allein in einem Raum verbringen kannst, ohne ihn anzufallen."

Ich verschluckte mich an meinem Donut und begann zu husten. Verdammt. Michelle hatte mal wieder den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen, ohne es überhaupt zu wissen.

„Es ist aber wahr!", keuchte ich ungehalten.

„Und da läuft wirklich nichts?" Oh nein, schon wieder dieses Grinsen!

„Igitt, mit Potter? Michelle, bitte, ich esse gerade! Mir wird gleich schlecht." Ich versuchte so glaubwürdig wie möglich zu sein, doch irgendwie schien sie es mir immer noch nicht abzukaufen.

Deshalb versuchte ich noch einen draufzusetzen.

„Außerdem bin ich mit Jonathan zusammen."

Bingo!

Ihr klappte der Mund auf und sie starrte mich entgeistert an.

„Du... Jon - Was?" Sie schien völlig durch den Wind und ich musste mich heftig zusammen nehmen, um nicht loszukichern.

„Wir sind zusammen."

Michelle fing sich schnell wieder und ihr verdutzter Gesichtsausdruck wich einem fröhlichen.

„Oh Lils, das ist wunderbar, seit wann?", fragte sie und strahlte mich an.

Doch bevor ich antworten konnte, unterbrach sie mich auch schon wieder. „Und warum hast du uns nichts erzählt?" Sie verschränkte die Arme und blickte mich vorwurfsvoll an.

„Wollte ich ja, aber es kam alles so plötzlich. Es war ein Tag nach Halloween. Tut mir Leid.", sagte ich und blickte sie entschuldigend an.

„Ach, vergeben und vergessen. Ich bin ja so ein großzügiger Mensch und verzeihe dir noch einmal.", sagte sie mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen.

Merlin, sie verbrachte eindeutig zuviel Zeit mit Potter.

„Na, dann bin ich ja froh...", meinte ich und verdrehte kurz die Augen. „Sag mal, wo ist eigentlich Emily?"

„Bei Sirius", sagte sie beiläufig und streckte ihren Finger in die Richtung der beiden.

Ich folgte Michelles Finger und sah wie Emily am Ende der Bank bei Sirius auf dem Schoß saß und ihn mit Küssen bedeckte.

Ich spürte ein kleines Gefühl der Eifersucht in mir hochkriechen, als ich die beiden so glücklich sah.

Aber ich hatte ja auch einen Freund, und er war perfekt. Gutaussehend, höflich, witzig.

Er war wirklich wunderbar.

Ich hatte es endlich geschafft meinen Blick von Sirius und Emily loszueisen, ihn weiterwandern zu lassen und er blieb – oh, Wunder - an Potter hängen.

Er sah so verschlafen und niedlich aus, dass ich am liebsten aufgestanden wäre, und ihm in die Wange gekniffen hätte._ Stopp! Böser Gedanke! _James Potter ist definitiv _nicht _niedlich.

Gerade als ich meinen Blick von ihm abwenden wollte, hob auch er den Kopf von seinem Frühstück und sah mich an.

Eine unergründliche Atmosphäre ergriff nun Besitz von der Halle und ich hörte das Gelächter meiner Mitschüler nur noch von fern in meinen Ohren klingen.

Ich schien wie in einem Bann und starrte wie hypnotisiert in Potters warme, haselnussbraune Augen.

Es war, als ob nur noch wir zwei uns in diesem Raum befanden...

„Hey, Schatz!"

Verwirrt sah ich mich um.

_Schatz?_

Seit wann nannte mich Potter _Schatz_?

Doch es war nicht Potter gewesen.

„Jonathan.", murmelte ich und versuchte, ihm ein Lächeln zu schenken, was wahrscheinlich ziemlich komisch aussehen musste, wenn man noch so in Gedanken versunken war, wie ich.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir, Lil?", fragte Jonathan mich besorgt.

„Klar, ich war nur in Gedanken.", sagte ich, immer noch nicht ganz anwesend.

Jonathan musterte mich skeptisch, erwiderte aber nichts mehr.

Er gab mir einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen und ich fröstelte.

Langsam sammelte ich mich wieder und begann endlich zu frühstücken.

Wieso hatten Potters verdammte Augen immer nur so eine seltsame Wirkung auf mich?

Und wieso hatte vor allem James Potter im Ganzen eine noch viel seltsamere Wirkung auf mich?

„Lily, du weißt ja, dass Emily morgen Geburtstag hat, oder?", sprach mich Michelle plötzlich an und riss mich aus meinen verbotenen Gedanken.

„Klar, weiß ich das, schließlich hab ich ihr Geburtstagsgeschenk schon vor Wochen besorgt", erwiderte ich.

„Okay, klasse, wir wollen nämlich eine Überraschungsparty geben. Morgen Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum. Seid ihr zwei dabei?", sagte sie und blickte Jonathan und mich fragend an.

„Selbstverständlich!", sagte ich sofort. Jonathan sah jedoch nicht so glücklich aus.

Doch ich achtete nicht wirklich darauf, erhob mich, gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange und begab mich in meine erste Unterrichtsstunde.

---

Später am Nachmittag im Gemeinschaftsraum, war ich gerade dabei meine Hausaufgaben für Kräuterkunde zu erledigen, als ich plötzlich merkte wie sich mir jemand gegenübersetzte.

Ich blickte von meinen Hausaufgaben auf und sah in ein wahnsinnig niedergeschlagenes Gesicht.

„Jonathan?"

„Ja..?", antwortete mein Freund mit einem gequälten Lächeln.

Es brach mir fast das Herz, ihn so zu sehen.

„Was ist mit dir los?", fragte ich ihn besorgt. „Ist irgendwas passiert?"

Er setzte sich näher zu mir auf die Couch und strich mir durch meine Haar.

„Müssen wir morgen wirklich auf diesen Geburtstag gehen?", fragte er mit so sanfter Stimme, dass ich glaubte zu zerschmelzen.

„Ja sicher, warum nicht?", flüsterte ich ihm zu.

„Ich wäre viel lieber mal mit dir alleine...", sagte er und setzte einen flehenden Blick auf.

„Naja, Emi ist meine beste Freundin und aah..."

Jonathan küsste sich gerade einen Weg meinen Hals entlang.

„Jon! Wir sind hier nicht alleine!", zischte ich ihm zu.

„Wird schon niemanden stören...", hauchte er gegen meinen Hals und ich erzitterte., obwohl mein Gesicht glühte.

Irgendwie fanden seine Hände nun den Weg unter meine Kleidung. Ich schluckte. Ich wollte noch nicht soweit gehen. Und vor allem nicht im vollen Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Lily, du bist so schön..."

Panisch blickte ich mich im Raum um und bemerkte nun, dass Potter uns aus den Augenwinkeln heraus beobachtete. Nein, nicht uns. Nur Jonathan. Er warf ihm einen verächtlichen Blick zu, doch Jonathan bemerkte ihn nicht, denn er war ja viel zu beschäftigt mit – naja, mir.

Endlich sah Potter zu mir.

Ich versuchte Potter mit meinen Blicken zu verdeutlichen, dass er mir helfen sollte.

Doch daran schien er nicht im Traum zu denken und wandte sich mit einem Kopfschütteln und einem spöttischen Grinsen wieder seinem Buch zu.

Doch bevor ich mich über die Tatsache wundern konnte, dass Potter ein Buch las, sog ich scharf die Luft ein, als Jonathan die Knöpfe meiner Bluse öffnete.

Ich musste dem Ganzen so schnell wie möglich ein Ende bereiten, bevor Jonathan noch auf die Idee kam, weiterzugehen, als mich ‚nur' zu berühren.

Aber wie?

Jonathan sagen, dass ich es nicht wollte, konnte ich schon einmal ausschließen. Er würde mich für prüde oder sonst was halten und das wollte ich nicht. Es wäre mir zu peinlich.

Blieb also nur noch eine Möglichkeit:

Potter als Sündenbock.

„Potter! Fünf Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!", quiekte ich jetzt, noch bevor mich mein gesunder Menschenverstand aufhalten konnte, und sprang auf.

Oh Merlin, wenn das gut ging, dann würde ich versprechen auf eine Klosterschule zu wechseln.

Oder naja, mir vielleicht irgendwann in meinem Leben mal eine von innen anzusehen.

„_WAS_?", rief Potter erbost und sprang ebenfalls auf. Wütend funkelte er mich an.

„Tu nicht so, Potter! Ich habe genau gesehen, wie du die Stinkbombe gerade eben in den Raum geworfen hast!", log ich das Blaue vom Himmel. Hier und da erntete Potter empörte Rufe von ein paar Mädchen und ich bekam augenblicklich ein schlechtes Gewissen.

Das war außerdem die wohl billigste Anschuldigung, die ich je gebracht hatte, denn im Gemeinschaftsraum roch es eher nach Lavendel, als nach einer Stinkbombe.

Doch ich hatte gar keine andere Wahl gehabt. Ansonsten würde Jonathan nun immer noch an mir kleben und ich würde vielleicht nur noch in Unterwäsche auf dem Sofa sitzen.

Potter schien mich ebenfalls durchschaut zu haben.

„Ich rieche nichts... Du solltest mal was mit deiner Nase machen, Evans. Jetzt hast du schon so eine, die der von Hagrid Konkurrenz macht und kannst immer noch nicht richtig riechen.", sagte er boshaft und ich wusste, dass es ihm großen Spaß machte, mich so zu ärgern.

„So? Ich denke, wir sollten besser mal wieder Professor McGonagall bei der Sache um Rat fragen.", erwiderte ich gelassen und er rührte sich völlig fassungslos nicht einen Zentimeter vom Fleck.

„Los Potter, beweg dich", sagte ich kalt und er stöhnte auf.

„Tut mir Leid, Jon. Mit Potter hat man, wie mit den Slytherins, nur Schwierigkeiten am Hals.", sagte ich zu Jonathan. Potter sah mich empört an und irgendwie wusste ich schon, dass ich diesmal einen Schritt zu weit gegangen war.

„Hör mal, Lily, ich glaube nicht, dass er was gemacht hat, ich rieche nämlich ni-", begann Jonathan, doch ich unterbrach ihn. „Ich hab es doch gesehen, Jon! Du solltest du mal zu Madame Pomfrey gehen, vielleicht bist du krank. Riechst du denn nicht, wie es hier stinkt?", sagte ich und hielt mir zur Verdeutlichung die Nase zu.

„Vielleicht solltest du einfach mal wieder duschen, Evans", sagte Potter neben mir grimmig.

„Halt die Klappe, Potter!", sagte ich schnell und schob ihn vor mir her, bevor er meine Lüge noch weiter aufdecken konnte.

Als Potter und ich aus dem Porträtloch schlüpften, bereitete ich mich innerlich schon einmal auf seinen Wutausbruch vor. Und dieser kam auch. Und zwar nicht zu knapp.

Als das Porträtloch verschlossen war, holte ich tief Luft.

„Hör mal Potter, es tut mir Le –"

„Sag jetzt nicht, dass es dir Leid tut, Evans!", unterbrach mich Potter böse zischend und ich wich ängstlich einen Schritt zurück.

„Es wäre sowieso gelogen. Behandle mich nicht, als wäre ich dein _Kusssklave_, denn das bin ich nicht, hast du kapiert? Ich bin nicht derjenige, der dir dauernd aus der Patsche helfen wird, wenn Twist dich küssen will. Wir sind nicht befreundet! Wir können uns ja noch nicht mal richtig leiden! Du kannst anscheinend nichts anderes, als auf anderer Leute Gefühle rumzutrampeln, oder? Ich hab genug. Du kannst zusehen, wie du alleine klarkommst."

All das kam in einer atemberaubenden Geschwindigkeit aus seinem Mund gesprudelt.

Jetzt drehte er mir den Rücken zu und wollte weglaufen.

„Potter, du verstehst nicht –"

„_Ich_ verstehe nicht, Evans? _Ich?_", unterbrach er mich und kam wieder auf mich zu. „Ich glaube die Einzige, die nie irgendwas verstanden hat, bist du.", sagte er und ich versuchte in seinen Augen zu lesen, was er damit meinte.

Vergeblich.

Erneut drehte er sich um, um wegzulaufen.

Ich packte ihn am Arm. „Potter, wirklich –", begann ich, doch er ließ mich nicht einmal aussprechen.

„_Nein! _Lass - mich - in - _Ruhe_!", scharrte er und schüttelte meine Hand ab.

Er verschwand wieder durch das Porträtloch, was die fette Dame sehr sauer werden ließ.

„Junge Leute von heutzutage... wissen nie was sie wirklich wollen."

Wie Recht sie doch hatte.

Ich blieb zurück. Verloren stand ich in dem riesigen Flur vor dem Porträt. Orientierungslos begab ich mich nun in irgendeine Richtung... Ich wollte nur noch weg.

Wie konnte er nur so mit mir umgehen? Und vor allem: Warum hatte er mich nicht einmal aussprechen lassen? Er ließ es mich noch nicht einmal erklären.

Es war also vorbei. Potter würde es nicht mehr tun. Er hatte es ja noch nicht mal richtig getan.

_Du kannst anscheinend nichts anderes, als auf anderer Leute Gefühle rumzutrampeln, oder?_

Dieser Satz hallte mir immer noch in den Ohren.

Was zum Teufel hatte er damit gemeint?

Ich war nun mittlerweile irgendwo in der Nähe der Kerker angekommen. Ich ließ mich an der kalten Wand heruntersinken und saß nun da wie ein Häufchen Elend.

Ich stützte meinen Kopf in die Hände und versuchte ein Weinen zu unterdrücken, von dem ich nicht einmal wusste, warum es kam und was es noch zu bedeuten hatte.


	10. Chapter 10

_Hallo meine Hübschen! Erstmal muss ich euch ganz herzlich für eure wahnsinnige Unterstützung danken während der letzten drei Chapter bedanken und bei denen ich eure Reviews nicht beantwortet habe. Es tut mir wirklich sehr Leid. Ich werde wieder damit anfangen, eure Reviews zu beantworten und beginne wieder mit Chapter 9. Diejenigen, die bei Chap 7 und 8 reviewt haben: Seid bitte nicht traurig! Ich hab mir jedes einzelne Review von euch zu Herzen genommen und war wirklich sehr dankbar für eure lieben Worte. Danke, danke! -tausend bussis- _

_Chapter 9_

_**Bbabygirl90: **Werd ich. Hoffe, es war diesmal schnell genug._

_**Cooks: **Anni! -strahl- Freut mich, dass dir das Chap gefallen hat. Aber bitte nicht weinen! Keine Sorge, James weiß sich doch zu wehren. ;) Hab dich auch lieb, Hasi. -g- Man liest sich in ICQ. _

_**0-silvercat-0: **Dankeschön. Ja, tut mir wirklich Leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat. _

_**APWBDumbledore: **Oh, das hab ich schon gemerkt, dass ihr meine Lily nicht wirklich leiden mögt. Irgendwie schade... Naja, kann man nix machen. Danke für dein Review._

_**Hexenlady: **Hier ist es schon. _

_**Inujeanne: **Kein Ding. Freut mich wirklich, dass dir das Chap gefallen hat und auch, dass du mir treu bleiben wirst. (: _

---

_So. Ein langes Chapter für all die lieben Leute, die mir jemals ein Review für diese Fanfiction geschrieben haben. Viel Spaß! _

* * *

**10. Von Träumen und Rettern**

Ich wusste schon, als ich am nächsten Morgen – es war Samstag – aufstand, dass heute kein guter Tag werden würde. Zumindest nicht _mein_ Tag. Ich bemerkte es erstmals, als ich nicht wie gewohnt in meinem Bett, sondern auf dem Boden daneben aufwachte. Dann ging es weiter, als ich einen riesigen, tiefroten Fleck auf meiner linken Wange entdeckte, der sich im Laufe des Tages einfach nicht entfernen wollte. Ich sah damit aus, als wäre ich in eine heftige Schlägerei geraten oder als hätte ich irgendeine ansteckende Krankheit. Dass die meisten von Möglichkeit Zwei ausgingen (Ernsthaft, wer hätte schon an eine Schlägerei gedacht? Ich bin schließlich Schulsprecherin!) wurde mir beim Frühstück bewusst, als alle einen großen Bogen um mich machten. Ein Glück, war Jonathan noch nicht wach. Meine Freundinnen waren da auch keine große Hilfe.

Emily begrüßte mich erst einmal mit einem angewiderten Anblick und einem „Wääh, Lils! Was hast du denn da?" und Michelle ließ es sich nicht nehmen, mit voller Lautstärke durch die ganze Halle zu rufen, ob ich denn schon wieder diesen Ausschlag hätte, den ich eine zeitlang in der dritten Klasse hatte. Julie dagegen war die Ruhe selbst. Aber wahrscheinlich auch nur, weil sie gerade etwas zu Essen im Mund hatte.

Doch die Krönung des Ganzen lieferte natürlich wieder einmal Potter. Nicht mit Worten, wohl gemerkt. Er lief an mir vorbei und warf mir einen überraschten und zugleich geekelten Blick zu, der sich binnen von Sekunden in einen ‚Ich wünschte, Professor Kesselbrand würde dich seinen Flubberwürmern zum Fraß vorwerfen, damit du einen langen und schmerzhaften Tod erleidest' Blick verwandelte.

Na gut, ganz so extrem war das dann doch nicht. Ich neige zwar zu Übertreibungen, doch das hatte mir schon gereicht.

Er hatte mir somit schmerzhaft in Erinnerung gerufen, dass ich die ganze Aktion von gestern Abend doch nicht, nur geträumt hatte, was ich mir bis zu jenem Augenblick versucht hatte, einzureden.

Schlussendlich waren Potters tödliche Blicke der Grund, warum ich mein Frühstück vorzeitig abbrach.

Ich kam also lustlos und absolut genervt wieder in meinem Gemeinschaftsraum an. Warum störte mich Potters Hass auf mich auf einmal so? Früher hatte er mir auch nicht gerade liebevoll angesehen und es war mir immer egal gewesen. Immer. Heute aber hatte ich mich richtig schuldig und unangenehm in seiner Nähe gefühlt. Potter war sehr wütend auf mich, das wusste ich. Ich hatte ihn mit den Slytherins verglichen, ihn verärgert und seiner Meinung nach _etwas nicht verstanden_. Doch mein Stolz ließ es einfach nicht zu, mich bei Potter zu entschuldigen, so sehr ich es auch wollte.

Ja, ich wollte es wirklich. So sehr es mir auch widerstrebte, aber die Küsse, die er mir an Halloween gegeben hatte, spukten immer noch in meinem Kopf herum. Es war mein erster gewesen. Mein erster Kuss. Und es war ganz anders, als ich es mir vorgestellt hatte. Es war besser.

Potter war zärtlich, sanft und behutsam gewesen. Und doch hatte er mir eine solche Leidenschaft entgegen gebracht, dass es mich für einen kurzen Augenblick lang verwundert hatte. Das waren bestimmt keine Küsse, die man einer Person gab, die man schon seit Jahren hasste, sondern eher seiner Geliebten.

Ich war jetzt bestimmt nicht besonders tiefgründig oder gefühlsduselig, aber mir bedeutete es etwas. Mir bedeutete es etwas, meinen ersten Kuss von James Potter erhalten zu haben.

Doch jetzt war es vorbei. Potter würde es nicht mehr tun. Er würde mir nicht mehr helfen. Er hatte es ja noch nicht einmal richtig getan. Alles war vorbei, bevor es überhaupt angefangen hatte. Das Seltsame daran war, dass ich nicht wirklich traurig über die Tatsache war, dass Potter mir nun nicht mehr helfen würde, sondern eher dass ich nun keine Zeit mehr mit ihm verbringen würde. So sehr es mir auch widerstrebte, aber ich hatte _ein kleines bisschen _angefangen, James Potters Gegenwart zu genießen. Seine bloße Anwesenheit, die mich in den letzten Jahren schlicht zur Weißglut getrieben hatte, _beruhigte_ mich seit den letzten Tagen auf einmal. Mir war es so vor gekommen, als ob mir nichts geschehen könnte, solange Potter in meiner Nähe war...

Tief seufzend und mich selbst bemitleidend lief ich im Zimmer herum. Der Fleck auf meinem Gesicht war immer noch nicht verschwunden, Potter würde nicht mehr zurückkommen und ich fühlte mich einfach nur miserabel. Alles was ich wollte war, mich in meinem Bett zu verkriechen und das ganze Jahr nicht mehr rauszukommen, bis zu meinem letzten Tag auf Hogwarts. Wieder seufzte ich. Heute war definitiv nicht mein Tag.

Missmutig trat ich gegen ein Bein des großen Tisches, bereute es aber sofort wieder, als der Schmerz einsetzte. Stöhnend ließ ich mich auf die große Couch fallen und rieb mir meinen schmerzenden Fuß. Das war alles mal wieder Potters Schuld. Wenn er nicht... wenn ich nicht... Ach zum Teufel!

Ich hatte Potter nie gebraucht und ich brauchte ihn auch jetzt nicht. Ich würde das mit Jonathan und dieser ganzen ... Kussgeschichte schon ganz gut alleine hinbekommen. Immerhin war ich Jahrgangsbeste und in irgendeinem Buch würde doch wohl stehen, wie das zu machen war. Genau! In einem Buch!

Ich sprang auf, wild entschlossen in die Bibliothek zu stürmen und ein Buch zu finden, das mein Problem lösen würde. Vielleicht würde ich Madam Pince fragen, ob sie mir helfen könnte und ... _Stopp! _Schlechte Idee. Aber ein lustiger Besuch in der Bibliothek wäre das bestimmt gewesen: „Hallo Madam Pince! Könnten Sie mir vielleicht sagen, wo ich ein Buch finde, in dem steht, wie ich meinen Freund richtig küsse, damit Potter es mir nicht beibringen muss?" Ich schüttelte mich unwillkürlich. _Sehr_ schlechte Idee, Evans.

Ich sah mich im Raum um und plötzlich fiel es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen! Wer musste denn in die Bibliothek gehen, wenn genau eine hier im Zimmer war? Ich lief also auf die überfüllten Regale zu und las mir die verstaubten Einbände durch, auf der Suche nach etwas, das mir weiterhelfen konnte.

Nach kurzer Zeit hatte ich auch schon zwei Bücher gefunden. ‚Zauberhafte Lust – so verführe ich einen Zauberer' und ‚Magische Liebestränke – von Spätzündern, für Spätzünder.' Natürlich wollte ich Jonathan keinen Liebestrank einflößen, doch in diesem Buch würde sicher auch etwas stehen, das mir helfen würde, mein Problem zu lösen, da war ich mir sicher.

Gerade wollte ich es mir mit den Büchern auf der Couch gemütlich machen, als ich plötzlich ein seltsames Geräusch vernahm. Es war wie eine Art Flattern. Bei Merlin, was war das? Ich stand auf, um dem mysteriösen Flattergeräusch auf den Grund zu gehen, als ich merkte, dass es von der Garderobe und von Potters Umhang kam. Womöglich war etwas Gefährliches darin versteckt... Ich zuckte kurz zusammen, als ich schon wieder ein Flattern vernahm. Vielleicht hatte es Potter absichtlich in seinem Umhang gelassen, damit es mich angreifen würde. Vielleicht würde es mich aufessen!

Doch die Neugier siegte schließlich. Ich steckte – todesmutig – meine Hand in die Seitentasche von Potters Umhang und umschloss etwas... Rundes. Als ich meine Hand wieder öffnete, entfuhr mir ein schwaches „Oh." Es war der gestohlene, goldene Schnatz von Potter. Wie sehr er mich immer damit nervte. Einen Augenblick lang, dachte ich wirklich daran, mit dem Schnatz in der Toilette Titanic zu spielen, so wie ich es in den Sommerferien schon vorgehabt hatte, doch bevor ich wusste, wie mir geschah, zischte der Schnatz auch schon aus meiner Hand und flog im Zimmer herum.

Verflucht! Potter würde mich noch viel mehr hassen, wenn er merken würde, dass ich seinen Schnatz verloren hätte! Ich sprang also auf den Tisch und versuchte den Schnatz zu greifen, doch er entwischte mir immer wieder. Ich wusste, warum ich niemals der Quidditch Mannschaft beigetreten war.

Doch auf einmal schien der Schnatz still zu stehen. Natürlich am höchsten Punkt im Raum. Ruhig und langsam stellte ich also einen Stuhl auf den Tisch und kletterte darauf. Ich streckte meine Hand aus... nur noch ein Stück... nur noch ein kleines Stück... und als meine Fingerspitzen nur noch einen Hauch vom Schnatz entfernt waren, vernahm ich plötzlich eine sehr bekannte Stimme.

„Und weißt du, was das Beste war - Evans.", sagte Potter, der gerade durch die Tür kam überrascht und ich starrte ihn geschockt an. Potter sollte es eindeutig zu seinem Beruf machen, zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort zu erscheinen. Auf einmal folgte ein verwirrter Sirius, der neben Potter stehen blieb. „Hä? Was meinst du mit das Beste war Lily, Prongs? – Oh.", sagte Sirius und sah mich erstaunt an. „Hallo Lily"

„Hi. Wie gehts?", sagte ich betont lässig und bemerkte, dass ich immer noch beide Arme in der Luft hatte. Schnell nahm ich sie runter.

„Sag mal, Lily, ist das irgendeine komische Muggelfitness, was du da machst? Ich hab zwar in Muggelkunde nie aufgepasst, aber ich glaub, an so was hätt ich mich erinnert.", meinte Sirius und ich sah, dass er ernsthaft versuchte, sich ein Lachen zu verkneifen.

Potter war jedoch nicht so erfreut. Er hatte schon längst seinen Schnatz entdeckt, der nun im hohen Bogen auf ihn zuflog – und Potter fing ihn geschickt mit einer Hand auf. Verfluchter Schnatz! Er steckte mit Potter unter einer Decke!

Schnell stieg ich von dem Stuhl und dem Tisch runter, setzte mich auf die Couch und versuchte Potters wütendes Funkeln nicht zu beachten.

„Erst beschimpfst du mich und dann versuchst du auch noch meinen Schnatz zu stehlen, sag mal Evans, was hab ich dir eigentlich getan?", fragte Potter aufgebracht und ich versuchte mich augenblicklich in Luft aufzulösen. Ein Jammer, dass man im Schloss nicht apparieren konnte...

„Sag mal, Lil, was ist eigentlich mit deiner Wange passiert?", fragte Sirius mich jetzt und kam auch nicht umhin, mich leicht angewidert anzublicken.

„Bin heute Nacht aus dem Bett gefallen und mit dem Gesicht auf dem Boden aufgewacht.", brummte ich verstimmt. Musste er mich wieder daran erinnern?

„Ach, Evans, hast du schon wieder den Boden geknutscht?", sagte Potter spottend. „Der arme Boden hat dir doch wirklich nichts getan, dass du ihn so hart bestrafen musst."

„Du musst es ja wissen.", erwiderte ich trotzig und wünschte mir im gleichen Augenblick, es nie gesagt zu haben. Sirius war ja auch noch im Raum...

„Ja, das tue ich allerdings", sagte Potter kalt und ich wandte gekränkt meinen Blick ab. Verfluchter, idiotischer Potter. Ich sah kurz zu Sirius, der zu meiner Erleichterung, anscheinend nur Bahnhof zu verstehen schien.

„Ich werde dann jetzt in mein Zimmer gehen", sagte ich leise und ich spürte wie mein Gesicht einen rosa Hauch annahm. Was war auf einmal mit mir los? Ansonsten wusste ich mich doch auch gegen Potter zu wehren!

„Die beste Idee, die du je hattest, Evans", sagte Potter gehässig.

„Prongs, jetzt lass doch mal gut sein.", sagte Sirius warnend und Potter zuckte mit den Schultern. Ich lächelte Sirius sanft an. „Schon gut, Sirius. Ich hab keinen intelligenteren Kommentar von jemandem, der nur den IQ einer Tütensuppe besitzt, erwartet.", sagte ich und lächelte triumphierend. Oh ja, Lily Evans ist zurück.

Ich stand auf und wollte mich in meinem Zimmer einschließen, als mich Potters Stimme plötzlich zurückrief.

„Evans! Vergiss deine Bücher nicht."

Ich erstarrte mitten im Laufen. Ich drehte mich sofort um, um Potter die Bücher abzunehmen. Doch es war schon zu spät. Er war gerade dabei die Titel der Bücher zu lesen und sah auf einmal so aus, als hätte er gerade gehört, dass Weihnachten vorverlegt wurde. Mein Gefühl von Triumph flaute sofort ab.

„Nette Lektüre", sagte er mit dem breitesten Grinsen, das ich je gesehen hatte. Lies sie nicht laut vor... lies sie nicht laut vor bitte... „Magische Liebestränke – von Spätzündern, für Spätzünder", sagte Potter laut und lachte sich dumm und dämlich. Augenblicklich schoss mir die Hitze in meine Wangen. Ich sprang auf und ab, um an die Bücher zu kommen, die immer noch in Potters Hand hoch über meinem Kopf waren, doch da er ein ganzes Stück größer war, als ich, gestaltete sich das etwas schwierig. „Ich hab mich schon gewundert, warum Twist freiwillig mit dir zusammen ist, Evans. Aber jetzt hab ich ja meine Antwort.", meinte er fies grinsend.

Ich spürte die Tränen in meinen Augen brennen. Potter war ja schon immer gemein zu mir gewesen, aber heute schien er sich selbst übertrumpfen zu wollen. Ich wusste, dass er gerade seiner Rache an mir freien Lauf ließ.

Ich warf Sirius einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu, der ihn mit einem entschuldigenden Schulterzucken erwiderte. Hatte sich denn heute alles gegen mich verschworen?

„Und was haben wir denn noch? ‚Zauberhafte Lust – so verführe ich einen Zauberer'", äffte Potter den Titel des Buches nach und hatte schon Tränen in den Augen. „Hast du das Buch auch schon gelesen?", fragte er und grinste jetzt heimtückisch. „Falls ja, hab ich gestern nichts da – AUA!" Ich war ihm gerade mit all meiner Wut, die ich auf ihn verspürte, fest auf seinen Fuß gestanden. „Au, Evans, du Biest. Bist du verrückt, mit deinem Gewicht einer ausgewachsenen Seekuh auf meinen elfengleichen Fuß zu stehen ?", sagte er ärgerlich und rieb sich, auf einem Bein stehend, seinen schmerzenden Fuß. Das war meine Chance!

Ich sprang an Potter hoch, um ihm meine Bücher aus der Hand zu schnappen, doch Potter, der immer noch auf einem Bein stand, konnte so natürlich das Gleichgewicht nicht halten, kam ins Straucheln und fiel auf den Rücken. Natürlich war ihm nichts besseren eingefallen, als mich in seinem Fall mit sich zu ziehen. Und jetzt saß ich breitbeinig auf ihm.

Augenblicklich schoss mir wieder einmal die Röte in die Wangen. Doch als mein Gesicht nur Zentimeter von seinem entfernt war, sah ich, dass auch Potter leicht rosa um die Nasenspitze geworden war. Mein Haar fiel mir ins Gesicht, während ich Potter direkt in seine haselnussbraunen Augen sah. Ich konnte sogar kleine goldene Tupfen darin erkennen, als ich auf einmal seine Hand an meiner Taille bemerkte. Ich schien die Welt um mich herum völlig zu vergessen, und alles was noch zählte, waren Potters näherkommende Lippen... und ich glaube es ging ihm in diesem Augenblick genauso.

Ein plötzliches Husten ließ uns beide auseinander fahren. „Lils, du hast irgendwie Gefallen daran gefunden, auf Prongs zu liegen, kann das sein?", hörte ich Sirius feixend sagen. Augenblicklich rappelte ich mich von Potter auf, schnappte ihm die Bücher aus der Hand und lief mit hochrotem Kopf an Sirius vorbei.

„Wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt, werde ich jetzt in mein Zimmer gehen und _sterben._", sagte ich.

„Nichts dagegen einzuwenden", hörte ich Potter leise, aber dennoch verständlich murmeln.

Das gab mir noch den Rest. Ich stürmte in mein Zimmer, hörte gerade noch wie Sirius „Prongs!" rief und dann schlug ich fest die Tür zu. Verdammter Potter. Was fiel ihm eigentlich ein? Ich versuchte Potter dafür zu hassen, für alles, was er mir je angetan hatte, doch aus irgendeinem Grund schaffte ich es nicht.

Ich hörte mich schon an, als würde ich von einem kitschigen Liebesfilm erzählen. Außerdem hatte ich schon einen _perfekten _Freund. Jonathan war so, wie ich mir einen perfekten Freund früher immer vorgestellt hatte. Ich war glücklich mit ihm. Alles, was jetzt noch zu tun war, war ihm in seiner Perfektion ebenwürdig zu werden.

Doch was ich jetzt erst einmal brauchte, war die totale Ablenkung. Ich musste _Hausaufgaben_ machen. Das hatte bis jetzt immer geholfen, alles um mich herum zu vergessen.

Emilys Geburtstag war erst am Abend und wenn ich noch weiter über die Potter-Jonathan-Lily-Beziehung nachdenken würde, wäre ich von einem emotionalen Zusammenbruch sicher nicht mehr weit entfernt.

Schnell kramte ich Pergament und eine Feder aus meiner Schultasche, versuchte auch noch den allerkleinsten Gedanken an irgendeinen Jungen der mit ‚J' begann, aus meinem Kopf zu verscheuchen und richtete meinen Blick auf die erste Frage meiner Verwandlungshausaufgaben:

_„Nennen Sie die Zauberformel, um einen Potter in einen Kelch zu verwandeln."_

Ich zwinkerte und starrte ungläubig nochmal auf die Aufgabe. Einen _was?!_

„_Nennen Sie die Zauberformel, um einen **Otter **__in einen Kelch zu verwandeln."_

Bei Merlin... Hausaufgaben zu machen, war wohl doch keine so gute Idee gewesen. Ich schob meine Hausaufgaben beiseite, fasste mir an die Stirn und ließ mich auf mein Bett sinken. Ich musste ganz einfach krank sein. Das war die einzig mögliche Erklärung. Genau, ich war krank. Und mit ein bisschen Schlaf würde ich das ganz schnell auskurieren können. Danach würde die Welt sicher auch ein kleines bisschen anders aussehen. Vielleicht würde sich dann auch herausstellen, dass alles, was in den letzten Tagen passiert war, nur ein böser Traum war.

_Ein böser Traum... _das war mein letzter Gedanke, bevor ich in einen unruhigen Schlaf glitt.

_Plötzlich fand ich mich in einem Haus wieder. Es war ein schönes und großes Haus. Ich hatte ein Baby auf meinem Arm, dem ein kleines Büschel kohlrabenschwarzen Haares auf dem Kopf in alle Richtungen abstand. So wie bei Potter. Und dann war er auch schon da. Potter. James. Er sah verängstigt und traurig aus. __Meine Hand bewegte sich wie von selbst auf seine Wange zu und streichelte darüber. Er schloss die Augen, trat auf mich zu und küsste mich sanft. Etwas Endgültiges lag in diesem Kuss und ich spürte den salzigen Geschmack von James' Tränen auf seinen Lippen. _

_Plötzlich wurde die Türe mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall aufgesprengt. Das Baby in meinen Armen begann zu schreien und ein Mann mit schwarzer Kapuze betrat das Haus. Wer war das und was wollte er von James und mir? _„_Lily, nimm das Baby und lauf! Er ist es! Geh! Renn! Ich werde ihn aufhalten –", rief James mir mit deutlicher Panik, aber Bestimmtheit zu. Ich bewegte mich keinen Millimeter von der Stelle. _„_Lily, verschwinde! Ich liebe dich, hörst du? __Ich liebe dich! Jetzt geh! Ich bitte dich – geh!" _

„_Ich liebe dich auch, James.", hörte ich mich flüstern und schon nahm ich meine Beine in die Hand und rannte mit dem Baby in meinen Armen so schnell ich konnte, die Treppen hinauf. Ich vernahm ein eiskaltes Lachen, das mir einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ und stoppte abrupt, als ich Flüche umherschwirren hören konnte. __Plötzlich vernahm ich eine grauenvolle Stimme. „Sag dem Leben auf nimmer Wiedersehen, James Potter! **Avada Kedavra!**" _

_**NEIN! **Er hatte Potter getötet. Nein, nein, nein! Das durfte nicht wahr sein! Ich schrie und weinte, drückte das Baby fest an mich. „James!", hörte ich mich schreien. Immer und immer wieder. _

„Lily! _Lily_, wach auf!"

Ich spürte einen heftigen Schlag auf meiner Wange, schlug die Augen auf und keuchte erschrocken.

Sofort setzte ich mich auf und blickte in das besorge und zugleich argwöhnische Gesicht von Michelle.

„Lily, Emilys Geburtstag hat schon längst angefangen und du – "

„Er ist tot!", unterbrach ich sie hysterisch.

„_Wer_ ist tot?", keuchte Michelle und sah mich geschockt an.

„Potter... James... er hat ihn umgebracht.", wisperte ich und brach abermals in Tränen aus. „Und mein Baby auch."

Michelle warf mir einen äußerst ungläubigen Blick zu. „Lily, beruhig dich. Das ist unmöglich. Ich komme gerade vom Gemeinschaftsraum und dort war James auch. Glaub mir, er ist mir ziemlich lebendig vorgekommen.", erklärte sie und strich mir beruhigend über den Arm. „Bist du dir sicher?", schluchzte ich leise.

„Ganz sicher", meinte sie ernsthaft.

„Und was ist meinem Baby?", fragte ich vollkommen durch den Wind.

„Lils. Du hast kein Baby."

„Oh. Stimmt.", murmelte ich.

„Es war nur ein Traum, Lily."

Ich nickte ihr abwesend zu und kam mir nun ziemlich albern vor. Es war nur ein Traum gewesen.

Warum aber, war mir das alles dann nur so wahnsinnig real vorgekommen?

Ich bemerkte, dass ich immer noch am ganzen Körper zitterte.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung. Komm mit mir mit, okay? Emily wartet schon auf dich und macht sich Sorgen.", sagte Michelle sanft. „Okay", stimmte ich ihr leise zu.

Michelle stand auf und ich wollte gerade hinter ihr aus dem Raum laufen, als sie plötzlich stoppte. Sie drehte sich zu mir um und betrachtete mich prüfend von oben bis unten. „Was ist los?", fragte ich sie nervös.

„Lils, nimm mir nicht übel, aber du siehst grauenvoll aus. Geh dich doch noch frisch machen. Ich warte auch auf dich.", erklärte Michelle.

Völlig überrumpelt bewegte ich mich ins Badezimmer und sah nach einem kurzen Blick in den Spiegel auch sofort, was Michelle gemeint hatte.

Meine Augen waren rot und aufgequollen. Meine Haare standen wirr vom Kopf ab und mein Mund wirkte seltsam verkniffen. Kurz: Ich bot einen jämmerlichen Anblick. Doch wenigstens war der Fleck auf meiner Wange verschwunden.

Schnell kämmte ich mein Haar durch und wusch mir kurz das Gesicht mit eiskaltem Wasser. Ich betrachtete mich erneut im Spiegel. _Besser. _Viel besser. Meine smaragdgrünen Augen funkelten sogar schon wieder ein bisschen.

Jetzt machte ich mich mit Michelle auf den Weg in den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum. Ich wusste, dass Michelle mich die ganze Zeit über, bis zum Porträt der fetten Dame beobachtet hatte, doch ich ließ es mir nicht anmerken.

„Carpe Diem.", sagte Michelle und die fette Dame erwiderte ein „In der Tat, in der Tat. Tut das, Kinder", bevor sie zur Seite schwang.

Als ich durch das Porträtloch schlüpfte, kam mir erstmal ein Schwall fürchterlich lauter Musik entgegen. Doch bevor ich mich umsehen konnte, kam auch schon Emily auf mich zugewuselt. „Lily! Wo hast du denn gesteckt? Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht! Tut das nie wieder!", schimpfte sie so laut sie konnte, um gegen die Musik anzukommen.

„Hey Emi... tut mir Leid. Alles Gute zum Geburtstag.", sagte ich besänftigend und schloss meine beste Freundin in die Arme. „Danke, Lil.", sagte Emily schon etwas ruhiger, als sie sich von mir gelöst hatte.

Ich begann nun mich im Gemeinschaftsraum umzusehen. Es waren eine Menge Leute da, die ausgelassen zusammen tanzten oder etwas tranken. Mein Blick begann suchend zu werden. _Wo _steckte er denn nur?

Ich bemerkte, dass ich mich verspannte, als ich nirgends ausmachen konnte. Was war denn nur mit mir los? Michelle hatte mir doch gesagt, dass Potter hier war und dass ihm nichts fehlte, warum kümmerte es mich also noch weiter?

Doch auf einmal sah ich ihn. Potter saß mit Sirius auf der Couch und lachte über etwas, was dieser gerade zu ihm gesagt hatte. Ich bemerkte, wie mein Körper sich aus der Verkrampfung entspannte.

Ein seltsames Gefühl der Versuchung, mich an seine Brust zu werfen, und ihn in meine Arme zu schließen, überkam mich nun. So, als wollte ich sicher gehen, dass er wirklich lebendig war. Ich schüttelte unwillkürlich den Kopf über meine verrückten Gedanken. Potter ging es gut. Es war nur ein Traum gewesen. Mehr nicht.

Trotzdem ließ mich das Gefühl der Angst, Potter ‚nochmal' zu verlieren nicht mehr richtig los.

Mühevoll wandte ich nun meinen Blick von Potter ab. Plötzlich bemerkte ich, dass mich jemand von hinten an der Schulter berührte. Ich blickte in das lächelnde Gesicht von Jonathan. „Hey du. Alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte er und ich nickte erst zögerlich, schloss ihn dann sanft in meine Arme und vergrub mein Gesicht an seiner Schulter. Ich brauchte jetzt einfach die Nähe und Wärme von jemandem, der mich gern hatte. Einfach nur, um mich selbst zu beruhigen. „Oh, so stürmisch heute. Ganz sicher, dass alles in Ordnung ist?", flüsterte Jonathan in mein Ohr und ich spürte wie er mir sanft über mein Haar und meinen Rücken strich.

„Ja, alles in Ordnung, Jon. Ich freue mich nur dich zu sehen." _Lügner, Lügner, Lügner!, _schrie es in meinem Kopf. Doch richtig gelogen war es ja nicht. Ich freute mich wirklich, Jonathan zu sehen, auch wenn das nicht der wahre Grund war, warum ich mich an seinen Hals geworfen hatte.

Jonathan lächelte zufrieden. „Hast du Lust zu tanzen?", fragte er und ich nickte.

Jonathan führte mich zur Mitte des Raumes und legte seine Hände auf meine Hüften. Ruhig atmete ich aus. Ich hatte wirklich Glück, Jonathan als Freund zu haben.

Allerdings ertappte ich mich immer wieder selbst dabei, wie mein Blick, wenn auch nur flüchtig, zu Potter huschte. So, als wäre ich der festen Überzeugung, er würde tot umfallen, wenn ich ihn nur zu lange aus den Augen ließ.

Ich war immer noch völlig durch den Wind wegen dieses Traumes. Ich verstand die Welt einfach nicht mehr. So etwas war mir noch nie passiert. Und dass ich gerade wegen Potter so zerstreut war, war doch wirklich mehr als seltsam. Ich meine – hallo? Er war immerhin der Kerl, den ich am wenigstens ausstehen konnte. _Oder?_

„Lily, ist wirklich alles in Ordnung? Du kommst mir so durcheinander vor.", riss mich Jonathan plötzlich aus meinen Gedanken. „Ja sicher, alles okay... mach dir keine Sorgen", sagte ich, lächelte ihn an und strich ihm sanft über den Rücken. Dann wandte ich meinen Blick wieder ab. Ich musste wirklich aufhören, immer wieder an Potter zu denken, wenn ich mit Jonathan zusammen war. Ich musste _allgemein_ aufhören, an Potter zu denken. Jetzt war das ja eigentlich auch nicht schwierig, da wir nun sowieso nicht mehr _gewisse Dinge _tun würden.

Ich legte seufzend meinen Kopf auf Jonathans Schulter und wir tanzten eine Weile stillschweigend vor uns hin, als plötzlich...

„Darf ich übernehmen?"

Ich blickte auf und sah wie Sirius mich frech angrinste. Ich hörte wie Jonathan nur missgelaunt etwas vor sich hin murrte, doch Sirius schien sich daran nicht zu stören.

„Danke!", sagte er, griff nach meiner Hand und zog mich fort. Irgendwie war ich traurig darüber, dass Sirius mich von Jonathan weggebracht hatte. Ich verbrachte ohnehin schon viel zu wenig Zeit mit ihm. Aber irgendwie war ich auch... erleichtert?

Sirius zog mich in Richtung Kamin und gerade setzte mein Lieblingslied ein. „Hast du überhaupt Lust, mit mir zu tanzen?", fragte er und sah mich mit seinen treusten Dackelaugen an. „Natürlich!", lachte ich.

„Natürlich.", wiederholte Sirius grinsend. „Was für eine Frage. Wer würde auch nicht mit dem atemberaubenden Sirius Black tanzen wollen?"

Ich lachte und schlug ihm spielerisch gegen den Arm. Dann legte Sirius seine Hände auf meine Hüften, während ich die meinigen hinter seinem Nacken verschlang und ihm ein liebes Lächeln schenkte.

Natürlich hatte ich nicht vergessen, Potter aus den Augenwinkeln zu beobachten. Dieser tanzte gerade äußerst eng mit einer Fünftklässlerin. Ein Gefühl, das ich nicht beschreiben konnte, welches ich noch nie zuvor gefühlt hatte, stieg plötzlich in mir hoch und schnürte mir die Kehle zu. Fast automatisch verkrampfte sich meine Haltung.

„Sag mal, Lil, ist alles klar bei dir?", fragte Sirius plötzlich. Wieso fragte mich das heute jeder?

„Natürlich. Warum fragst du?", erwiderte ich steif.

„Ich weiß auch nicht... aber wenn es noch wegen James ist, wegen heute Nachmittag... glaub mir, das hat er nicht so gemeint. Er ist wirklich ein guter Kerl, Lil. Der beste, den ich je kennenlernen durfte.", erklärte Sirius ernst.

Na klar. Und Voldemort liebt alle Muggel.

„Dann heirate ihn doch.", murmelte ich so leise, wie es ging, doch Sirius hatte mich gehört.

„Lily Evans!", sagte Sirius empört, doch er grinste. „Das würde ich tatsächlich, wenn ich nicht später mit dem Gewissen leben müsste, dass ich die ganze Frauenwelt in Verzweiflung gestürzt hätte, weil Sirius Black nicht mehr zu haben ist."

Ich grinste nur.

Normalerweise würde ich Sirius ja von meinen Problemen erzählen. Das tat ich normalerweise immer und er hatte es bisher auch immer geschafft, mich wieder zum Lachen zu bringen. Wie sehr ich ihn dafür liebte.

Doch diesmal konnte ich ihm nichts von meinem Problem erzählen. Er würde mich sicher auslachen oder mich komisch ansehen, so wie Michelle es tat. Und das würde ich nicht ertragen. Nicht von Sirius.

„Lily", sprach mich Sirius erneut an. „Du weißt doch, dass du, wenn du Probleme hast, jederzeit zu mir kommen kannst, oder?", sagte er, als hätte er meine Gedanken gelesen. „Sicher, weiß ich das! Danke...", nuschelte ich leicht verlegen.

„Für dich doch immer, Prinzessin", sagte er und küsste mich lieb auf die Nasenspitze.

Ich kicherte. „Du hast wirklich was gut bei mir, Sirius."

„Achja?"

„Ja!"

„Das heißt also, dass du mir einen Gefallen schuldest?", hakte er nach und ich nickte zögernd und sah ihn skeptisch an. Was hatte er denn nun schon wieder vor?

„Hast du was dagegen, wenn ich diesen Gefallen schon gleich einlöse?", fragte er frech grinsend.

Das hatte eindeutig nichts Gutes zu bedeuten. Merke: Wenn Sirius Black so grinste, hatte das _nie _etwas Gutes zu bedeuten.

„Also, ich, ähm, weiß nicht, ich – "

„Hab ich es mir doch gedacht!", unterbrach mich Sirius. „Prongs! Hey PRONGS!", rief er laut über meinen Kopf hinweg. Oh lieber Merlin, mir schwante Böses...

„Was soll das?", fragte ich Sirius panisch.

„Tanz mit ihm", sagte er schlicht. Perplex starrte ich ihn an. War er denn nun von allen guten Geistern verlassen?

„Warum?", fragte ich ihn verwirrt.

„Weil du mir einen Gefallen schuldest", erwiderte er.

Potter hatte uns anscheinend gehört, denn er versuchte gerade sich durch die Menschenmenge zu uns durchzukämpfen. Von der Fünftklässlerin war nichts mehr zu sehen. Etwas in mir seufzte erleichtert auf.

„Nein, Sirius! Hör mal, ich – " Doch weiter kam ich nicht.

Jonathan stand plötzlich mit einem hochroten Kopf und mit Augen zu Schlitzen verengt zwischen Sirius und mir. Er sah wirklich furchteinflößend aus. Als stände Lord Voldemort höchstpersönlich vor mir.

„Kann ich sie jetzt zurückhaben?", presste er hervor und wartete eine Antwort gar nicht erst ab, sondern zog mich mit sich. Und das noch ehe Potter uns erreicht hatte.

Jonathan zog mich weiter in eine Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraumes. Sirius und Potter hatte ich jedoch trotzdem noch gut im Blick. Sie schienen gerade aufgebracht über etwas miteinander zu diskutieren. Ja – sie schienen sogar zu streiten! Wow. Potter und Sirius, die siamesischen Zwillinge, das Traumpaar von Hogwarts – stritten sich. Diese Woche steckte wirklich voller Überraschungen.

Ich zwang mich meinen Blick von Potter und Sirius abzuwenden und blickte nun gespannt in Jonathans Gesicht. Er sah verärgert, ja sogar wütend aus. „Was sollte das?", zischte er mir zu. „Was sollte was?", fragte ich ruhig.

„Wieso hat dieser – dieser _Bastard_ dich geküsst?" In Jonathans Augen blitzte die pure Wut hervor.

Für einen Moment lang war ich vollkommen sprachlos und hatte keine Ahnung, wen Jonathan meinte.

Doch als ich seinem Blick gefolgt war, der auf Sirius lag, wurde es mir klar.

„Zum hundertsten Mal. Sirius ist nur mein bester Freund, und es war nur – es war nur auf die Nase, Jonathan, okay? Und mach mir einen Gefallen und nenn ihn nie wieder einen Bastard, klar?", sagte ich ärgerlich. Niemand würde Sirius Black in meiner Gegenwart beleidigen. Auch Jonathan nicht.

Jonathans Gesichtszüge spannten sich für einen kurzen Moment lang an und ich dachte schon, er würde mich anschreien oder sogar schlagen.

Doch augenblicklich wurde sein Gesicht wieder sanft. Liebevoll.

„Es tut mir Leid, Lil. Ich bin ein eifersüchtiger Trottel... Verzeihst du mir nochmal?", fragte er so lieb, dass ich gar nichts anderes als ‚Ja' sagen konnte.

„Natürlich. Aber zur Eifersucht hast du wirklich keinen Grund. Ich mag doch nur dich.", sagte und lächelte ihn an.

„Tut mir wirklich Leid. Du bist nur so... abweisend, seitdem wir zusammen sind.", sagte er leise und machte dabei ein so niedergeschlagenes Gesicht, dass ich seine Hand nahm.

„Das wollte ich nicht, Jon. Ehrlich.", sagte ich und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Sofort wünschte ich mir, dass ich es nicht getan hätte.

Denn jetzt grinste Jonathan mich unheilvoll an und betrachtete mich von oben bis unten. Er zog mich zu sich auf die Couch in der Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraumes und rutschte immer näher. „War das etwa schon alles?", hauchte er. „Ähm, was meinst du?" Ich versuchte vergeblich unwissend auszusehen.

„Komm schon, Lil, du weißt, was ich meine...", flüsterte er und seine Hand verlor sich zuerst in meinem Haar und danach ließ er sie über meine Wange gleiten. Jonathan bereitete mir einen Genuss und im selben Augenblick höllische Qualen. Und ich wusste einfach nicht warum. Wieso konnte ich nicht einfach genießen, was er tat? Wieso konnte ich es nicht so genießen, wie ich es bei Potter getan hatte?

Als ich meine Augen wieder öffnete, bemerkte ich, dass Jonathan noch näher zu mir gerutscht war. Er saß schon fast auf mir. Ich schluckte hart. Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt.

Kaum merklich bewegte ich mich ein Stück von Jonathan weg, doch er reagierte prompt. Er packte mich hart um die Taille und zog mich auf seinen Schoß. „Du bist _meine _Freundin, Lily. Und ich will, dass du mir gehörst. Nur mir." Ich wimmerte kurz, doch Jonathan schien es nicht gehört zu haben. Oder er wollte es einfach nicht hören.

Jonathan nahm mein Gesicht in seine Hände und zog mich fordernd, ja schon fast etwas grob zu sich.

Ich spürte seinen warmen Atem auf meinem Gesicht und hörte ihn keuchen. Sein Mund kam immer näher und ich schloss erneut die Augen. Augen zu und durch. Eine andere Wahl hatte ich schon gar nicht mehr.

Ich spürte schon, wie Jonathans Lippen sich auf meine legten, als...

„Hey Twist, verschieb das auf nachher. Ich hab gehört, dass Evans mir noch einen Tanz schuldet."

Wir zuckten sofort auseinander. Jonathan machte ein Gesicht, als wäre er gerade heftig verprügelt worden. Doch mein Herz machte einen Satz, als ich in das Gesicht, eines mich frech angrinsenden James Potter blickte.

---

_Jaja, ich bin so fies, ich weiß. _


	11. Chapter 11

_Ich bin wieder da. Und ich habe ein langes Chap im Gepäck. Es mag euch zwar sehr verwirrend und zusammenhangslos vorkommen, was es auch ist, aber ich hoffe, dass ihr mir trotzdem ein Review da lasst. So wie auch schon beim letzten Chap, welche ich jetzt beantworten werde:_

_Hexenlady: Erzähl mir was Neues! lach_

_Shalori: Hui, dankeschön. Freut mich, dass ich dich so getröstet habe! Danke für die Blümchen._

_APWBDumbledore: Danke. James schafft das? Bestimmt... Aber lies selbst. _

_sophie: Dankeschön. Es geht ganz sicher weiter )_

_KabaKakao: Lily und James lieben sich? Bist du dir da sicher? Sorry, für den Cliffhanger, diesmal gibts keinen. ;) Dankeschön für dein Review. _

_lizz: Danke. Hoffe, dass das schnell genug war. )_

_Inujeanne: Dankeschön. War das schnell genug? Ich hoff, du verzeihst mir. ;P _

_Moony-Paddy-Prongs: Danke. Kannst mir ja mal deine Ideen per PN schreiben. Sowas interessiert mich total._

_chocochip: Vielen lieben Dank für dein nettes Review. Ob sie sich beim Tanz näher kommen...? Naja... aber finds doch selbst heraus!_

_marie.luise: Gleich zweimal? Dankeschön. Und wie Jon reagiert wirst du hoffentlich jetzt lesen._

_fan: Wow, was für ein Review. Vielen Dank. Naja, ich habe das Gefühl, dass mir Lily so langsam doof wird und ich kann nichts dagegen tun. lach Dass meine Fanfiction so eine Faszination bei den Lesern hervorruft, rührt mich jedes Mal aufs Neue. Ich danke dir sehr und es ist nicht schlimm, dass du bisher noch nicht reviewt hast. ;) Freut mich aber, dass du es jetzt getan hast._

**

* * *

**

**11. Von falschen Anschuldigungen und Versprechungen** (oder auch: Ohja, es wird Blut fließen!)

Jonathan machte ein so verbittertes Gesicht, dass er aussah, als hätte er gerade in eine Zitrone gebissen.

„Das könnt ihr doch auch noch später machen...", presste er wütend hervor.

„Ne, tut mir Leid, ich habe nachher noch eine Verabredung mit einem klasse Mädchen aus Ravenclaw... wenn du verstehst, was ich meine.", sagte Potter zwinkernd und ich ballte unbewusst meine Hände zu Fäusten.

„Wieso willst du überhaupt mit ihr tanzen? Ich dachte, du kannst sie nicht leiden.", fragte Jonathan schlagfertig.

Ich betete zu Merlin, dass Potter eine passende Antwort einfallen würde, ansonsten wäre er geliefert.

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass, wenn Evans mir schon mal etwas schuldet, ich es dann nicht auch sofort haben will? Was auch immer es ist. Schließlich nervt es sie wahrscheinlich gerade total an, dass sie jetzt nicht mehr mit dir rummachen kann, Twist, sondern mit _mir_ tanzen muss und das ist es mir wert.", schleuderte Potter sofort zurück und grinste ihn an. Wenn das mal gut ging...

„Vergiss es, Potter", sagte Jonathan entschieden und funkelte ihn grimmig an. „Lily ist _meine_ Freundin und deswegen werde _ich_ jetzt Zeit mit ihr verbringen und nicht du. Kapiert?" Jonathan baute sich bedrohlich vor Potter auf und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Ganz überzeugend wirkte das aber nicht, da Jonathan sicherlich einen halben Kopf kleiner war, als Potter.

Ich runzelte die Stirn. Seit wann war Jonathan denn so besitzergreifend?

Potter gähnte. „Hör mal, das ist ja ganz nett sich anzuhören, was _dir gehört _und was nicht", sagte er verächtlich, „aber ich hab heute Abend noch was Besseres zu tun. Wenn du also nicht willst, dass Gryffindor wegen dir Hauspunkte verliert, dann würd ich an deiner Stelle nicht so große Töne spucken, Twist. Und wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigst... ich hab noch einen Tanz offen stehen." Damit nahm Potter meine Hand und zog mich, bevor Jonathan noch weiteren Einspruch erheben konnte, fort von ihm.

Wir kämpften uns durch die Menschenmengen, als Potter auf einmal in der Mitte des Raumes stoppte und mich ansah. Wieder überkam mich so ein seltsames Gefühl und ich schaffte es nicht, seinem Blick standzuhalten.

Ich fühlte mich so unsicher und zugleich so sicher in seiner Anwesenheit, dass es mich verwirrte. In diesem Moment wäre ich am liebsten einfach nur weggelaufen. Weg vor Jonathan, weg vor Potters durchdringendem Blick, weg vor allem. Darin war ich ziemlich gut. Im Weglaufen.

Als hätte Potter meine Gedanken gelesen, schlang er einen Arm um meine Hüfte und fasste mich fester. Also Pustekuchen mit Entkommen. Als ich so dicht gegen Potters Brust gepresst war und seinen Duft einsog, fiel mir augenblicklich wieder mein Traum ein. Der Traum, in dem Potter und ich ein Baby hatten. Der Traum, in dem Potter nicht mehr lebte. In diesem Moment musste ich mich ziemlich beherrschen, um mich nicht noch näher an Potter zu drücken.

Meine wilden Gedanken wurden zum Glück unterbrochen, als ich Potters Stimme hörte.

„Bild dir ja nichts drauf ein, Evans", sagte er. Er sah mich nicht an, sondern starrte auf die anderen tanzenden Paare.

Ich blickte ihn irritiert an. „Wie bitte?"

„Sirius hat mich gebeten mit dir zu tanzen und es ist dein Glück, dass ich alles für ihn tun würde", sagte Potter, doch seine Augen drückten nicht die Kälte aus, die er in seine Stimme erzwingen wollte und so nahm ich ihm das nicht ganz ab.

„Oh", sagte ich nur.

Potter starrte mich nun mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. Anscheinend erwartete er einen giftigen Kommentar meinerseits, so wie er es gewohnt war. Na gut. Er sollte bekommen, was er wollte.

„Oh!", wiederholte ich schnell. „Der _gute _James Potter, immer da für alles und jeden, nicht wahr? Ist dir vielleicht schon mal in den Sinn gekommen, dass _ich_ gar nicht mit dir tanzen wollte?", log ich. „ Und ehrlich mal, Potter, man könnte glatt meinen, du wärst in Sirius verknallt, so wie du über ihn sprichst.", sagte ich bissig.

„Und? Wärst du dann eifersüchtig?", fragte Potter nonchalant und presste mich fester an sich. Er grinste, als er merkte, wie mir die Hitze die Wangen hochstieg. „Peinlich, Evans?"

„Lass mich gehen, Potter, du verdammter Idiot!", fluchte ich unladylike und versuchte mich aus seinem festen Griff zu lösen.

„Nein", sagte Potter schlicht und hielt meine Hand fest. „Warte, bis das Lied vorbei ist. Dann lass ich dich nur allzu gerne zu Twist zurück. Ich wette, er empfängt dich mit offenen Armen – und Mund!" Er grinste mich unverschämt an und ich wollte ihn von mir schubsen, doch sein fester Griff ließ mir abermals keine Möglichkeit zu entkommen.

Ich seufzte laut auf und begann mich hilfesuchend im Raum umzublicken. Ich sah wie Emily eng an Sirius geschmiegt in einer Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraumes stand. Unwillkürlich verdrehte ich die Augen und als ich meinen Blick weiterwandern ließ, konnte ich noch erkennen, wie Jonathan mit einem äußerst mürrischen Gesicht, die Stufen des Schlafsaales empor stapfte.

Erneut entfuhr mir ein erleichterter Seufzer.

„Was ist?", fragte Potter verwirrt und sah mich an.

„Nichts!", fauchte ich und sah auf den Boden.

„Dann hör auf, dauernd so rumzustöhnen, Evans... Das bringt mich ganz durcheinander.", sagte er bissig und ich war überrascht zu sehen, wie ihm eine zarte Röte im Gesicht aufstieg.

Ich schluckte ein Grinsen herunter – ich wollte mich ganz bestimmt heute Abend nicht nochmal mit ihm streiten, schließlich hatte ich heute schon genug durchgemacht.

„Und? Hast du schon einen neuen _Lehrer_ gefunden, Evans?", fragte Potter plötzlich spottend und wischte mir mein aufkommendes Grinsen völlig aus dem Gesicht.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass dich das etwas angeht, Potter."

„Das heißt also Nein...", stellte Potter fest und sein Griff um meine Hand verstärkte sich leicht, aber merkbar.

„An deiner Stelle, Evans, würde ich mir so schnell wie möglich einen neuen suchen. Obwohl... ich denke, dass es niemand verdient hätte, dass du deine Spielchen mit ihnen spielst."

„Was meinst du? Was für Spielchen?", fragte ich ihn heillos verwirrt und hielt mitten im Tanz inne.

„Du weißt ganz genau, was ich meine. Diese ganze Sache...", sagte Potter und auf seinem Gesicht zeichnete sich keinerlei Emotion ab. „Du nutzt andere doch nur aus. Du spielst mit ihren Gefühlen und merkst es nicht einmal. Du –"

„Was fällt dir eigentlich ein?", schrie ich ihn jetzt an und schubste ihn von mir. „Es war nie ein Spiel und ich würde andere niemals ausnutzen!" Ungeheure Wut stieg in mir hoch. Ich bemerkte nicht einmal wirklich, dass das Lied gerade zu Ende gespielt war, sodass nun jeder mitbekommen hatte, wie ich Potter anschrie.

Doch in diesem Augenblick war alles völlig egal. Wie konnte er nur so etwas von mir denken? Er wusste doch, worauf er sich eingelassen hatte! Aber ein Spiel war es nicht. Das war es nie! Ich würde nie mit jemandem spielen! Ich würde nie die Gefühle von jemandem absichtlich verletzen! Es kränkte mich, dass er mir so etwas überhaupt nur zutraute. Und was meinte er überhaupt damit, dass ich mit den Gefühlen von anderen Menschen spielen würde? Diesen Spruch hatte er gestern auch schon einmal gebracht und ich konnte mir einfach nicht vorstellen, was er damit meinte.

Dachte er etwa, dass ich es nicht ernst mit Jonathan meinen würde und dass ich nur mit ihm spielen würde, weil ich mich von Potter hatte küssen lassen?

Im Gemeinschaftsraum hätte man nun eine Stecknadel fallen hören können. Alle starrten Potter und mich an. Michelles Augenbrauen waren unter ihrem Haar verschwunden und Sirius mit Emily in seinem Arm, starrte mich an, als würde er die Welt nicht mehr verstehen.

Mit einem hochroten Kopf riss ich mich von Potter los und stürmte, ohne auf die Rufe zu hören, durch das Porträtloch. Verdammt! Was war nur in mich gefahren? Ich hätte die Sache einfach auf sich beruhen lassen sollen.

Aber nein. In dem Augenblick, als Potter mir diese Gemeinheit unterstellte, hatte ich das Gefühl, als würde ich mich vor ihm beweisen müssen.

Als müsste ich ihm zeigen, dass ich nicht so war, wie für was er mich hielt.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Verdammter Potter.

Ich bereute wieder einmal, ihn geküsst zu haben. Es brachte mir nur Ärger ein. Es war einfach eine dumme Idee gewesen. Wenn nicht sogar die dümmste meines Lebens.

Mein sonst so geordnetes Leben war durch Potter ein totales Chaos geworden. Potter war an allem Schuld. Er war daran Schuld, dass der gesamte Gemeinschaftsraum nun vielleicht dachte, dass irgendwas zwischen uns lief. Er war daran Schuld, dass Jonathan sauer war. Er war daran schuld, dass meine Welt auf dem Kopf stand.

Potter konnte sich glücklich schätzen, dass er gerade nicht in meiner Nähe war, denn sonst hätte ich ihn wohl in diesem Augenblick zu Kleinholz verarbeitet.

Während ich orientierungslos durch das Schloss lief, stieß ich im Stillen leise Verwünschungen gegen Potter aus.

„Verfluchter, verdammter, haarwuschelnder, bescheuerter Sabberpotter! Teuflischer, arroganter –" 

„EVANS!", rief plötzlich eine laute Stimme hinter mir. Ich zuckte kurz zusammen und stöhnte. Ich kannte diese Stimme nur zu gut. Sabberpotter höchstpersönlich.

Ich versuchte ein bisschen schneller zu laufen, um ihn abzuhängen. Seine Anwesenheit war nun wirklich das letzte, was ich wollte. Doch mir war von Anfang an klar gewesen, dass ich es nicht schaffen würde. Wieder einmal verfluchte ich Potter für seine Sportlichkeit, als er mich fast eingeholt hatte.

„Verdammt, Evans! Bleib stehen!", rief er aufgebracht und packte mich am Arm.

Ich riss mich sofort los. „Fass. Mich. Nicht. An. Potter!", zischte ich ihm zu und wollte wieder weiterlaufen.

„Verflucht nochmal, _Lily!_ Bleib jetzt gefälligst stehen." Ich zuckte kurz zusammen und blieb stehen. Oho, wir benutzen also den Vornamen, wenn wir wütend sind. Na, das konnte ich auch.

„Was _James, _wasWas willst du von mir?_", _fragte ich aggressiv und sah ihn an.

„Von wollen kann keine Rede sein, Evans", sagte er gehässig und ich verdrehte die Augen.

„Lass mich einfach in Ruhe, okay?", sagte ich genervt und lief wieder von ihm weg.

„Wir wären wegen dir beinahe aufgeflogen...", sagte er hitzig und rannte mir hinterher.

„Und weiter?", sagte ich und versuchte ihn möglichst gelangweilt anzusehen.

„Wieso bist du so ausgetickt?", wollte er wissen, ohne auf meine Frage einzugehen.

„Das ist jetzt egal, ich – "

„Wieso hast du mich angeschrieen?"

„Weil du mich genervt hast, Potter!", sagte ich trotzig und wollte mich von ihm abwenden.

„Das denke ich nicht.", sagte er schlicht und sah mich an.

Diese Gelassenheit und Überzeugung, die er in so einer ernsten Situation an den Tag legte, machte mich einfach fuchsteufelswild.

„Ooh, das denkst du nicht? Weißt du was, Potter? Es interessiert mich nicht, was du denkst und was du nicht denkst!", keifte ich und tippte ihm mit meinem Zeigefinger auf die Brust. „Ehrlich gesagt wundert es mich, dass du überhaupt denken _kannst!_ Die Aktion von vorhin war wirklich das Allerletzte, Potter! Sogar für dich! Und soll ich dir noch etwas sagen? Du bist ein – _mppph_"

An dieser Stelle konnte ich meinen Satz nicht beenden, da James Potters Lippen auf meinen lagen.

Er küsste mich! Er küsste mich _einfach so!_

Er packte mich um die Hüfte und drückte mich gegen eine Wand. Ich spürte den kalten Felsen an meinem Rücken und keuchte in seinen Mund. Dieser verdammte Idiot!

Ich versuchte mich aus seinem rauen Kuss zu lösen, doch er hielt seinen Mund hart gegen meinen gepresst. Ich versuchte, eine Hand frei zu bekommen, um ihn zu schlagen doch er reagierte ziemlich schnell und hatte meine Handgelenke gepackt, die er jetzt mit sanfter Gewalt über meinen Kopf drückte.

Als ich feststellte, dass ich einen aussichtlosen Kampf kämpfte, tat ich das Einzige, was jeder andere Mensch in meiner Situation auch getan hätteIch gab nach und schloss meine Augen.

Als Potter spürte, dass ich mich nicht mehr gegen ihn wehrte, ließen seine Hände die meinen los, er legte eine Hand an meine Wange und sein Kuss wurde sanfter.

Ich spürte, wie meine Knie weich wurden und drohten nachzugeben, als er seine Lippen über meine streifen ließ, mich zärtlich küsste. Ich packte ihn an seinem Hemdkragen, um meinen Halt nicht verlieren und schlang ein Bein um seines.

Das schien ihn zurück in die Realität zu holen, denn plötzlich löste er sich von mir, trat ein paar Schritte zurück und starrte mich an. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde konnte ich auch noch etwas anderes in seinen Augen aufflackern sehen. Zufriedenheit. Als hätte er gerade die Antwort auf etwas bekommen, von der ich noch nicht einmal die Frage kannte.

Doch dann war es auch schon wieder weg. Stattdessen starrte er mich so entgeistert hat, als hätte er gerade Voldemort in Unterwäsche gesehen.

„Ich – Ich hab das getan, damit du ruhig bist, du weißt schon..", meinte er und fuhr sich durch sein rabenschwarzes Haar.

„Jaah", sagte ich heiser. „Jaah, ich versteh schon" Unbewusst fuhr ich mir mit den Fingerspitzen über meine geschwollenen Lippen. Mein Gesicht glühte.

Ich fühlte mich benebelt, unfähig zu sprechen; trotzdem kamen irgendwie Worte aus meinem Mund. „Ich werde dann jetzt ins Bett gehen, denke ich... Also, ich – bis dann Potter.", murmelte ich vor mich hin.

„Bis dann, Evans.", sagte Potter und sah mir noch einmal fest in die Augen.

Ich lief den Gang entlang und fühlte mich auf einmal seltsam leer. Wieso hatte er mich bloß küssen müssen? Ich hätte ihn einfach stillschweigend hassen können, wenn er mich bloß nicht nochmal geküsst hätte! Denn jetzt fühlte ich mich verwirrter als je zuvor. Der Kuss hatte mir gefallen. Bei Merlin, ja. Doch Potter hätte es nicht tun dürfen! Er wollte, dass es vorbei ist, es war seine Entscheidung. Dann sollte er auch nicht –

„_Lily!"_

Ich wirbelte herum, um zu sehen, wer mich da gerufen hatte.

Es war Potter. Er stand immer noch auf derselben Stelle, wie vor ein paar Sekunden.

„Was ist?"

„Sehen wir uns gleich im Gemeinschaftsraum, um ein bisschen zu _lernen?_" Er grinste mich an und fuhr sich wieder durch sein Haar.

Ich war absolut sprachlos.

„Ich dachte, ich – Ich dachte, du willst nicht, dass – "

„Denk nicht soviel, Evans", sagte Potter frech. „Hast du wirklich gedacht, ich würde dich hängen lassen?"

Ja, das hatte ich allerdings gedacht und wollte es ihm auch gerade sagen, doch da kam er auf mich zu, nahm meine Hand und streichelte kurz mit seinem Daumen über meinen Handrücken.

„Merk dir eins, Evans. Ich bin nicht der Typ Mensch, der einen andern im Stich lässt.", sagte er sanft aber bestimmt. „Du sagst mir, dass das alles kein Spiel ist, bei dem du nur schauen willst, wie dumm ich bin und ob ich alles tue, was du von mir willst... und ich werde dir glauben."

Da ich sowieso ein Mensch war, der ziemlich nah am Wasser gebaut war, wenn es darauf ankam, spürte ich, wie mir die Tränen in den Augen brannten. Seit wann war Potter denn nur so... _freundlich?_

Ich wischte schnell mit dem Handrücken über meine Augen. Ich wollte nicht vor ihm weinen. Ich durfte nicht.

Doch er hatte es anscheinend schon bemerkt.

„Weinst du etwa, Evans?", fragte er mich erschrocken.

„Nein!", sagte ich stur, wandte mich von ihm ab und versuchte heimlich die letzten Tränen aus meinen Augen zu wischen. In diesem Moment schien alles in mir hoch zu kommen. Potter, Jonathan, der Traum... einfach alles.

„Lügnerin", sagte er schlicht. Ich sah mit meinen geröteten Augen zu ihm auf und schluchzte kurz auf. Das schien ihn erneut zu erschrecken.

„Oh Evans, nicht weinen. Bitte, ich – Oh Merlin, nicht weinen.", sagte er verzweifelt und tätschelte mir hilflos den Rücken. „Wenn es eins gibt, womit ich nicht umgehen kann, dann sind es Tränen von Mädchen", sagte er seufzend und nahm wieder meine Hand.

„Ist schon okay – ich meine, mir geht es gut.", versuchte ich ihn leicht schniefend zu beschwichtigen, was noch nicht einmal so richtig gelogen war. Als Potter meine Hand genommen hatte, spürte ich abermals diese seltsame Wärme und ich atmete seinen Duft ein, der mich wieder mal beruhigte. Es war zwar nichts okay, doch mir ging es in diesem Augenblick wieder gut.

„Komm", sagte er plötzlich seufzend. „Wir gehen zusammen in unseren Gemeinschaftsraum."

Ich brachte nur ein Nicken zustande und ließ es zu, dass Potters warme Hand mich durch das Schloss führte. War ich denn verrückt geworden? Ich sollte meine Hand wegreißen und alleine weiterlaufen. Was, wenn uns jemand sehen würde? Ich sollte ihm sagen, dass –

„Es tut mir Leid, James", wisperte ich auf einmal an seiner Seite. Okay, das wollte ich eigentlich nicht sagen, aber wieso überraschte mich das nicht? Schließlich hatte mich mein gesunder Menschenverstand in den letzten Tagen schon oft genug im Stich gelassen. Oder vielleicht tat ich in diesem Augenblick auch einfach nur das Richtige.

Potter ließ augenblicklich meine Hand los.

„Was hast du gesagt?", fragte er ungläubig und sah mich an. Ehrlich, war es so unwahrscheinlich, dass ich mich mal für etwas entschuldige?

„Zwing mich nicht, es zu wiederholen, Potter", knurrte ich und sah auf den Boden.

„Hast du dich gerade bei mir entschuldigt?"

„J-Ja.", sagte ich zögernd, aber bestimmt.

„Für gestern?"

„Ja."

„Als du mich beschimpft hast?"

„Ja."

„Und du hast es ernst gemeint?"

„Ja."

„Wirklich?"

„Ja, Potter!" 

Habe ich gerade einen Beweis dafür bekommen, dass Potter wirklich so doof ist, wie er aussieht?

„Kam nicht so rüber", meinte er plötzlich und lief an mir vorbei.

„Wie bitte?", fragte ich erstaunt und blieb stehen.

„Naja", sagte er grinsend und drehte sich wieder zu mir um. „Es sah nicht so aus, als ob du die Entschuldigung wirklich ernst gemeint hättest.", erklärte er.

Was bildete sich dieser Kerl ein? Dass ich auf allen Vieren vor ihm kriechen und um Vergebung flehen würde?

„Ach, und was soll ich deiner Meinung nach tun, damit es ernsthaft rüberkommt?", wollte ich wissen und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. Jetzt war ich wirklich gespannt.

„Naja, also wenn du es richtig, _richtig _ernst meinst, dann würde es am Besten rüberkommen, wenn du vor mir knien würdest und vielleicht noch so Sachen wie ‚göttlicher James' oder ‚James, mein allwissender Meister über Raum und Zeit mit dem absolut schönstem Haar, das ich jemals gesehen habe und mit dem größtem Witz und Charme, die mir –"

„Du hast wohl nicht mehr alle Flubberwürmer im Terrarium, Potter", schnaubte ich missbilligend. Also wirklich. Ich fragte mich allen Ernstes, ob heute Morgen jemand etwas in seinen Kürbissaft getan hatte.

Potter schien kurz zu überlegen. „Okay, Entschuldigung angenommen." grinste er. „Ich bin ja kein nachtragender Mensch.. Jetzt lass uns aber gehen."

Kopfschüttelnd ging ich also hinter ihm her, durch die dunklen Korridore. Noch immer dachte ich über seine Worte nach. Wie kam er bloß auf den Gedanken, dass ich mit den Gefühlen von anderen Menschen spielen würde? Dass ich sie verletzen würde, ohne es zu merken? Ich wurde daraus einfach nicht schlau. Eigentlich sollte ich ja auch noch sauer auf Potter sein, dass er mir so etwas unterstellt hatte, aber ich sollte mich heute Abend einfach nicht mehr auf einen Streit mit ihm einlassen. Schließlich brauchte ich ihn in den nächsten Tagen noch.

„Also, danke, dass du mich hierher gebracht hast...", sagte ich leicht verlegen, als wir endlich vor unserem Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen waren.

Potter schien verwirrt. „Wir haben heute Abend schließlich denselben Weg, Evans. Oder willst du lieber dein Kopfkissen knutschen?"

Mir stockte der Atem. Ich dachte, dass wir das vielleicht auf Morgen verschieben könnten und nicht noch heute Abend...

„Heißt das, dass wir –"

„Hast du mir vorhin nicht zugehört, Evans? Natürlich heißt es das!", sagte er und schien aufrichtig verwirrt, dass ich es nicht schon beim ersten Mal verstanden hatte.

„Und das Mädchen aus Ravenclaw?", sagte ich und versuchte möglichst desinteressiert zu klingen.

„Entspringt der FFVJPIE", sagte er beiläufig.

„FFVJ – was?"

„Der fixen Fantasie von James Potter in Ernstsituationen", erklärte er grinsend. „Jeder Marauder hat so etwas." Ich schüttelte den Kopf und ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich auf meine Lippen. Potter lächelte zurück und ich hatte für einen Augenblick lang das Gefühl, als würde die Zeit still stehen.

„Aber jetzt komm, wir haben noch was zu tun...", sagte Potter auf einmal, und zerstörte diesen kleinen Moment somit vollkommen. „Der Lustmolch und die Unberührte.. Das passt nicht so gut zusammen, deshalb müssen wir noch etwas an deinem Image arbeiten.", sagte er überheblich.

Lustmolch...? Unberührte...?! Was fiel diesem Vollidioten eigentlich ein?

„Nenn mich nicht so, Potter, klar! Und nenn Jon nicht so!", erwiderte ich empört und funkelte ihn böse an.

Potter hob abwehrend die Hände. „Schon gut. Aber ich frage mich ernsthaft, was du an _Jon_ so toll findest?" Potter äffte Jonathans Spitznamen nach und ich schubste ihn leicht.

„Lass das! Er ist – er ist wundervoll. Ein Wort, das du wahrscheinlich nicht einmal kennst, Potter."

„Autsch, das hat mich wirklich tief getroffen, Evans.", sagte Potter und griff sich theatralisch an die Brust. „Aber wenn du das sagst, wird es wohl stimmen."

Dann murmelte er das Passwort für den Gemeinschaftsraum und die Statue huschte zur Seite. Potter und ich traten ein und ich bemerkte, dass noch ein kleines Feuer im Kamin prasselte und der roten Couch, in dem sonst so dunklen Raum, einen unglaublich _feurigen_ Ausdruck verlieh.

Mir schoss die Röte in die Wangen, vor allem als ich merkte, dass Potter meinem Blick gefolgt war. Er grinste.

„Komm mit in mein Zimmer", sagte er dann.

„W- Was?!", quiekte ich.

„Was hast du denn gedacht? Dass wir es schon wieder hier machen? Also, ich persönlich stehe nicht so auf die Gefahr, erwischt zu werden, aber wenn du – "

„Nein, schon gut", wehrte ich ihn peinlich berührt. „Ich komme schon."

Potter lief auf sein Zimmer zu und murmelte das Passwort. Sofort sprang die Tür auf. Er ging hinein und ich folgte ihm. Merlin, was tat ich hier bloß? War ich denn vollkommen verrückt geworden?

Ich begann mich in Potters Zimmer umzusehen. Überall lagen T-Shirts verstreut und an der Wand hing ein riesiges Plakat der Chudley Cannons, die mir auf ihren Besen vergnügt zuwinkten.

„Setz dich auf mein Bett", sagte Potter plötzlich und deutete auf das große Bett mitten im Raum. Ich erstarrte.

„Wie bitte?", fragte ich.

„Oh, Evans. Sei doch nicht so verkrampft. Ich werde schon nicht über dich herfallen.", sagte er genervt.

Ich nickte schüchtern. „Okay"

„Ich zieh mir nur mal noch schnell ein T-Shirt an", sagte er und ging auf seine Kommode zu, während ich mich auf seinen Bettrand setzte. Er streifte seinen Pullover ab und ließ ihn auf seinen Boden fallen. Ich fühlte mich auf einmal vollkommen fehl am Platz, als ich seinen gebräunten Oberkörper und die leicht angedeuteten Muskeln sah. Ich fühlte mich unwohl. Ich sollte hier nicht sein, schließlich hatte ich einen Freund. Und doch konnte ich mich selbst nicht daran hindern, Potter anzustarren.

Zu meinem Unglück schien es Potter bemerkt zu haben und er grinste, als er sich sein T-Shirt über den Kopf zog.

„Irgendwas gesehen, was dir gefällt, Evans?", fragte er ungeniert und sah mich mit einem amüsierten Funkeln in den Augen an.

„Nein", log ich trotzig und wandte sofort meinen Blick ab. Potter lachte. Er hatte ein schönes Lachen.

„Also...", sagte er und setzte sich neben mich. Ich rutschte unwohl hin und her. Wieso fühlte ich mich nur so seltsam? Ich hatte Potter doch schon einmal geküsst. _Aber nicht auf einem Bett in seinem Zimmer, wo ALLES passieren kann_, hörte ich die kleine Stimme in meinem Kopf boshaft flüstern. Ja genau. Das musste es sein.

Potter war nur noch wenige Zentimeter von mir entfernt. Auf einem riesigen Bett.

Potter. Ich. Bett. Nicht gut.

Anscheinend schien Potter meine Anspannung bemerkt zu haben. „Was ist los?", fragte er und rutschte ein bisschen näher.

Ich schluckte.

„Nichts", sagte ich in einer etwas zu hohen Stimmlage.

„Bist du dir sicher?" Noch näher...

Ach du heiliger Merlin!

Potters Knie hatte gerade meins berührt.

Potters KNIE hatte gerade MEINS berührt.

Ich wiederhole: Ich saß auf einem großen BETT und Potters KNIE hatte gerade MEINS berührt.

Ich quiekte.

„Wieso hast du gequiekt?", fragte Potter mich erstaunt und er sah aus, als müsste er sich ein Lachen verkneifen.

„Hab ich nicht", sagte ich leise. Merlin, wie peinlich!

„Du hast gerade...", begann er, stoppte kurz darauf und sah mich an. „Evans, du zitterst ja!"

„Tu ich nicht!", beschwerte ich mich kleinlaut.

„Entspann dich, Lily... ich werde dich schon nicht aufessen." Er grinste frech. „Der Teil kommt erst später, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine", sagte er unverschämt und lachte kurz auf, verstummte aber im gleichen Augenblick wieder, als er mein tiefrotes Gesicht bemerkte. War es hier so heiß oder meinte ich das nur?

„Das war nur ein Scherz! Kein Grund, rot zu werden!", sagte er schnell und grinste wieder.

„Ich bin nicht rot.", sagte ich entschieden und versuchte mein erhitztes Gesicht hinter meinem Haar zu verbergen. Verdammt, wer hatte die Heizung so hoch aufgedreht?

„Na sicher. Du machst gerade einer Tomate Konkurrenz, Evans."

Bevor ich etwas ärgerliches erwidern konnte, lag auch schon wieder meine Hand in seiner und ließ mich verstummen. Er streichelte sie kurz.

Dann küsste er mich plötzlich. Einfach so. Es war nichts Spektakuläres. Er beugte sich zu mir nach vorne und platzierte nur einen kleinen Kuss auf meinen Lippen. Trotzdem entspannte ich mich wieder etwas.

Ich glaubte, Potter leicht lächeln zu sehen, als er es bemerkte.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte er und ich nickte leicht, aber merkbar.

„Hör mal zu, Evans...", sagte er plötzlich und ich sah in sein auf einmal ziemlich ernstes Gesicht. Also doch kein Lächeln. „Nur damit wir uns noch immer richtig verstehen... ich küsse dich nur, ich meine – ich bringe es dir nur bei, okay? Und danach ist alles wieder so – so wie es war. Du gehst wieder zu Twist und ich – ich bleibe halt, ich meine – danach ist alles wieder normal, ja? Versprichst du mir das?" Potter sah mich eindringlich an und ich hatte für einen kurzen Augenblick lang das Gefühl, dass seine Stimme zitterte. Aber Blödsinn. Das war sicher nur Einbildung.

„Natürlich, Potter", sagte ich schnell. „Natürlich, was hast du denn gedacht?"

„Versprich mir, dass danach alles wieder so ist, wie es war. Versprich es mir, Lily.", sagte er ruhig und sah mir fest in die Augen. Was war denn auf einmal mit ihm los? Wieso war er so erpicht darauf, dass ich es ihm versprach?

„Ich verspreche es dir, James", sagte ich voreilig. Ich war immer jemand, der Versprechen einhielt und ich fragte mich in diesem Moment, ob ich wohl nicht etwas zu überstürzt gehandelt hatte. Andererseits würde es aber auch nicht schwer werden dieses Versprechen zu halten.

Potter schien zufrieden. „Okay... dann lass uns mal anfangen, oder?", sagte er und seufzte dramatisch.

„Okay...", stimmte ich zu und rutschte unruhig hin und her.

Potter beugte sich ein wenig zu mir nach vorne und ich schloss die Augen. Doch kurz bevor seine Lippen meine trafen, hörte ich wie Potter leise auflachte und schlug die Augen wieder auf. „Ich komme mir gerade so richtig bescheuert vor.", erklärte er. „Und du machst es auch nicht besser! Du siehst aus wie ein verängstigter Hase!", sagte er grinsend.

„Lass es uns einfach hinter uns bringen, Potter...", sagte ich gequält und meine Nervosität steigerte sich nur noch.

„Gut. Also, na schön.", sagte er. „So, also...ahm, hör zu. Du lässt mich dich jetzt küssen. Du tust nichts. Du merkst dir nur, was ich tue und was ich sage, okay?", erklärte er mit sachlicher Stimme und ich nickte scheu. Was tat ich hier bloß? Das Ganze war einfach nur zu lächerlich...

„Als Erstes solltest du Twist nie spüren lassen, dass du unsicher bist, so wie jetzt gerade, hörst du?", sagte er und beugte sich wieder zu mir nach vorne.

„Lass es ihn einfach..." Er strich mein Haar beiseite. „... nicht spüren..." Er küsste meine Stirn, meine Wange. Dann berührte er kurz mit seinem Mund meine Lippen. Nur für den Hauch eines Augenblickes.

„Wenn du es nicht richtig verstecken kannst... dann küss ihn", flüsterte Potter in mein Ohr und ich zitterte.

Dann strich er wieder meine Haare beiseite. „Tu es hier.", wisperte er und küsste sanft meinen Nacken und ich schloss die Augen. Wieder löste er sich von mir. „Und hier." Er küsste sich einen Weg meinen Hals entlang und ich seufzte leise. „Küss ihn einfach." Er küsste mich auf den Mund, er streifte meine Lippen nur ganz kurz, es war als wolle er mit mir spielen, nur um meine Lippen kurz darauf mit einem richtigen Kuss zu verschließen. „Immer wieder...", wisperte er und legte seine Lippen erneut auf meine und ließ sie darüber gleiten. Seine Hand lag auf meiner Hüfte und zog mich näher an ihn heran. Mein Herz klopfte wie verrückt.

Ich fühlte mich wie in einer Art Trance und ich spürte, wie sich bei mir eine Gänsehaut bildete, als Potter mir immer wieder Worte in mein Ohr hauchte und seine Lippen sanft über meine bewegte.

„Nicht spüren lassen...", wiederholte ich die Worte in seinen Mund, während er an meiner Unterlippe knabberte. Bei Merlin... Potter wusste ganz genau, was er zu tun hatte. Ich ertappte mich sogar dabei, wie ich kurz davor war, seinen Namen in seinen Mund zu stöhnen!

„Augen auf, Evans", hörte ich Potter jetzt sagen und ich riss sie sofort auf. Ach, du heiliger Hippogreif.. ich hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass er aufgehört hatte, mich zu küssen. Potter grinste mich spottend an und mir wurde augenblicklich heiß.

„Schön, das scheinst du ja verstanden zu haben...", sagte er und rückte seine Brille zurecht.

„Wars das für heute?", wollte ich leise wissen und Potter lachte kurz auf.

„Was denkst du denn, Evans? Meinst du nicht, dass Twist morgen wieder über dich herfallen wird?", sagte er abfällig.

Ich sah an ihm vorbei auf den Boden und murmelte ein kleines, kaum zu verstehendes „Doch."

„Denke ich auch. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, warum du dir das gefallen lässt... du bist doch kein rohes Stück Fleisch. Wenn du nicht willst, dass er dich küsst, dann sag es ihm doch einfach.", sagte er und musterte mich mit einem seltsamen Blick.

„Ich will es doch!", rief ich aus. Potter sah mich an, als würde er meinen Worten nicht trauen. War er denn jetzt völlig übergeschnappt? Dachte er, ich würde nichts für Jonathan empfinden? „Ich will es.", bestärkte ich mich noch einmal. Nur um Potter und auch mich selbst zu überzeugen.

„Schon kapiert. Du willst es.", sagte er abwehrend. „Gut, Evans, dann pass auf. Ich will, dass du jetzt mal ein bisschen Initiative zeigst. Zeig mir, wie du mich küssen würdest, wenn ich Twi - _Jon _wäre.", sagte Potter und schauderte kurz. Ich verdrehte die Augen. Was hatte er nur gegen Jonathan? Er hatte ihm doch wirklich nie etwas getan!

„Gut...", sagte ich zögernd, als Potter in die Bettmitte rutschte.

„Was tust du da?", fragte ich nervös.

„Ich sitze auf einem... Bett?"

„Sehr witzig, Potter", sagte ich genervt und verdrehte die Augen.

„Stell dich doch nicht so an, Evans.", stöhnte er und ich rutschte unsicher näher an ihn heran. „Zeig doch mal richtig, was du drauf hast." Er blickte mich herausfordernd an.

„Ahm... okay...", murmelte ich und rückte noch näher an ihn heran und legte ihm meine Hände auf seine Schultern. Das war eine absolut... seltsame Situation für mich. Es war nicht wie vor ein paar Tagen, als er mich beleidigt hatte und ich ihn deshalb mit meiner aufkommenden Aggressivität geküsst hatte. Nein, heute war es anders. Heute saß ich mit ihm auf einem riesigen Bett in seinem Zimmer und musste ihn küssen, weil er es von mir verlangte. Bei Merlin, das war die wahrscheinlich verrückteste Sache, die ich je in meinem Leben getan hatte. Und das wollte schon etwas heißen!

Immer noch hielt ich meine Hände gegen Potters Schultern gedrückt, ich kniete auf seinem Bett ihm gegenüber und war unschlüssig, was ich jetzt tun sollte. Er sah mich erwartungsvoll an. _Küssen wäre vielleicht keine schlechte Idee_, sagte die nervige Stimme in meinem Kopf und ich seufzte. Ja. Küssen wäre bestimmt keine schlechte Idee.

Auf einmal durchfuhr mich ein Geistesblitz.

Potter würde bestimmt so begeistert sein, wenn ich ihn mit all der Leidenschaft, die ich eben für Potter aufbringen konnte (was nicht besonders viel war, aber egal) küssen würde, dass ich sicherlich keine weiteren Übungsstunden mit ihm brauchen würde und dieser Alptraum wäre endlich vorbei. Genau, das musste ich tun!

Leider hatte ich in meinem Elan nicht bemerkt, dass Potter auch gerade dabei war, sich zu mir vorzubeugen, um es mir leichter zu machen, und ich krachte mit vollem Karacho in sein Gesicht. Zu meinem Unglück hatte ich auch noch seine Lippen verfehlt und war mit meiner Stirn gegen seine Nase geknallt.

Potter schrie schmerzerfüllt auf und ich ließ sofort erschrocken von ihm ab. „Oh bei Merlin, Potter, es tut mir so Leid!", keuchte ich und schlug mir die Hände vor den Mund, als das Blut aus seiner Nase schoss.

„Verdammt Evans, ich glaube, du hast mir die Nase gebrochen!", stöhnte er gequält auf und tropfte das Bett mit seinem Blut voll.

„Tut mir Leid!", wiederholte ich nochmal geschockt, während Potter immer wieder aufstöhnte.

„Du musst in den Krankenflügel, Potter! Komm!", sagte ich schnell und packte ihn am Arm.

„Oh ja, sicher", sagte er sarkastisch und versuchte gleichzeitig mit einem Taschentuch seine Blutung zu stoppen. „Und was soll ich zu Poppy sagen? Dass du mir beim Küssen die Nase gebrochen hast?"

„So ähnlich.", erwiderte ich. „Wir werden sagen, dass du gegen eine Wand gelaufen bist, weil du deine Brille nicht aufhattest."

„Was? Spinnst du, Evans?", protestierte er entrüstet. „Ich bleib einfach hier. Irgendwann wird es schon aufhören und ich –"

„Keine Widerrede, Potter.", sagte ich streng und wieder einmal ging die vorbildliche Seite an mir mit mir durch. Ich war schließlich nicht umsonst Schulsprecherin geworden und ich wollte bestimmt nicht schuld sein, wenn Potter verblutete. Vor allem nicht, weil ich ihm durch meinen Kuss die Nase gebrochen hatte.

Bei Merlin... wenn diese Woche schon peinlich war, war dies die absolute Krönung!

Potter lag mit geschlossenen Augen und schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht auf seinem Bett und murrte nur etwas Unverständliches vor sich hin. Sein Gesicht war schon ungewöhnlich blass.

„Komm schon!", sagte ich jetzt eindringlich und zerrte ihn an seinem Arm aus den Schulsprecherräumen.

Er stöhnte leicht auf, ließ sich aber von mir durch die dunklen Korridore führen. Ich warf ihm einen flüchtigen Blick zu, sah wie er inzwischen vollgesaugte Taschentuch immer noch an seine blutüberströmte Nase hielt und verzog mein Gesicht ein bisschen.

„Schau nicht so!", keifte James mich an, der meinen Blick wohl bemerkt hatte. „Ich hoffe für dich, dass die Zellen in Askaban sehr ungemütlich sind!"

„Ich komme nicht nach Askaban, nur weil ich dir die Nase gebrochen habe, Potter", sagte ich genervt, musste aber leicht grinsen.

„Aber falls ich sterben sollte, schon!", sagte er theatralisch. „Ich verblute!", schrie er im selben Augenblick auf, als das Blut auf sein weißes Shirt tropfte.

„Sei kein Baby.", tadelte ich ihn. „Du wirst schon nicht verbluten." Ich warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu. „Du siehst gerade aus wie Dumbledore!", lachte ich kurz auf und hatte aber im gleichen Moment Schuldgefühle, weil ich so gemein zu ihm war, obwohl er wegen mir sichtbar litt.

„Witzig, Evans, wirklich witzig", maulte er und ich wusste, dass ich einen wunden Punkt getroffen hatte. „Sag mal, wo hast du eigentlich das Küssen gelernt? Bei den Affen im Urwald?", meckerte er mich weiter an. Ich grinste.

„Nein, bei dir Potter. Aber das kommt aufs Gleiche raus.", sagte ich und kam nicht um ein kleines Kichern herum.

Bevor er noch etwas erwidern konnte, waren wir auch schon vor dem Krankenflügel angekommen. „Wir sind da.", sagte ich. „Nein, wirklich?", fragte er sarkastisch und ich schubste ihn leicht. Dann klopfte ich an die Tür vom Krankenflügel.

„Madam Pomfrey!", sagte ich laut und klopfte heftig gegen die Tür. „Madam Pomfrey! Machen Sie die Tür auf!"

Innerhalb weniger Sekunden stand auch schon eine ziemlich aufgelöste Madam Pomfrey in einem sehr... gewagten Nachthemd vor uns und musterte uns ärgerlich.

„Miss Evans? Mister Potter? Wieso wecken Sie mich mitten in der Nacht? Was ist passiert?", fragte sie ohne Umschweife, doch bevor ich etwas antworten konnte, hatte sie auch schon Potters blutiges Gesicht entdeckt.

„Mister Potter! Was haben Sie denn jetzt schon wieder gemacht? Können Sie denn nicht einfach mal Ihre Knochen heil lassen? Kommen Sie mit mir!", sagte sie energisch, packte in am Arm und in ihrer Übereifrigkeit verrutschte ihr Nachthemd ein wenig und gab... gewöhnungsbedürftige Einblicke frei . Potter warf mir einen gequälten Blick zu, aber ich war mir sicher, dass es bestimmt nicht wegen seiner gebrochenen Nase war und kicherte leicht.

„Er ist übrigens gegen eine Wand gelaufen, Madam Pomfrey!", rief ich den beiden hinterher und ich konnte Potters genervtes Aufstöhnen hören.

Ich lächelte leicht in mich hinein, verspürte aber trotzdem ein bisschen Mitleid für Potter. Schließlich hatte ich ihm beim Küssen seine Nase gebrochen! Ging es denn noch schlimmer?

Zum Glück war mir das nicht bei Jonathan passiert. Bei Merlin, er hätte nie wieder ein Wort mit mir gesprochen und das wollte ich mir nicht einmal ausmalen. Also war es doch wieder eine gute Sache, dass ich mit Potter übte.

Ich hoffte nur, dass er mir die gebrochene Nase verzeihen würde.

Wenige Minuten später kam Potter auch schon wieder zurück. Seine Nase sah aus wie neu und sein Gesicht war auch nicht mehr blutverschmiert.

„Vielen Dank, Madam Pomfrey.", sagte Potter und ich nickte ihr ebenfalls dankbar zu.

„Nicht der Rede wert, Kinder", beschwichtigte sie uns. „Aber jetzt ab ins Bett mit euch! Und Mister Potter, bitte nehmen Sie sich in nächster Zeit vor den Wänden in Acht!"

Ich kicherte leise und Potter warf mir einen äußerst gehässigen Blick zu.

Gemeinsam machten wir uns stillschweigend zurück auf den Weg in die Schulsprecherräume. Potter schien es mir tatsächlich richtig übel zu nehmen, dass ich seine Nase gebrochen hatte.

Erst als wir in unserem Gemeinschaftsraum standen, sagte Potter etwas. „Dafür schuldest du mir etwas, Evans. grummelte er. „Ich habe heute Nacht Dinge gesehen, die ich gehofft hatte, in meinem Leben niemals sehen zu müssen. Meine unschuldigen Kinderaugen sind zerstört!", sagte er theatralisch. „Dafür schuldest du mir _ganz schön viel."_

„Ach und was denn?", fragte ich.

„Oh, mir wird in den nächsten Tagen schon etwas einfallen." Er grinste teuflisch und ich schluckte. Dieses Maraudergrinsen war mir absolut nicht geheuer. Weder bei Sirius noch bei Potter. Schon gar nicht bei Potter.

„Also, ich geh dann mal ins Bett", versuchte ich ihn abzuwimmeln, als Potter ganz plötzlich anfing schallend zu lachen.

Er stand einfach da und lachte.

„Was hast du?", fragte ich verwirrt und runzelte die Stirn, aber spürte, wie meine Mundwinkel nach oben zuckten, nur weil ich Potter lachen sah.

„Ich kann es nicht fassen, dass du mir die Nase gebrochen hast!", sagte er immer noch lachend, strich sich kleine Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln und ich errötete leicht. „Wir haben ein ganz schön hartes Stück Arbeit vor uns, Evans..."

„Du verzeihst mir also?", fragte ich schnell und er grinste. „Hab ich das nicht immer? Ohne mich wärst du Twist wahrscheinlich schon längst los."

„Danke.", sagte ich aufrichtig. Er winkte mit der Hand ab. „Aber wenn du mir noch andere Körperteile brichst, die ich vielleicht in Zukunft noch dringend brauchen werde, dann überleg ich mir das nochmal, Evans.", sagte er warnend.

„Schon klar, Potter... Also, gute Nacht.", sagte ich zu ihm und er erwiderte dasselbe.

Gerade als ich die Tür zu meinem Zimmer schließen wollte, hörte ich, wie Potter mich noch einmal zurückrief.

„Achja, Evans! Fünf Punkte für Gryffindor!", rief er, an seiner Türschwelle stehend.

„Was, warum?", fragte ich ihn irritiert.

„Einfach weil ich ein so wahnsinnig toller Kerl bin." Er grinste und schloss die Tür.


	12. Chapter 12

So, Leute... tut mir wirklich Leid, dass es wieder so lange gedauert hat. Aber ich hatte noch bei keinem Kapitel soviele Probleme, wie bei diesem hier. Ich hab Szenen rausgestrichen, wieder reingesetzt, wieder rausgestrichen und so weiter... bis ich dann mal etwas hatte, was einigermaßen in Ordnung war. Ich hoffe, dass ihr das genauso empfindet.

Aber jetzt beantworte ich erst einmal wieder eure lieben Reviews:

_teddy172: _Schön, dass es dir gefallen hat! Noch wird James seinen Gefallen natürlich nicht einlösen... James ist schließlich jemand, der das Beste bis zum Schluss aufheben würde ;)

_Inujeanne: _Toll, dass es dir gefiel! Ja, das war mir schon klar, dass das mit den 5 Punkten nicht ganz verständlich wird. Aber erinnerst du dich noch daran, als Lily James 5 Punkte für die vermeintliche Stinkbombe abgezogen hat? Die hat er sich wiedergeholt!

_little-choco: _Gigantisch? -verlegenumhertippel- Dankeschön! Ich glaube auch, dass das keinem Mädchen im ganzen Universum hätte passieren können, aber Lily ist eben einfach nicht von dieser Welt... ;)

_Shalori: _Lachkrampf? Cool, dass es dir so gut gefallen hat! Dankeschön!

_APWBDumbledore: _Abkeksen? Lustiges Wort! -kicher- Freut mich aber total, dass ich dich zum Lachen bringen konnte :)

_Simsly:_ Doppelt hält besser? Hihi. Aber eine neue Leserin! Juhu! Und gleich in die Favs? -geehrtfühl- Ja, Lily ist schon etwas schwer von Begriff... Und Jon ist gar nicht so ein -piep-!!! Oder doch?

_fan ): _Dankeschön für dein liebes Review. Du meinst, dass es sich zu lange dreht? Hmm. Aber Jonathan muss ja schließlich auch seine Gründe haben, nicht wahr? Und ganz so schnell werde ich Lily nicht von ihm erlösen... aber wir nähern uns dem Ende, keine Bange ;)

_Kathryn: _Dankeschön. Wie es weiter geht? Lies doch selbst!

_sophie: _Hihi, ich frag mich auch, wie man jemandem beim Küssen die Nase brechen kann. Vor allem, wenn es noch so eine Schöne wie die von James ist, nicht wahr? Aber Lily ist einfach eine Nummer für sich ;)

_moonfish279: _Hey, schöner neuer Name. Und vielen lieben Dank! Es geht bald nicht mehr besser? Hm, nunja, ich denke auch, dass ich mit diesem Kapitel möglicherweise einen Schritt zurück gemacht habe. Aber ich hoffe, dass es dir trotzdem ein bisschen gefällt.

_Moony-Paddy-Prongs: _Dankeschön. Du findest die Wendungen gut? Dann mach dich mal gleich auf die größte Wendung in der ganzen FF bereit ;)

_merry.sunshine: _James' Wunsch lässt noch ein bisschen auf sich warten... Ich hoffe aber, dass du trotzdem weiter liest! ;) ;)

_ilovejamesandlily: _Hihi, ich liebe James auch! Hoffe, dass dir dieses Kapitel gefällt :)

_das Yuyu: _Hehe, bitte nicht totlachen, schließlich möchte ich doch gerne wissen, was du von diesem Kapitel hältst. ;) Danke für dein Review!

--- ÜBER 100 REVIEWS! LEUTE, IHR SEID GROßARTIG!

Kleine Erklärung zum folgenden Kapitel: Ich habe schon gemerkt, dass Jonathan nicht gerade der Beliebteste ist. Aber denkt ihr nicht, dass auch er vielleicht seine Gründe hat, warum er sich so verhält? So wie auch James seine Gründe hat? Ich hoffe, dass ich ihn in diesem Kapitel vielleicht in ein besseres Licht rücken kann... aber wahrscheinlich wird wohl eher das Gegenteil der Fall sein! lach

* * *

**12. Von übereilten Liebesschwüren und Eifersucht**Am nächsten Morgen erwachte ich ziemlich früh. Warum ich nicht mehr schlafen konnte, wusste ich auch nicht genau. Ich hatte wohl wieder einen schlechten Traum, denn ich konnte mich noch sehr genau an Schreie erinnern. Schreckliche Schreie. Ich schüttelte mich unwillkürlich und strampelte die Bettdecke beiseite, um aufzustehen. 

Ich war der festen Überzeugung, dass jetzt sowieso noch niemand wach war, und schlüpfte in meinem dünnen Nachthemd hinaus in unseren Gemeinschaftsraum, um mich im Badezimmer frisch zu machen.

Mir war im Laufe der Nacht noch einmal der gestrige Tag durch den Kopf gegangen. Ich hatte an Jonathan gedacht. Darüber dass ich ihn verärgert hatte, und das obwohl er doch eigentlich nur mit mir zusammen sein wollte. Ich wollte auch mit ihm zusammen sein. Ich wollte es wirklich. Und das würde ich ihm heute auch zeigen. Es war an der Zeit, endlich ein bisschen was von dem, was ich von Potter gelernt hatte, in die Tat umzusetzen. Schließlich wollte ich nicht, dass Jonathan böse auf mich war.

Natürlich hatte ich auch an Potter gedacht. Ich war mir über die Tatsache der Gefühle, die ich in seiner Gegenwart für ihn hegte, bewusst, doch ich konnte sie noch nicht wirklich einordnen und wusste nicht, wie ich damit umgehen sollte. Ehrlich gesagt machte es mir Angst, überhaupt etwas für James Potter zu fühlen, außer Abneigung. Ich wollte das nicht. Ich war mit Jonathan zusammen und er war wundervoll.

Potter war bloß Mittel zum Zweck und nichts weiter. Das wusste er genauso gut, wie ich das wusste. Schluss. Aus. Finito. Ich musste mir beim nächsten Mal einfach vorstellen, dass es Jonathan war, den ich küsste, und nicht Potter. So einfach war das. _So einfach?_

Auf Zehenspitzen tapste ich aus meinem Schlafzimmer, um ja Potter nicht aufzuwecken. _Leise, leise..._

„Guten Morgen, Evans."

Ich erschrak so heftig, dass ich mir den Kopf am Türrahmen des Badezimmers anschlug. Oh, verdammt. Das würde eine hässliche Narbe geben.

Stöhnend rieb ich mir die Stirn und mein Blick wanderte zu Potter, der fies grinsend auf der Couch saß. „Du bist hoffnungslos, Evans."

„Klappe, oder ich breche dir deine Nase noch einmal. Aber so sehr, dass sie nicht mehr zu reparieren ist, Potter."

„Ich zittere.", sagte er trocken.

„Was willst du denn überhaupt schon hier?", fauchte ich ihn weiter an und rieb mir immer noch meine Stirn, die jetzt schon ungewöhnlich dick schien. Verfluchter Potter.

„Dasselbe könnte ich dich auch fragen."

„Ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen, falls es dich interessiert", grummelte ich und stellte auf einmal fest, dass Potter schon vollständig angezogen war. Ich fragte mich, wie lange er wohl schon wach war.

„Dann wären wir schon zwei.", erwiderte Potter schlicht und sah mich aufmerksam an. Ich wandte den Blick ab.

„Wieso konntest du nicht mehr schlafen?", fragte ich, und versuchte möglichst desinteressiert zu klingen.

„Ich hab von dir geträumt.", sagte er nur und augenblicklich schnellte mein Kopf wieder in seine Richtung. Potter blickte jedoch nur starr auf den Boden.

Oh, nein. _Nein, nein, nein._ Das durfte einfach nicht sein. Ich schluckte. Das hatte mir wirklich gerade noch gefehlt.

„Oh.", sagte ich sanft und trat einen Schritt näher auf ihn zu. Endlich hob er auch den Kopf und sah mich an. „Ja." Er nickte.

„Und dann hatte ich solche Angst, dass ich nicht mehr alleine in meinem Zimmer bleiben und auch nicht mehr einschlafen konnte." Er grinste böse.

„Du bist so ein Idiot, Potter!", fluchte ich, schnappte ein Kissen und warf es nach ihm. Er fing es geschickt mit einer Hand auf. Verdammt Reflexe!

„Du scheinst eine gewisse Neigung zu Idioten zu haben, Evans...", sagte er immer noch grinsend und ich bemerkte sofort, worauf er anspielte. Jonathan.

„Oh, halt einfach die Klappe, Potter, okay?", sagte ich genervt. „Und lass Jonathan gefälligst mal in Ruhe. Er hat dir nichts getan!"

„Sir, ja, Sir!" Potter salutierte lachend und ich verdrehte die Augen. Wieso musste er immer nur so ein furchtbarer Idiot sein?

Ich wollte gerade ins Badezimmer laufen, als Potter mich erneut ansprach. „Ach, übrigens, schickes Outfit, Evans. Aber mit so etwas bin ich nicht rumzukriegen, tut mir Leid.", feixte er hinter meinem Rücken.

Erschrocken und zugleich peinlich berührt blickte ich an mir herunter und stellte den Hauch von Nichts fest, den ich trug. Augenblicklich schoss mir das Blut in die Wangen.

„Mach dir nichts draus", sagte Potter gelassen. „Ich habe Mädchen schon mit weniger am Körper gesehen." Mein Kopf glühte, und ich hätte schwören können, dass auch etwas Dampf aus meinen Ohren entwich.

„Ich hatte aber nicht vor, auch auf dieser _Liste_ zu landen, Potter!", presste ich wütend hervor und funkelte ihn an.

„Keine Sorge, _das_ werde ich zu verhindern wissen", sagte er und sein Gesichtsausdruck hätte nicht ernsthafter sein können.

Ich schnaubte, stieß die Tür zum Badezimmer auf und verschwand darin. Ich lehnte mich gegen die Tür und atmete erst einmal heftig aus. Potter brachte mich völlig um den Verstand. Er brachte mich im selben Augenblick zur Weißglut, wie er mich in Verlegenheit bringen konnte. Und dann waren da auch noch diese anderen Gefühle. Die Gefühle, die ich nicht zuordnen konnte. Die Gefühle, die veranlassten, dass ich vollkommen vergaß, wer er war und wer ich selbst war.

Frustriert stöhnte ich auf. Ich brauchte Ablenkung. Ich musste mich mit Jonathan treffen. Ich hatte ihn ohnehin schon viel zu sehr vernachlässigt.

Voller Vorfreude zog ich mich also an, wusch mir das Gesicht und kämmte mir mein dunkelrotes Haar durch. Gleich würde ich Jonathan sehen und Potter vergessen!

Ich stürmte aus dem Badezimmer, ohne noch einmal einen Blick auf Potter zu werfen und begab mich in die große Halle. Ich hoffte nur, dass Jonathan auch da sein würde, und dass er nicht mehr allzu böse auf mich war.

Als ich angekommen war, begann ich mich suchend umzusehen. Meine Freundinnen riefen mich vom Gryffindortisch aus zu sich, doch ich winkte ihnen nur ab. Ich musste jetzt erst einmal Jonathan finden.

„Guten Morgen, Schönheit", flüsterte auf einmal eine warme Stimme in mein Ohr und ich wirbelte herum. „Sirius!", rief ich erfreut und wollte ihn umarmen, doch Sirius nahm meine Handgelenke und schob mich leicht von sich. Trotz dass sein schwarzes Haar verstrubbelt war und er ziemlich müde wirkte, sah er wieder einmal so umwerfend aus, dass es einem den Atem nehmen konnte. „Nicht", sagte er. „Ich möchte nicht schon wieder der Grund für einen Streit in deiner _Beziehung_ sein..." Mir entging sein sarkastischer Unterton nicht.

„Aber Sirius...", protestierte ich, doch er unterbrach mich. „Nein, ernsthaft, Lily.", sagte er bestimmend.

„Außerdem wartet Emily auf mich", sagte er und grinste jetzt wieder. Ich verkniff mir ein genervtes Stöhnen und zwang mich zu einem Lächeln.

„Das heißt aber nicht, dass Sie mir keine Erklärung mehr schuldig sind, für die Aktion von gestern Abend, Miss Evans", sagte er abschätzend, sah mich durchdringend an und entfernte sich dann mit langsamen Schritten von mir in Richtung Emily. „Wir sehen uns dann morgen im Unterricht, Lils!"

Und weg war er.

Ich seufzte tief. Sirius hatte sich zu Emily verzogen und von Jonathan war immer noch weit und breit keine Spur zu sehen. Falls es so weitergehen sollte, sah ich mich gezwungen, den ganzen Tag im Schulsprecherraum zusammen mit Potter zu verbringen und das wollte ich nicht. Denn das Einzige, was Potter und mich verband waren unsere _Übungsstunden._ Und genau in diesem Augenblick wollte ich nicht mit ihm üben. Denn wenn ich es tat und das wusste ich, kamen wieder diese unbekannten Gefühle ins Spiel und das wollte ich vermeiden. Ich musste erst noch herausfinden, wie ich damit umgehen sollte.

Glücklicherweise hatte ich bereits genug Erfahrungen gesammelt, um vor Jonathan nicht wie ein kompletter Vollidiot dazustehen.

Gerade hatte ich beschlossen, im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors nach Jonathan zu sehen, als eben dieser auf einmal sehr missmutig durch die Türen der großen Halle stapfte.

Er verschwendete nicht den kleinsten Blick an mich, nicht einmal, als ich direkt auf ihn zulief.

„Jonathan", sagte ich eindringlich und stellte mich genau vor ihn, sodass er nicht weiterlaufen konnte.

Endlich hob er den Kopf und sah mich an. „Lily", grummelte er.

„Hör zu, es tut mir Leid", sagte ich und meinte es vollkommen ernst. „Ich hätte mich nicht einfach von Sirius wegziehen lassen sollen."

„Das ist schön, dass es dir Leid tut, Lily, aber meinst du nicht, dass das ein bisschen spät kommt?", sagte Jonathan und wirkte unversöhnlich. „Ich meine, wieso läufst du andauernd vor mir weg?"

„Ich laufe nicht vor dir weg!", log ich und versuchte, entrüstet dreinzublicken.

„Natürlich, Lily", sagte er genervt und verdrehte die Augen. Ich seufzte. Würde er mir nicht verzeihen?

_Wenn du unsicher bist, dann küss ihn einfach, _sagte jetzt eine warme Stimme in meinem Kopf und ich lächelte leicht. Ja, genau. Das war die Lösung.

Ich nahm Jonathan bei den Händen und zog ihn ein wenig näher an mich heran. Dann streckte ich mich ein bisschen und platzierte einen kleinen Kuss auf seine Lippen.

Hinter uns waren einige Pfiffe zu hören, doch ich nahm sie nicht richtig wahr. Meine Aufmerksamkeit galt Jonathan, der mich ein wenig perplex anblickte. „Wofür war das jetzt?", fragte er, aber sein Griff um meine Hand verstärkte sich merkbar. Ich seufzte erleichtert auf. „Damit du mir glaubst", erwiderte ich und er lächelte. „Überzeugt", grinste er mich an und wir liefen Hand in Hand zu meinen Freundinnen und Sirius und frühstückten erst einmal ausgiebig.

Von Potter war die ganze Zeit über nichts zu sehen gewesen und ich war froh darüber.

Jonathan war während des ganzen Frühstücks über zuvorkommend gewesen. Auch zu Sirius war er freundlich, auch wenn mir die spitzen Kommentare, die sie gelegentlich aneinander richteten, nicht entgingen. Es war, als hätte es seine besitzergreifende Art und die leichte Aufdringlichkeit niemals gegeben. Und dieser Jonathan gefiel mir um einiges besser. Es war der Jonathan, den ich kennen und lieben gelernt hatte.

So vergingen die Tage und ich hätte nicht glücklicher sein können. Ich konnte mit Jonathan lachen, wundervolle Gespräche mit ihm führen und seine Gegenwart schlicht und ergreifend genießen. Jonathan war der Gentleman schlechthin und versuchte, mich nicht mehr allzu sehr bedrängen – ich meine, wir küssten uns natürlich sporadisch. Schließlich sollten die Übungsstunden bei Potter auch für etwas gut gewesen sein. Und wo wir gerade bei Potter waren: Ich hatte versucht ihn in den letzten Tagen so gut es ging, zu ignorieren und es schien mir auch gelungen zu sein. Dadurch hatte ich es auch geschafft, die seltsamen Gefühle für ihn unter Kontrolle zu halten und sie bis an den Rand meiner Gedanken zu schieben, sodass ich mich voll und ganz Jonathan widmen konnte.

Eines Morgens, es war Samstag, saß ich wieder einmal neben Jonathan und hatte gerade mein Frühstück beendet. Als ich aufstehen wollte, um im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors noch die Hausaufgaben für Verwandlung zu erledigen, nahm mich Jonathan bei der Hand und hielt mich zurück. „Was ist?", fragte ich verwundert.

„Möchtest du noch etwas mit mir spazieren zu gehen?", fragte er und schenkte mir wieder einmal einen seiner flehenden Blicke. „Natürlich", sagte ich wie automatisch und er lächelte mich glücklich an. Er zog mich an einer Hand hinter sich her, hinaus aus der großen Halle und raus auf die Ländereien. Ich atmete die frische Morgenluft ein und der kühle Wind bauschte mein Haar auf. Ich liebte es, draußen zu sein.

Jonathan und ich spazierten ruhig über die Ländereien von Hogwarts und sagten beide kein Wort. Jonathan schien zu sehr in Gedanken versunken, um etwas zu sagen und ich genoss einfach nur die Stille und Jonathans Gegenwart. Diese Gegenwart, die mich immer wieder aufs Neue beruhigte und ohne die ich mir mein Leben nicht mehr richtig vorstellen könnte.

„Hör mal, Lily...", sagte Jonathan jedoch plötzlich und hielt mitten in unserem Lauf inne. „Ja, Jon?", fragte ich verwundert und sah ihn an. Er sah aus, als würde er gerade einen inneren Kampf in sich austragen. „Hör zu, es tut mir Leid. Dafür dass ich dich unserer Anfangszeit so überstürmt habe", sagte er, doch er selbst hörte sich nicht so an, als würde er glauben, was er da gerade sagte. Ich wusste nicht, was ich davon halten sollte.

„Jon, das ist –"

„Nein, lass mich ausreden", unterbrach er mich. „Du bist meine erste Freundin, Lily. Das hast du vielleicht nicht gedacht, aber es ist so. Und du bist so wahnsinnig schön, dass ich mich manchmal einfach... nicht zügeln kann.", sagte er und seufzte frustriert auf. „Und wenn dann auch noch Potter in deine Nähe kommt... kann ich mich einfach nicht kontrollieren." Ich öffnete den Mund um zu protestieren, doch er sprach schon weiter.

„In den letzten Tagen war das zwar nicht so, deshalb war das auch alles einfach für mich. Aber in der Anfangszeit... Er war überall, wo du auch warst! Ich konnte nicht mal eine Sekunde mit dir alleine sein, ohne dass er auftaucht, Lily! Es war, als wäre er dein Schatten oder so was..." Er grummelte vor sich hin und ich hatten augenblicklich schwere Gewissensbisse. Er hatte Recht.

„Tut mir wirklich Leid, Jonathan... Aber das mit Potter bildest du dir nur ein, wirklich!", sagte ich und kam mir im selben Augenblick schrecklich vor. Ich log ihn nach Strich und Faden an. Das hatte er nicht verdient. Die Sache mit Potter musste so schnell wie möglich beendet werden.

„Achja, Lily? Wer hätte mir denn versichert, dass da wirklich nichts ist? Du etwa?" Er stieß ein hölzernes Lachen aus, aber ich erkannte den traurigen Zug, der um seinen Mund lag.

„Du musst mir einfach glauben, Jon", sagte ich und versuchte meinen gequälten Gesichtsausdruck zu verbergen. „Da ist nichts..." _Lügnerin, Lügnerin, Lügnerin!,_ schrie es in meinem Kopf.

„Ich weiß nicht, wem ich noch glauben soll, Lil..." Ich zuckte zusammen, als ich den Schmerz in seiner Stimme hörte. Ich wollte Jonathan nicht verlieren. Nicht wegen Potter.

„Glaub mir", flüsterte ich verzweifelt.

„Weißt du" Er seufzte tief. „Ich denke, dass ich einfach _eifersüchtig_ war. Auf Potter." Er sprach so, als würde er gerade seine größte Schwäche vor mir zugeben. „Er verbringt ohnehin schon soviel Zeit mit dir." Jonathans Hand verkrampfte sich und er hatte einen angestrengten Blick, als würde er gerade an etwas Schreckliches denken, von dem ich aber nichts wissen konnte.

Doch im nächsten Augenblick sah er mich an und lächelte wieder. „Aber ich wäre auch ein ganz schöner Vollidiot, wenn ich es nicht wäre, oder? Bei einem Mädchen wie dir..." Er strich mir liebevoll eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Ich zitterte.

„Nochmal, Lily, es tut mir wirklich Leid, dich so überstürmt zu haben... es war nicht in Ordnung von mir. Aber ich denke... weißt du, ich glaube, ich wollte dir einfach _zeigen_, wie sehr – wie sehr ich dich liebe, Lily"

„Was?", japste ich. Ich kam mir vor, als wäre ich so eben in einem schlechten Film gelandet - mit mir in der Hauptrolle. War das nicht alles ein wenig überstürzt? Er liebte mich? Mich? Das konnte nicht sein...

„Ich liebe dich, Lily. Schon seit unserer ersten Begegnung.", sagte er und sein Gesichtsausdruck wirkte auf einmal wahnsinnig niedergeschmettert, dass es mir fast das Herz brach. „Aber ich kann sehr gut verstehen, wenn du nicht dasselbe für mich fühlst..."

„Ich liebe dich auch", sprudelte es aus meinem Mund und ich erstarrte im selben Augenblick. Ich liebte ihn? Ich _liebte _ihn? Ich wusste es nicht. Ich mochte ihn sehr. Aber Liebe? Das war ein zu starkes Wort. Ich wünschte mir sofort, dass ich es ungeschehen machen konnte, als ich Jonathans triumphvolles Gesicht sah. Er schien meine Erstarrung, meinen Schock nicht wirklich bemerkt zu haben und zog mich in eine feste Umarmung.

„Oh, Lily", nuschelte er in mein Haar. „Oh, Lily, ich hätte nie geglaubt, dass du das auch sofort zu mir sagen würdest..." Ich presste die Lippen aufeinander und verkniff mir ein „Ich auch nicht."

Das nächste, was ich spürte, war wie seine Lippen auf meinen lagen. Er zog mich mit einer raschen Bewegung um meine Taille näher an seinen Körper und ließ seine Lippen über meine gleiten. Ich zitterte; ich war immer noch schockiert über meine eigenen Worte.

_Wenn du Angst hast, dann küss ihn. Küss ihn einfach._, flüsterte die warme Stimme in meinem Kopf wieder einmal und ich gehorchte ihr.

Ich küsste Jonathan zurück und ließ meine Lippen über seine streifen.

Ich klammerte mich an ihm fest. Nicht nur in diesem Augenblick, sondern auch ansonsten. Ich klammerte mich verzweifelt an ihn, wie an einen Rettungsring, von dem ich wusste, dass, wenn ich ihn loslassen würde, ich auf eine Gefahr zusteuern würde. Doch was, wenn ich gefährlich leben _wollte?_

Auf einmal löste ich mich schweratmend aus dem Kuss und Jonathan lächelte mich sanft an. Urplötzlich bekam ich ein schlechtes Gewissen. „Lass uns zurückgehen", nuschelte ich.

„In Ordnung", sagte Jonathan, bemühte sich aber nicht, die Enttäuschung aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen. Doch ich konnte in diesem Augenblick nicht in seiner Nähe sein. Ich war zu aufgewühlt.

Stillschweigend, aber Hand in Hand machten wir uns auf den Weg in Richtung Schloss. Tausend Gedanken rasten mir durch den Kopf und ließen keinen Platz für etwas anderes. Ich konnte nicht einfach nicht fassen, was Jonathan mir gesagt hatte; aber viel mehr konnte ich nicht glauben, was ich erwidert hatte. Dass Jonathans Griff um meine Hand jedoch fester war als üblich, bemerkte ich dennoch.

Im Schloss angekommen wimmelte ich Jonathan ab, indem ich ihm sagte, dass ich noch ein paar Hausaufgaben zu erledigen hatte. „Seh ich dich dann heute Abend?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll und ich nickte schnell. Er grinste und drückte mit einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

Im nächsten Augenblick hetzte ich die Gänge zu meinem Schulsprecherraum entlang. Das mit den Hausaufgaben war zwar nicht gelogen, doch dafür hatte ich jetzt keine Nerven. Ich musste jetzt alleine sein. Ich musste nachdenken.

An meinem Schulsprecherraum angekommen, murmelte ich schnell das Passwort und schlüpfte hinein. Das erste, was ich in meiner Verwirrung bemerkte, war wie ich gegen etwas Festes lief und zurückprallte.

„Ach, Evans, ich wusste schon immer, dass ich eine _umwerfende_ Wirkung auf dich habe", hörte ich Potter sagen, blickte auf und sah ganz genau, wie er versuchte, sich ein Lachen zu verkneifen.

„Du kannst mich mal, Potter!", fauchte ich ihn aggressiv an. Das war wirklich das Letzte, was mir noch gefehlt hatte – Potter auf einem Höhentrip.

Blitzschnell beugte er sich zu mir herab. „Kannst mich mal was?", flüsterte er und unsere Gesichter waren nur noch Zentimeter voneinander entfernt. Ich biss mir auf die Lippe. Ich würde ihn jetzt nicht küssen. Ich durfte nicht. Schließlich hatte ich auch meine Prinzipien.

_Aber sieh ihn dir doch an... sieht er nicht umwerfend aus? Und er möchte geküsst werden, genau jetzt – und von dir! _Die nervige Stimme in meinem Hinterkopf redete wieder einmal energisch auf mich ein. Aber nein, ich würde ihn nicht küssen. Denn dann würden die Gefühle wieder kommen, das wusste ich. Und ich hatte bei Merlin schon genug Probleme. Doch ich wollte doch die Sache mit Potter so schnell wie möglich hinter mich bringen, nicht wahr?

Potter war immer noch direkt vor meinem Gesicht und begann jetzt mich anzugrinsen. Oh verdammt, wieso musste er dabei nur so unwiderstehlich aussehen?

„Evans, ich dachte, du würdest –"

Doch ich sollte nie erfahren, was ich angeblich tun würde, denn ich presste ihm stürmisch meine Lippen auf seine und warf meine Prinzipien damit völlig über Board. Diesmal hatte ich meine Stirn-Nase-Koordination übrigens sehr gut bedacht. Die seltsamen Gefühle begannen mich wieder einmal auszufüllen. Wie das Loch in seiner Socke, das gestopft werden musste.

Ich bemerkte, wie Potter zusammenzuckte und mich von sich löste. „Was soll das denn?", keuchte er und seine Stimme hatte einen wütenden Unterton. „Ich mache da weiter, wo ich dir vor ein paar Tagen die Nase gebrochen habe?", sagte ich unschuldig. Potter sah mich misstrauisch an. „Und ich dachte, du hättest dich dazu entschlossen, mich für den Rest deines Lebens zu ignorieren?", spottete er und ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Falsch gedacht."

Er seufzte tief. „Schön, schön, schön..." Bevor ich noch etwas erwidern konnte, lagen auch schon wieder seine Lippen auf meinen und er zog mich auf seinen Schoß. Ich wusste, dass es eigentlich an mir lag, das alles zu beenden. Ich sollte es beenden, bevor es zu spät war. Bevor alles zu spät war. Doch ich konnte es nicht. Voller Übermut nahm ich sein Gesicht fest in meine Hände. Es war, als müsste ich meine ganze Frustration über Jonathan an ihm auslassen. Ich lehnte mich so stark gegen ihn, dass er auf den Boden sank; meine Finger wichen keinen Zentimeter von seiner warmen Haut.

Doch jetzt löste er sich von mir und schnappte nach Luft. „Du bist... viel zu... schnell...", keuchte er atemlos.

„Tut mir Leid", sagte ich verlegen. Ich saß auf und glättete meine Haare, wich aber kein bisschen von seinem Schoß.

„Versuch nicht so hektisch zu sein, Lily. Genieße es. Langsam.", erklärte er sachlich. „Ansonsten wird Twist bald mehr von dir wollen, als dich nur zu küssen."

„Jonathan würde mich nie zu etwas drängen!" Nicht wenn du in der Nähe bist, fügte ich in Gedanken hinzu.

„Natürlich" Potter lachte bitter auf. „Natürlich... hat er dir das gesagt, Evans?" Seine Miene wirkte angespannt, fast wütend.

„Ja, das hat er... Er würde mich nie zu... du weißt schon was, zwingen"

Ich errötete bis auf die Haarwurzeln, doch Potter lachte nur. „Du bist wirklich so was von unschuldig und verklemmt, Evans"

Ich funkelte ihn böse an. Dem würde ich zeigen, wie unschuldig ich war!

Noch bevor ich mich selbst aufhalten konnte, nahm ich wieder sein Gesicht in meine Hände und platzierte meine Lippen sanft auf seinen. Er wollte es also langsam haben? Gut, das konnte er bekommen.

Ich schmiegte meinen Mund an seinen und öffnete ihn langsam und etwas unsicher. Mein Herz hämmerte in meiner Brust und ich hatte das Gefühl, als würde es im nächsten Augenblick herausspringen. Zaghaft strich ich ihm jetzt mit meiner Zunge über seine Unterlippe, so wie er es bei mir auch schon vor ein paar Tagen getan hatte.

Ich konnte Potter leise _stöhnen_ hören und mein Herzschlag nahm noch einen Tick zu. Tausende von kleinen Hauselfen flitzten durch meinen Bauch, als Potter seinen Mund öffnete und –

_Poch. Poch. _

„James, bist du da drin?"

Jemand stand vor unserer Tür und klopfte. Ein Mädchen! Ich hätte sie umbringen können! Wie konnte ein Mensch allein nur so ein schlechtes Timing haben?

Potter schob mich augenblicklich von seinem Schoß und ich hatte die größten Bemühungen meine Enttäuschung zu verbergen.

Potter rappelte sich auf, ließ mich einfach auf dem Boden sitzen und murmelte das Passwort für unseren Gemeinschaftsraum.

Im nächsten Augenblick lugte ein Mädchen mit langem, schwarzem Haar und einem wunderschönen Gesicht um die Ecke.

„Komm ruhig rein, Cécile", sagte Potter freundlich und klang auf einmal viel tiefer und reifer.

Er fuhr sich durch sein Haar und ich betrachtete ihn argwöhnisch, doch er beachtete mich kein bisschen.

„James, hast du etwa vergessen, dass wir uns für heute verabredet hatten?", fragte Cécile mit sanfter Stimme und strich sich eine Strähne ihres perfekten schwarzen Haars aus ihrem perfekten Gesicht.

„Oh, verdammt", fluchte Potter. „Tut mir Leid, Cécile, das hab ich total vergessen." Er klang aufrichtig und schenkte ihr ein entschuldigendes Lächeln.

„Schon in Ordnung, James. Hast du denn jetzt Zeit für mich?", erwiderte Cécile mit ihrer süßlichen Stimme und erwiderte sein Lächeln.

Ich kam mir auf einmal völlig fehl am Platz vor, als Potter und Cécile versuchten, sich mit ihren Lächeln jeweils zu übertrumpfen, und ballte meine Hände zu Fäusten. Mir war klar, dass diese Cécile mich in Sachen Schönheit vollkommen ausstach, doch das störte mich nicht so sehr, wie die Tatsache, dass Potters komplette Aufmerksamkeit ihr galt.

„Klar, ich habe sowieso nichts Besseres zu tun...", sagte Potter und verschwendete nicht einmal einen Blick an mich. Ich spürte einen kleinen Stich irgendwo in der Brustgegend. Ich atmete scharf ein. Wieder eines dieser Gefühle, die ich nicht zuordnen konnte. Ein Gefühl, dass ich dachte, dass jemand meine so eben sorgfältig gestopfte Socke wieder brutal aufgerissen hätte.

Potter schien ganz vergessen zu haben, dass ich auch noch im Raum war und hatte nur noch Augen für diese _Cécile._

„Super, James! Also kommst du gleich mit?", fragte sie begeistert und legte ihren hübsches Kopf schief. Mir gefiel es nicht, wie dieses Mädchen Potters Vornamen immer wieder so übermäßig betonte. Das durfte nur ich. Und genau in diesem Augenblick wurde mir klar, dass ich sie nicht mochte. Eigentlich war mir das schon von dem Zeitpunkt an klar gewesen, als sie vor unserer Tür stand, aber egal.

Als Potter Anstalten machte, mit ihr gemeinsam durch die Tür zu gehen, überrollte mich ein Gefühl, das ich bisher noch nie so stark gefühlt hatte, und schnürte mir die Kehle zu.

Noch bevor mich mein Verstand aufhalten konnte, war ich aufgesprungen und hatte Potter am Arm gepackt. Potter und Cécile blickten mich irritiert an. Ich schluckte kurz, bevor ich zu sprechen begann.

„Tut mir Leid, Cécile", sagte ich und versuchte soviel Süsse wie möglich in meine Stimme zu quetschen. „Potter und ich haben noch waaahnsinnig viel zu tun, das scheint er ganz vergessen zu haben, aber dass er das Gedächtnis einer Ameise besitzt, hast du sicherlich auch schon bemerkt, oder?" Ich ließ ein künstliches Lachen ertönen und kam mir im selben Augenblick furchtbar falsch vor.

Ich hatte doch einen Freund. Was tat ich hier bloß?

Ich erhaschte einen Seitenblick auf Potter, der mich unentwegt anstarrte. Ich konnte mir keinen Reim auf seine ausdruckslose Miene machen.

„Naja, ich denke, du musst dir für heute eine andere Verabredung suchen. Schließlich gibt es hunderte von Jungs auf Hogwarts, die liebend gern mit dir ausgehen würden! Du wirst also schon jemanden finden.", sprudelte es aus mir heraus und ich ignorierte ihren verständnislosen Blick.

„Also, danke für deinen Besuch und viel Spaß noch!", schnitt ich ihr das Wort ab, als sie gerade etwas sagen wollte. Ich schob sie durch die Tür, noch bevor sie etwas erwidern konnte und schloss diese.

Ich seufzte tief auf. Als ich mich umdrehte, bemerkte ich, dass Potter mich noch immer anstarrte. Unsicher erwiderte ich seinen Blick, doch dann schüttelte er plötzlich den Kopf.

„Verdammt!", zischte er wütend und ich zuckte zusammen. „Was sollte diese Scheiße, Evans?"

Ich bemerkte an seiner Stimme, dass er sich bemühte, mich nicht anzuschreien.

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich mochte sie nicht."

„Du _mochtest_ sie nicht?!", sagte er ungläubig. „Es interessiert mich ehrlich gesagt recht wenig, was du über sie denkst, Evans!", rief er hitzig aus.

„Oh! Na schön! Du hast also immer noch nicht aufgehört, den Mädchen reihenweise die Herzen zu brechen, oder? Im Prinzip hab ich dem Mädchen nur einen _Gefallen_ getan!", fauchte ich wütend zurück.

Ich sah, wie Potters Wut auf mich augenblicklich verebbte und er mich fragend anblickte. Dann stöhnte er kurz auf.

„Evans... Sie bekommt Nachhilfe von mir."

„Oh – _sie auch?"_, fragte ich sarkastisch.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und ich meinte, ein amüsiertes Funkeln in seinen Augen erkennen zu können.

„Nicht in dem, was du denkst. In Verwandlung. Weißt du, manche Leute _können_ küssen, Evans"

„Wie schön, Potter!", schnaubte ich, wandte mich von ihm ab und ließ mich auf die Couch sinken.

Er folgte mir und ließ sich neben mich fallen.

Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte ich, wie er mich wieder einmal unentwegt beobachtete.

„Was?", sagte ich bissig und sah ihn an.

„Evans... Lily...", sagte er zögernd. „Kann es sein, dass du... dass du eifersüchtig warst?" Seine Stimme war ruhig und er hielt weiterhin den Augenkontakt.

Ich stieß ein überdrehtes Kichern aus und sah ihm auf die Stirn. „Potter, du... also, das ist echt..."

Verdammt, ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte.

Einfach, weil es vermutlich wahr war.

„Tu das nicht, Evans", sagte er plötzlich und ich sah ihm wieder direkt in die Augen.

Sein Gesichtsausdruck wirkte gequält und er sah blass aus.

„Was?", flüsterte ich.

„Verlieb dich nicht in mich."


	13. Chapter 13

Eine riesengroße ENTSCHULDIGUNG an all meine treuen Leser. Es hat wirklich wieder sehr lange gedauert und das tut mir Leid. Doch jetzt hab ich dann endlich bald Ferien und ich hoffe, dass die Kapitel nun schneller kommen werden.

Zu dem Kapitel an sich: Es hat mir wieder Probleme bereitet. Enorme. Meine Beta war zwar begeistert, doch ich weiß nicht, ob ihr das genauso seht. Es passiert nicht viel und irgendwie doch so viel. Ich hoffe, dass ihr die Wichtigkeit dieses Kapitels verstehen werdet, auch wenn ich das nicht ganz so gut rüberbringen konnte.

An manchen Stellen war ich leider zu ausführlich und wahrscheinlich mag euch das Kapitel etwas langatmig erscheinen, doch ich hoffe, dass ihr mir trotzdem reviewt und mir sagt, was ihr davon haltet. Das wäre wirklich wichtig für mich. :-(  
Aber erstmal euren tollen Reviews:

**Hexenlady: **salutier Zu Befehl, Sir!

**Little-choco:** Vielen lieben Dank, Choco. Tjaja, wieso will James das nicht? Das kann ich leider noch nicht sagen, aber du solltest dich mittlerweile an James' kryptisches Handeln gewöhnt haben – hihi.

**Amylin:** Huch, danke. Hehe, das mit dem Lustmolch hast du NETT und äußerst treffend ausgedrückt. Hmh, wer sagt eigentlich, dass es ein Happy End gibt? –lach-

**Moonfish279:** Hui, das freut mich jetzt total, dass es dir so gut gefallen hat. Jaja, auf diese Küsse kann ich in meinen Kapiteln einfach nicht verzichten... ich beschreib das viel zu gerne (-: Wie Lily reagiert, wirst du gleich lesen... danke für dein Review!

**Nyangel:** Hey, danke. Da bist du nicht die Erste, die Jonathan nicht leiden kann (-:

**Moony-paddy-prongs:** Schön, dass ich dich überraschen konnte! Und ja, Lily merkt endlich was von ihren Gefühlen... wurde so langsam mal Zeit, meinst du nicht auch? Danke für dein Review.

**Proud angel:** Juhu, ein neuer Leser! Und meinst du wirklich, dass Lily Jonathan nicht liebt? Gaaanz sicher? Naja, die Lösung naht. Danke für dein Review.

**Das Yuyu:** Tut mir echt Leid! Es geht schon weiter!

**Honey-puh:** Uff, freut mich, dass es nicht auffällt. Dankeschön! Mich wunderts übrigens nicht, dass du James liebst magst –g-

**APWBDumbledore:** Jaa, nicht wahr? Also ich würde nicht auf ihn hören! –lach- aber ich bin ja nicht Lily (-:

**Ilovejamesandlily:** Hmh, zu deinen Vermutungen kann ich mich leider noch nicht äußern, aber ich denke, du wirst es bald erfahren. (-;

**Sophie:** Ja, die Entscheidung wird tatsächlich bald mal nötig, aber Lily ist eben jemand (oder ich?) der schwierige Entscheidungen gut und gerne mal hinauszögert. Vielen lieben Dank für dein liebes Review!

**Hanami:** -rotwerd- Oh Gott, vielen Dank. Freut mich so sehr, dass es dir gefällt!

**Inujeanne:** Kein Problem, freut mich wirklich, dass es dir gefallen hat (-;

**Moony fan:** Ja, Lily und James sind supersüss zusammen! –g-

**Sam:** Wenn du das wissen möchtest, dann lies doch einfach weiter, hihi.

**Fairy tale de moi:** Aufklärung folgt ! Aber leider noch nicht in diesem Kapitel – sorry. Schön, dass es dir gefällt.

**Mary91:** Danke, danke. Hoffe, dass dir das Nächste auch gefällt (-:

**Popcorngirl24:** Uh man, vielen Dank. Das nächste kommt jetzt – sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat.

* * *

**13. Von Gefühlen gegen die Vernunft und Remus**

Mir hatte es im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes die Sprache verschlagen. Ich stand einfach nur da und starrte Potter an. Dieser fuhr sich jetzt durch sein Haar, was mich aus meiner Erstarrung löste und zurück in die Realität beförderte.

„Könntest du das bitte wiederholen, Potter?", fragte ich verwirrt.

Er sah mich an. Sein Blick war abweisend.

„Verlieb dich nicht in mich." Er sprach, als würde ihm jedes einzelne Wort unsägliche Schmerzen bereiten. „Ich würde nicht damit umgehen können."

Auf einmal war meine Fassungslosigkeit wie verflogen und ich sah ihn an, als wäre er völlig übergeschnappt geworden.

„Wieso sollte ich mich in dich verlieben, Potter?" Ich versuchte spottend zu klingen, doch aus irgendeinem Grund wollte es mir nicht gelingen. Potters Miene blieb ernst und ausdruckslos. Unergründlich.

„Tu es einfach nicht, okay?" Seine Stimme klang jetzt ein wenig gereizt und steigerte meine eigene Wut nur noch.

„Du bist nicht der Nabel der Welt, Potter! Nicht jeder liegt dir zu Füßen", erwiderte ich hitzig.

Sein Gesicht wurde bitter. „Ich weiß. Dann haben wir uns also verstanden, denke ich." Er wandte den Blick von mir ab. „Wir sehen uns, Evans." Er verließ unseren Gemeinschaftsraum, ohne sich noch einmal umzublicken.

Fassungslos blieb ich noch eine Weile stehen und starrte auf die Tür, durch die Potter vor ein paar Sekunden verschwunden war. Dann schnaubte ich und stampfte mit dem Fuß auf dem Boden. Was bildete sich dieser Kerl eigentlich ein? Dass ich mich nach ein paar Küssen Hals über Kopf in ihn verliebt hätte? Dass ich ihn nun heiraten und ein Kind von ihm wollte?

Aber sicher doch.

Nur über meine verrotete und in Asche zerfallene Leiche.

Ich war nur genervt von dieser Cécile gewesen, schließlich war sie der Grund, warum ich nicht weiter mit Potter üben konnte und somit war sie auch schuld daran, dass ich keine Zeit mit Jonathan verbringen konnte. Alles war ihre Schuld. Und Potters natürlich. Nur wegen seines aufgeblasenen Schädels musste er mal wieder denken, dass sich alles nur um ihn drehte. Als ob ich mich jemals in ihn verlieben könnte... pah!

Wütend stieß ich die Tür zum Badezimmer auf und verschloss sie. Natürlich hatte ich Gefühle für Potter. Ich hatte sie immer, wenn er mich küsste oder wenn ich einfach nur bei ihm saß. Sie begannen mich jedes Mal aufs Neue auszufüllen und ich fühlte mich irgendwie _berauscht _und gleichzeitig quälte es mich. Aber das war doch keine Liebe! Ich _wusste,_ was Liebe war. Ich hatte es einmal in einem Buch nachgeschlagen. Liebe war eine innige Freundschaft und Verbundenheit. Liebe war, wenn man den anderen _mochte._ Und ich mochte Potter garantiert nicht. Also war ich auch nicht in ihn verliebt. Ich mochte Jonathan.

Manchmal kam es mir so vor, als wäre Potter ein Dämon, aufgestiegen aus meiner persönlichen Hölle nur um meine Beziehung mit Jonathan zu zerstören.

Ich seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf, als ich erkannte, wie lächerlich meine Gedanken waren. Ich wusste nicht, was Liebe war. Kein bisschen. Doch ich wusste, dass es keine Liebe war, die ich für Potter empfand.

_Verlieb dich nicht in mich. _

Ganz plötzlich, als würde ich mich zu schwach fühlen, um noch aufrecht stehen zu können, sackte ich zu Boden.

_Verlieb dich nicht in mich._

Seine Worte hallten in meinem Kopf. Immer und immer wieder. Es war, als hätte er sie dort eingepflanzt, nur um mich zu quälen. Ich wusste auch nicht warum, aber irgendetwas in mir war zerbrochen, als Potter diesen Satz ausgesprochen hatte.

_Verlieb dich nicht in mich. _

_Nicht, nicht..._

Ich war frustriert und völlig verwirrt. In mir tobte ein Gefühlschaos, das ich wohl niemals wieder unter Kontrolle bringen konnte. Vielleicht sollte ich Potter ignorieren. Vielleicht sollte ich mich nur noch auf Jonathan konzentrieren. Eine kleine Stimme in meinem Kopf flüsterte, dass es mir nicht gelingen würde. Ich glaube, sie hatte Recht.

Ich seufzte. Ich brauchte dringend Ablenkung. Ich ließ meinen Blick durch das Badezimmer schweifen. An der Badewanne blieb er hängen. Das war es. Ich musste ein Bad nehmen und mich erst einmal wieder beruhigen. Danach würde die Welt sicher wieder ein wenig besser aussehen.

Ich schnappte mir meinen Zauberstab und durch einen simplen Auffüllungsspruch stiegen auch schon sogleich warme Dämpfe in der Luft auf. Ich zog mich rasch aus und ließ mich in die behagliche Wärme der gigantischen Badewanne sinken. Ich schnurrte entspannt auf. Genau das hatte ich jetzt gebraucht. Ich stieß noch einen wohligen Seufzer aus, schloss die Augen und dachte einfach an gar nichts mehr...

Ich wusste nicht, wie lange ich in der Badewanne gelegen und vor mich hingedöst hatte, doch auf einmal vernahm ich gedämpfte Stimmen, die aus unserem Gemeinschaftsraum zu kommen schienen. Abgrundtiefe Wut stieg in mir auf. Hatte Potter es etwa gewagt, diese Cécile nun auch noch mit in unseren Gemeinschaftsraum zu bringen?

Mit einem Satz war ich aus der Badewanne gesprungen, zog rasch einen blütenweißen Bademantel an und wickelte ein Handtuch um meine nassen Haare. In einem Schwung riss ich die Tür auf und sah wohl gerade aus wie der Todesengel höchstpersönlich, da ich nun in ein zwei ziemlich erschrockene Gesichter starrte. Das eine gehörte selbstverständlicherweise Potter und das andere... nicht Cécile.

Unbewusst atmete ich auf.

Mit einem Mal hatte ich unsagbar gute Laune. Ich wollte Potter zu verstehen geben, dass sich meine Welt nicht ständig um ihn drehte. Er sollte verstehen, dass er mir egal war. Ich hoffte nur, dass _ich_ es endlich auch verstehen würde.

„Hallo Remus!", sagte ich fröhlich und ließ mich neben ihn auf die Couch sinken.

„Eh, hey Lily", antwortete er mit einer noch sehr verdutzten Miene.

Ich lächelte. „Wie geht es dir?" Doch bevor Remus antworten konnte, hatte Potter ihn schon unterbrochen. „Evans, willst du dir nicht mal ein bisschen mehr – ähm, anziehen?", fragte er und ich stellte überrascht fest, dass er nervös klang. Es brachte ihn also aus der Fassung mich so zu sehen? Gut zu wissen. Doch ich beschloss einfach an meinem Plan festzuhalten und nicht auf ihn einzugehen.

„Was machst du denn hier, Remus?", fragte ich und ignorierte Potter völlig. „Sirius ist mit Emily unterwegs, Peter muss noch eine Menge Hausaufgaben machen und mir war langweilig. Deshalb haben James und ich hier ein bisschen Schach gespielt." Er deutete auf das Schachbrett, das auf dem Tisch lag und ich vermutete, dass ich sie wohl mitten im Spiel unterbrochen hatte.

„Kann ich vielleicht eine Runde mit dir _spielen?_", fragte ich Remus zuckersüss und schlug kokett mit den Wimpern auf. Remus schien nun aufrichtig verwirrt und lief knallrot an. „Also, klar, wenn du –"

„Verdammt, Evans! Was soll das denn jetzt schon wieder?", rief Potter aus und seine Gesichtszüge spannten sich an. Ich kannte ihn schon gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er kurz vor einer Explosion stand.

Doch ich zeigte mich ungerührt.

„Oh, Remus, wie geht es dir eigentlich? Ist total mieses Wetter draußen, oder?" Ich kicherte gespielt und legte meine Hand auf seinen Arm. „Ja, stimmt, da hast du –"

„Lass Remus gefälligst raus aus der Sache!", unterbrach Potter Remus abermals.

Jetzt blickte ich genervt auf und sah, dass Potter vor mir stand und mich wütend anfunkelte. „Welche _Sache_ denn, Potter? Es gibt keine _Sache_ zwischen uns!", sagte ich eiskalt. Meine Augen waren zu Schlitzen verengt. „Im Übrigen wüsste ich nicht, was dich das angeht, wenn ich mit Remus rede, Potter."

Potter blickte mürrisch drein und ich sah, dass er seine Hände anspannte. Dann seufzte er und ließ sich zurück auf die Couch fallen. Doch der wütende Ausdruck wich kein bisschen von seinem Gesicht.

„Hast du Verwandlung schon gemacht?", wandte ich mich nun wieder an Remus. „Die Hausaufgaben habe ich überhaupt nicht verstanden."

„Ich hab es gestern schon gemacht", sagte Remus. „Du kannst es von mir haben." Er lächelte leicht.

„Oh, Remus, du bist so ein Schatz!" Ich strahlte ihn an und drückte ihm unbeabsichtigt einen Kuss auf die Wange. Remus schien wohl genauso erstaunt wie ich über mein Handeln, doch das war nichts im Vergleich zu Potter. Er war wieder aufgesprungen und starrte uns an. Sein Gesicht war rot geworden und ich bemerkte, wie er mit wütender Miene meine Hand fixierte, die immer noch auf Remus' Arm lag. „Evans, du –"

„Verlieb dich nicht in mich", äffte ich ihn nach und bereute es im selben Augenblick wieder. Was sollte nur Remus denken?

Potters Anspannung löste sich, sein Gesicht wurde entspannt, doch er starrte mich fassungslos an. Im nächsten Augenblick schüttelte er den Kopf, lief fluchend in sein Zimmer und knallte die Tür zu. Doch ich hatte nicht einmal mehr die Zeit Remus einen verwunderten Blick zuzuwerfen, als seine Tür auch schon wieder aufgerissen wurde. „Ich will mit dir reden. Sofort", zischte Potter gefährlich leise und ich zuckte zusammen.

„Was ist, wenn _ich_ aber nicht mit _dir_ reden will?", fragte ich stur.

„Evans." Er stöhnte kurz auf. „Bitte versuch einmal in deinem Leben nicht deinen Dickkopf durchzusetzen und tu, was man dir sagt."

Ich verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schaute ihn bewusst nicht an. Was nahm er sich denn heraus _mich_ als Dickkopf zu bezeichnen? Er war ja wohl hier derjenige mit dem aufgeblasenen Schädel!

„Bitte", hörte ich ihn auf einmal noch leise sagen und ich hob den Kopf und sah ihn an. Er sah verzweifelt aus. So, als würde er nicht wissen, was richtig und was falsch war. „In Ordnung...", sagte ich ergeben. „Du entschuldigst mich, Remus?" Ich erhob mich und Potter trat einen Schritt zur Seite, dass ich in sein Zimmer gehen konnte. Dann schloss er die Tür hinter uns. Ich schluckte. Ich sah Potter an, dass er immer noch wütend war und tippte nervös von einem Bein auf das andere. Eine Weile sah er mich finster an, seine Hand hielt krampfhaft an etwas fest und ich spürte schon wieder wie dieses seltsame Gefühl in meiner Magengegend mich durchströmte als er mich mit seinen durchdringenden braunen Augen ansah. Schlussendlich war es dann doch ich, die das angespannte Schweigen durchbrach – nur um seinen Augen wenigstens für einen Moment lang zu entfliehen.

„Wieso bist du so ausgetickt?", fragte ich atemlos. Noch immer ruhte sein Blick auf mir.

„Da fragst du noch? Was sollte diese Aktion mit Remus?", fragte er aggressiv. Ich konnte fast hören, wie es in ihm brodelte.

„Ich habe mich nur mit ihm unterhalten", sagte ich unschuldig. „Ich kann auch nichts dafür, wenn du es nicht verkraftest, wenn ich mit ihm –"

„Ich _kann_ es verkraften.", zischte er bedrohlich.

„Das sah aber überhaupt nicht danach aus!", provozierte ich ihn weiter, der Tatsache völlig bewusst, dass er jeden Moment ausflippen könnte. „Ich dachte schon, du würdest Remus schlagen" Ich holte tief Luft. „Oder mich", fügte ich erstickt hinzu und Potter zuckte zusammen und starrte mich geschockt an. Dann wurde sein Gesicht weich.

„Lily, ich würde nie –"

„Und wie kommst du überhaupt darauf, dass ich mich jemals in dich verlieben könnte, Potter!" Ich bemerkte, dass ich wieder einmal dabei war, mich in Rage zu reden, doch es kümmerte mich in diesem Augenblick nicht. „Es dreht sich nicht alles immer nur um _dich!_"

Ein Anflug von Ärger zuckte wieder über sein Gesicht.

„Wie kannst du nur denken, dass ich mich in _dich_ verlieben könnte!", schrie ich ihn an und trat einen Schritt näher auf ihn zu. Tränen sammelten sich in meinen Augen. „Wie kannst du das nur denken! Ich könnte nie in meinem Leben in einen so arroganten, verdammten –"

Doch bevor ich meinen Satz zu Ende sprechen konnte, hatte Potter mich um meine Hüfte gepackt und gegen die Wand gedrängt. Ich spürte den kalten Felsen in meinem Rücken und sog scharf die Luft ein. Nicht schon wieder! Er drängte seinen Körper dicht an meinen, hielt meine Handgelenke fest und ließ mir somit keine Chance zu entkommen. Ich keuchte. „Potter, du –" Doch er ließ mich meinen Satz nicht zu Ende sprechen. Er presste seinen Mund hart auf meinen. Meine Augen weiteten sich entsetzt, doch ich wehrte mich nicht. Potter hielt meine Hände in einem Klammergriff, doch er trotzdem achtete darauf, mir nicht weh zu tun. Er würde mir niemals weh tun, das wusste ich.

Dann löste sich Potter von mir; sein Gesicht war nur wenige Zentimeter von meinem entfernt und er sah mir direkt in die Augen. Meine Lippen brannten von seinem harten Kuss. Ich spürte seinen Atem auf meinem Gesicht. Dann, ganz plötzlich und unerwartet begann mich eines der starken Gefühle, die ich für Potter empfand, so stark zu überrollen, dass ich nur einen einzigen Ausweg sah.

Ich packte ihn um seine Krawatte und platzierte seufzend wieder meine Lippen auf seinen; gab mich ihm hin. Ich wusste sowieso, dass ich keine Chance gegen ihn hatte und außerdem fing ich so langsam an, die seltsamen Gefühle zu mögen, die er in mir verursachte. Es fühlte sich zugleich so richtig und zugleich doch so falsch an. Doch im Moment gewann das _richtige_ Gefühl die Überhand und ich ließ seufzend meine Hand in sein Haar wandern. Ich konnte sagen, dass Potter überrascht war, doch keinesfalls abgeneigt. Eine Hand schloss sich fest um meine Hüfte und zog mich näher an seinen Körper. Das Handtuch rutschte von meinem Haar.

Eigentlich war der Kuss wie jeder andere und doch war etwas anders. Etwas Grundlegendes. Potter ließ seine warmen Lippen über meine gleiten, doch diesmal war es verzweifelter, besitzergreifender. Er hielt mich so dicht wie nur möglich an sich gepresst, so als hätte er Angst ich würde mich im nächsten Augenblick einfach in Luft auflösen. Es war, als würde er mich brauchen, um überleben zu können. Doch ich war auch nicht besser. Gierig ließ ich meine Hände über sein hübsches Gesicht wandern und schlang ein Bein um seine Hüfte. Mit einem kurzen Ruck hob er mich hoch und ich schlang auch noch das andere Bein um seine Hüften. Noch immer strich er zärtlich mit seinen Lippen über meine und ich küsste ihn genauso sanft und dennoch fordernd zurück. Es war wie ein Kampf gegen die Vernunft. Uns war beiden bewusst, dass es falsch war, was wir taten und dass dieser Kuss schon längst nichts mehr mit Unterricht zu tun hatte und doch konnten wir nicht genug voneinander bekommen. Irgendetwas anderes lag im Moment in der Luft, doch ich konnte nicht sagen, was. Es war, als ob ich nicht mehr ohne seine Berührungen leben konnte und wenn ich doch sterben musste, dann wollte ich in diesem Kuss ertrinken. Es war so falsch und doch fühlte es sich so richtig und vor allem _zu gut_ an, um aufzuhören. Und irgendwie meinte ich zu fühlen, dass es ihm genauso erging.

_Verlieb dich nicht in mich,_ hallte es irgendwo fern in meinem Kopf, doch es schien mir zu unsinnig um darauf zu hören, es schien mir zu unsinnig, _aufzuhören._

Jetzt ließ Potter behutsam seine Zunge über meine Unterlippe streichen. Mein Herz pochte wie verrückt – ich wusste irgendwie, dass es diesmal keine Unterbrechungen geben würde. Ich öffnete zuerst zögernd, aber dann bereitwillig meinen Mund und ließ Potter den Kuss intensivieren. Er schien sogar meine Angst zu bemerken und fasste mich fester. Genießerisch sog ich tief seinen Duft ein und fühlte mich augenblicklich wieder beruhigt.

Sanft, fast spielerisch strich er mit seiner Zunge über meine und verwickelte sie in einen süssen Kampf. Ich war dankbar, dass Potter mich festhielt, ansonsten wäre ich wohl schon längst ein Häufchen auf dem Boden gewesen. Ich versuchte nun es ihm gleichzutun. Blitzschnell und etwas hastig schoss meine Zunge erst über seine Unterlippe und erforschte dann ungeschickt seinen Mund. Ich spürte, wie sich Potters Mund unter meinen Lippen zu einem Lächeln verzog.

Dann löste er sich von mir und ich schnappte nach Luft. Sein Atem ging heftig auf meiner erhitzten Haut. Er legte seine Stirn auf meine und sah mir direkt in die Augen. Dann ließ er seine Hand in meine sinken und umschloss sie. Ich schluckte. Dieser Moment war soviel intimer, als der Kuss und ich senkte betreten den Blick zu Boden.

Ich musste total geisteskrank sein. Ich hatte mich gerade mit James Potter – meinem größten Feind – hemmungslos geküsst. Ging es denn noch schlimmer? Oh ja. Ich hatte jede einzelne Sekunde lang genossen. Wir hatten eine Grenze überschritten, das wusste ich, doch es war, als _mussten_ wir es tun, gerade _weil_ wir wussten, dass es falsch war.

„Das war krank", keuchte Potter. Sein warmer Atem kitzelte meine Haut. Oh, na super, wir verfügten über Telepathie. „Vielen Dank, Potter, du kannst auch ganz toll küssen", erwiderte ich sarkastisch. Er seufzte, ließ meine Hand los und setzte mich auf dem Boden ab. „Das meinte ich nicht", sagte er leise und nun flackerte etwas in seinen Augen auf. Schuld? Trauer?

Er ließ sich auf sein Bett sinken, drückte den Daumen und den Zeigefinger an seinen Nasenrücken und schien angestrengt über etwas nachzudenken.

„Woran denkst du?", flüsterte ich.

„Dass es mir Leid tut", sagte er jetzt und ich sah ihn gepuzzelt an. Ich konnte hören, dass seine Stimme leicht zitterte. „Ich hätte dich nicht so überstürmen sollen... ich hatte nicht das Recht dazu." Ich konnte sehen wie sich im dämmrigen Licht des Zimmers sein Gesicht zu einer schmerzhaften Grimasse verzog, doch ich wusste nicht wieso. Schließlich war _er_ derjenige, der mir gesagt hatte, dass ich mich nicht in ihn verlieben sollte.

„Ist schon... okay. Ich meine es ist doch – wegen Jonathan, also..." Meine Stimme war brüchig. Ich wusste, dass es schon längst nicht mehr mit Jonathan zu tun hatte. Doch sein _Verlieb dich nicht in mich_ hallte mir nun stärker in den Ohren als jemals zuvor.

„Ja." Potter richtete sich auf. „Ja, wir tun das wegen dir und Jonathan." Seine Stimme war hart und ich schluckte. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, warum sich auf einmal Tränen in meinen Augen bildeten.

Doch auf einmal hörte ich ihn leise lachen. Es war kein ganz fröhliches, das konnte ich ganz genau sagen. Doch trotzdem lachte er und ich konnte die schwachen Umrisse eines Grinsens auf seinem Gesicht ausmachen.

„Also Evans, ich muss sagen, das war... feucht."

„Aber es war okay, ich meine, es war gut!", fügte er schnell hinzu, als er meinen geschockten Blick bemerkt hatte. „Aber Evans, du hast schon mal mit deinem Hund geübt – Gib es zu!", sagte er noch und lachte sich über seinen eigenen, dämlichen Witz schlapp.

„Haha. Super Spruch, Potter", sagte ich trocken und versuchte mein rotes Gesicht zu verbergen. „Wollen wir wieder zu Remus?"

„Oh, verdammt." Potter schlug sich gegen die Stirn. „Den hab ich ganz vergessen... dann gehen wir lieber mal."

Ich lief aus dem Schlafzimmer, dicht gefolgt von Potter. Im Gemeinschaftsraum erwartete uns bereits ein bis über beide Ohren grinsender Remus. Mir schwante Böses.

„Na, war die Unterhaltung gut?", fragte er und strahlte wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.

„Ahm, ja.", sagte Potter leicht verwirrt und wechselte einen kurzen Blick mit mir.

„James", begann Remus. „Ich weiß nicht so recht, ob _Rot_ wirklich deine Farbe ist...", sagte er und bemühte sich ganz eindeutig, nicht in Lachen auszubrechen.

„Wa –", begann Potter und ich bemerkte nun panisch sein, mit meinen Küssen überdecktes, Gesicht. Oh du heiliger Merlin!

„Ach und das nächste Mal wenn ihr rumknutscht... nehmt euch ne Haarbürste mit", fuhr Remus fort, konnte sich nun nicht mehr halten und schüttete sich aus vor Lachen.

Oh... _verdammt._


	14. Chapter 14

Hallo Leute. Ich bin wieder da und mit einem neuen Kapitel im Gepäck. DIESMAL ist es wirklich etwas... leblos, würde ich fast sagen. Ich habe diesmal nicht so auf Gefühle gesetzt, sondern habe mir das für das nächste Kapitel aufgehoben. Ich hoffe, dass es euch trotzdem gefällt. Aber jetzt mal zu euren Reviews:

_Amylin Christin: Hehe, ich musste total grinsen, als ich dein Review gelesen habe. Es freut mich wirklich, dass ich dich so sehr zum Lachen bringen konnte. Du hast Lilys Zustand gut erfasst, würde ich sagen. Schön, dass dir die Szene mit Remus so gut gefallen hat & vielen Dank für dein ganzes Lob! _

_Moonfish279: Huui, das freut mich wirklich, dass dir das Kapitel so gut gefallen hat. –Seufz- und ich muss dich wohl leider enttäuschen, dass das folgende Kapitel längst nicht so wird wie das Letzte – tut mir Leid! Ich hoffe aber, dass du trotzdem dran bleibst. Vielen Dank!!!_

_Anatomie: Freut mich, dass du findest, dass meine Story was anderes ist. Dankeschön!_

_Rebecca Slytherin: Du musst wissen, ich bin ein extrem selbstkritischer Mensch. Daher kommt meine ständige Sorge. Schön, dass dir der Kuss gefallen hat – ich hatte schon befürchtet, dass er zu lang geraten ist. __Vielen Dank!_

Fairy tale de moi: Och, die beiden sind verliebt ? Wo steht das denn? (-: Hmh, ob Remus es für sich behalten wird wirst du gleich erfahren... danke für dein liebes Review!

_Melanie: Danke._

_Moony-Paddy-Prongs: Oh, schön, dass du dich so sehr gefreut hast – das zeigt mir, dass ich wenigstens ETWAS richtig mache. –lol- Tut mir Leid für die lange Pause. Aber danke. _

_Mary91: Tut mir wirklich Leid, dass du so lange warten musstest. Lily ist schon längst klar, dass sie James mag... aber Jonathan gibt's halt auch noch, stimmts? _

_Inujeanne: Hehe, ja zur Sache sind sie auf jeden Fall gekommen. Ich hoffe, dass es dir auch gefallen hat (-: _

_APWBDumbledore: Meinst du denn, dass Remus es weitersagen wird? Hmh, und wann sie zusammenkommen? Ich sag nur soviel: Wir nähern uns dem Showdown. _

_Hanami: Freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat. Und ich würde nicht sagen, dass es wirklich Angst ist, die James hat... oder vielleicht hast du gerade auch den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen, aber – ach, ich halt lieber die Klappe. –lach-_

_Popcorngirl24: Dankeschön für dein liebes Lob. Tja, wir nähern uns dem Ende der Geschichte, soviel kann ich dir schon einmal sagen. _

_Sophie: Willkommen zurück. War der Urlaub denn schön? Hehe, schön, dass ich dich gleich zum Lachen bringen konnte. Und ich hoffe, dass es diesmal nicht ZU lange mit der Fortsetzung gedauert hat...?_

_Viel Spaß! Oder wahrscheinlich eher nicht...?_

**14. Von aufgedeckten Geheimnissen und guten Freunden**

Entsetzt starrte ich von Remus zu Potter. Doch dieser schien immer noch nicht begriffen zu haben, worauf Remus anspielte. Er schoss Remus einen höchst verwirrten Blick zu. „Sag mal, Moony, was redest du da eigentlich für einen – Evans, was soll das?", fragte Potter ärgerlich und hielt mein Handgelenk fest.

Ich hatte damit begonnen, den Lippenstift mit meinen Händen aus seinem Gesicht zu wischen. Als Potter meine rote Hand in seiner sah, weiteten sich seine Augen entsetzt und er ließ mich abrupt los. Fassungslos starrte er zu Remus, der sich offensichtlich bemühte, nicht noch einmal in Lachen auszubrechen.

Jetzt funkelte Potter mich so wütend an, dass ich mich am Liebsten in meinem Zimmer verkrochen hätte. „Sag mal, musst du dir immer dieses bescheuerte Zeug aufschmieren, Evans?" Beschämt senkte ich den Kopf.

„Ach, James, lass sie doch. Sie möchte doch nur hübsch für dich sein", sagte Remus grinsend. In diesem Augenblick wünschte ich mir nichts sehnlicher, als dass sich der Boden auftun möge, damit ich darin versinken konnte. Ich musste die Situation so schnell wie möglich entschärfen. Ich konnte es nicht zulassen, dass irgendjemand von meinem _Geheimnis _erfuhr.

„Remus, wir können alles erklären...", versuchte ich verzweifelt einen Anlauf zu starten.

„Oh, bitte nicht. Keine schmutzigen Details!" Remus lachte und hob abwehrend die Hände.

„Moony, hör zu, es ist wirklich nicht so wie du denkst!", kam Potter mir zur Hilfe. „Pass auf, es gibt eine ganz einfache Erklärung für diese, naja, Flecken auf meinem Gesicht." Er fuhr sich verlegen durch sein Haar. Diese ganze Situation war ihm äußerst peinlich, das konnte ich ganz genau sehen und fühlen; nicht zuletzt weil es mir genauso erging. Remus war mit seinem nervigen und wissenden Dauergrinsen auch wirklich kein angenehmer Geheimnislüfter.

„Dann schieß mal los!", sagte Remus grinsend und ich verkrampfte nervös meine Hände.

„Also...", begann Potter langsam und runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „Als Evans und ich vorhin in meinem Zimmer waren, haben wir uns wieder mal gestritten. Du kennst ja Evans' Sturheit."

Ich wollte wütend protestieren, doch Remus brachte mich mit einer Handbewegung zum Schweigen. „Lass ihn weitererzählen, Lily. Das wird mit Sicherheit _noch_ lustiger."

Ja. Darauf konnte ich wetten. Fragte sich nur für wen?

„Eh, also auf jeden Fall...", fuhr Potter, dem Remus' Bemerkung sichtlich den Wind aus den Segeln genommen hatte, fort. „Evans wollte dann einen Schritt auf mich zulaufen, um mich zu schlagen. Du weißt ja, wie gewalttätig sie sein kann." Er warf Remus einen gespielt gequälten Blick zu und ich verschränkte ärgerlich meine Arme vor der Brust. Spätestens nach dieser Bemerkung hätte ich ihn _tatsächlich_ schlagen sollen.

„Jedenfalls ist sie dabei gestolpert und auf mich gefallen, dabei ist sie mit ihrem Mund an meinem Gesicht hängen geblieben und hat das ganze rote Zeug in meinem Gesicht verteilt und... so ist es passiert." Potter schloss seine Erklärung sah Remus abwartend an.

Irritiert starrte ich Potter an, der auch tatsächlich noch stolz auf diese Ausrede zu sein schien.

Remus öffnete seinen Mund, als wollte er etwas sagen, schloss ihn dann aber wieder. Also, wenn er diese Erklärung geschluckt hatte, dann...

„Also wirklich, James, und du willst dich ernsthaft einen Marauder nennen?" Er grinste ihn verschlagen an. „Ehrlich mal, ich hab was Besseres von dir erwartet. Das kannst du deiner Oma erzählen." Soviel also zu der fixen Fantasie von James Potter in Ernstsituationen.

„Nein, Remus. Das hätte ihm nicht mal seine Oma geglaubt", fügte ich hinzu und schlug mir noch im selben Augenblick die Hand auf den Mund.

Oh Mist, ich vergaß es immer wieder: Erst denken, dann reden.

Potter schoss mir einen tödlichen Blick zu und ich hob entschuldigend die Schultern. Doch Remus begann schallend zu lachen. „Da hast du Recht, Lily."

„Ich werde dir die Wahrheit sagen, Remus", sagte Potter auf einmal ernst und mir stockte der Atem. Die _Wahrheit? _Die WAHRE Wahrheit?! Oh, lieber Merlin, hab ein Herz und verschone mich!

„Oh, ist die Märchenstunde denn schon vorbei?", sagte Remus gespielt bedauernd und kringelte sich im nächsten Augenblick wieder vor Lachen.

Potter stöhnte kurz auf und warf mir einen kurzen Blick zu. Dann räusperte er sich.

Anscheinend wollte er einen neuen Anlauf starten. Ich hoffte nur, dass ihm diesmal etwas besseres einfallen würde. „Okay, also... weißt du, Ev – Lily und ich. Wir haben uns ein paar mal geküsst, aber –"

„Erzähl mir etwas, was ich noch nicht weiß", unterbrach ihn Remus grinsend.

„Du... du hast es _gewusst?_", japste ich. Woher? Wer? Ich würde diesen Jemand vierteilen und ihn Hagrids knallrümpfigen Krötern zum Fraß vorwerfen.

Remus wandte sich nun mir zu und sah überrascht aus. „Mal im Ernst, Lily! James ist einer meiner engsten Freunde. Für wie naiv haltet ihr mich eigentlich?" Er warf Potter und mir einen gespielt verletzten Blick zu. „Peter und ich haben schon Wetten abgeschlossen, wer euch als Erster beim Rumknutschen erwischen würde", erzählte er grinsend und ich stöhnte auf. „Wormtail schuldet mir fünf Galleonen", fügte Remus triumphierend hinzu.

„P-Peter weiß es auch?", stotterte Potter und ich konnte sehen, wie er hart schluckte. Irgendwie gefiel es mir, ihn mal so unruhig und nervös zu sehen. Schließlich passierte das nicht jeden Tag bei „Hallo-ich-bin-der-arroganteste-Idiot-den-Hogwarts-zu-bieten-hat-Potter".

„Natürlich weiß er es. Obwohl ich sagen muss, dass er ohne mich wohl nicht darauf gekommen wäre", meinte Remus nachdenklich.

„Und Sirius?", erkundigte ich mich nun. Falls Sirius es auch wissen sollte, musste ich ganz eindeutig die Schule wechseln. Ich würde sein Grinsen und seinen wissenden Blick nicht ertragen können. Außerdem würde Potter Remus wohl aufklären, warum er mich küsste und dann würde sogar die Schule zu wechseln nicht mehr ausreichen.

Ich müsste in den Untergrund von London abtauchen, meinen Zauberstab zerbrechen und mir eine neue Identität zulegen. Oder vielleicht würde ich einfach wieder zu meinen Eltern und zu meiner Schwester ziehen.

Ich schüttelte mich unwillkürlich.

Was für eine grauenhafte Vorstellung.

„Sirius hat im Moment die rosarote Brille auf.", unterbrach Remus meinen Gedankengang. „Der kann nichts anderes mehr sagen und sehen außer Emily, Emily und nochmal Emily." Remus seufzte genervt auf und ich fühlte in diesem Augenblick mit ihm.

Ein Glück hatte ich in den letzten Tagen nicht allzu viel von diesem ‚Traumpaar' mitbekommen.

„Wie hast du es herausgefunden?", hakte Potter nach und runzelte die Stirn. Es stand ihm nicht besonders. Es erschreckte mich, dass ich auf einmal dem Drang widerstehen musste, meine Hand auf seine Stirn zu legen.

„Ich bitte dich, Prongs. Erstens bist du, wie gesagt, einer meiner besten Freunde und zweitens habt ihr beiden ziemlich viel Zeit im Schulsprecherzimmer verbracht. Da sind Peter und mir nur zwei mögliche Erklärungen eingefallen: Entweder ihr bringt euch gerade um oder ihr knutscht euch ohnmächtig. Und da keiner von euch verletzt oder tot wieder rausgekommen ist, blieb ja nur noch eine Möglichkeit übrig. Und heute habt ihr mir ja den ultimativen Beweis geliefert", erklärte Remus grinsend und betrachtete amüsiert Potters immer noch rotes Gesicht. „Ganz zu schweigen von den Blicken, die Lily dir immer zuwirft, James. Ich musste nur eins und eins zusammenzählen." Remus lachte sich ins Fäustchen. Ich konnte schwören, dass mein Gesicht gerade ein heftigeres Rot annahm, als das von meinen Haaren.

Memo an mich: Remus nachts in einen stillen Korridor locken, ihn dann umbringen und seine Leiche auf den Ländereien verscharren.

Ich spürte Potters Blick auf mir, doch ich wagte es nicht, ihn anzublicken. Stattdessen wandte ich mich dem Verräter Remus zu. „Das ist nicht wahr!", beschwerte ich mich kleinlaut.

Doch Remus grinste nur entschuldigend.

Ich richtete meinen Blick krampfhaft auf den Boden, um Potters vorwurfsvolles und fragendes Gesicht nicht ertragen zu müssen.

Das Ganze war mir überaus peinlich, vor allem aber weil ich wusste, dass Remus Recht hatte.

„Also... seid ihr jetzt zusammen, oder wie?", fragte Remus Potter neugierig und warf dann einen Blick auf mich. „Ich dachte, du bist mit Jonathan zusammen, Lils! Fährst du etwa zweigleisig?", ergänzte er noch und hob missbilligend eine Augenbraue.

Doch noch bevor ich antworten konnte, fuhr Potter mir schon dazwischen.

„Wir sind nicht zusammen, Moony. Der Tag, an dem ich mit Evans zusammenkomme, ist der Tag, an dem ich freiwillig mein Todesurteil unterschreibe", sagte Potter und die Ernsthaftigkeit seiner Stimme versetzte mir einen kleinen Stich. Er verhielt sich so, als hätte es diesen Kuss zwischen uns nie gegeben. Der Kuss, der sich von allen anderen unterschied und mir das Gefühl gegeben hatte, dass Potter mich und ich ihn brauchen würde.

Wie schnell er doch mit ein paar Worten das alles zunichte machen konnte. Ich unterdrückte die aufkommenden Tränen, die ich mir nicht erklären konnte. Ich brauchte Potter nicht und er mich auch nicht. Das hatte er mir gerade wieder einmal bewiesen.

„Aber warum küsst du sie dann?", fragte Remus heillos verwirrt. „Ihr habt es doch zugegeben!"

Ich biss mir nervös auf die Lippe. Jetzt war es also soweit. Potter würde Remus brühwarm erzählen, dass ich unfähig war zu küssen und dass ich ihn dazu genötigt hatte, es mir beizubringen. Ich suchte in Gedanken das Zimmer schon einmal nach einem Loch ab, in dem ich mich verkriechen konnte.

Oder vielleicht sollte ich mich auch einfach aus dem Fenster stürzen?

Es war gerade offen und die Versuchung war wirklich verlockend. Es sah mich an, als wollte es sagen: _„Kooomm, Lily, kooomm..."_

„Das", hörte ich Potter sagen und versuchte mich nun klammheimlich zum Fenster zu schleichen. _„Kooomm, Lily, kooomm..."_

„geht dich absolut nichts an, Moony." Ich stoppte und drehte mich um. Ich sah Potter verwirrt an, der meinen Blick nicht erwiderte. _Was hatte er bitte so eben gesagt?_

„Was hast du gesagt?", fragte Remus fassungslos. Anscheinend hatte er denselben Hörschaden wie ich.

„Du hast mich schon verstanden, Moony. Es geht dich nichts an. Das ist eine Sache zwischen mir und Lily." Seine Stimme war höflich, aber entschlossen. Im nächsten Augenblick spürte ich eine Berührung auf meiner Hand und ich musste ein Aufkeuchen unterdrücken, als ich bemerkte, dass es Potters Hand war, die sich, ohne dass Remus es sah, fest um meine schloss. Es war so, als hätte Potter geahnt, was ich vorhatte.

Auf einmal schienen mir meine eigenen Gedanken, dass er mich und ich ihn nicht brauchte, so lächerlich. Was für eine Lüge! Ich musste nur meine Hand in seiner spüren und schon hatte ich das Gefühl, als wäre alles in Ordnung mit der Welt. Mit _meiner_ Welt.

Schon wieder war es einer dieser Augenblicke, der mir so vertraut und gleichzeitig so viele fremde Gefühle in mir auslöste, dass es mir fast den Atem nahm.

Aber halt mal.

_Verlieb dich nicht in mich,_ erinnerte mich die quälende Stimme in meinem Kopf.

Oh ja. Stimmt.

Endlich sah Potter mich auch an und ich meinte den Anflug eines Lächelns über seine Lippen huschen zu sehen und ich erwiderte es.

„Aber Prongs... wir vier sagen uns doch immer alles! Komm schon, das ist doch fast schon eine Regel!", drängte Remus unnachgiebig. Erstaunt sah ich ihn an, doch meine Finger verkrampften sich nervös. Ich wusste, dass Potter es bemerkt hatte, denn er drückte beruhigend meine Hand. „Regeln sind da, um gebrochen zu werden, Remus. Und das solltest du als Marauder eigentlich am Besten wissen", sagte ruhig, doch seine Stimme hatte einen scharfen Unterton. Jetzt wandte er sich wieder mir zu.

„Lily, wir haben noch eine Menge Dinge zu erledigen, glaube ich. Der Weihnachtsball steht demnächst an, oder?", fragte er scheinbar interessiert, doch ich wusste, dass es nur eine Ausrede war, um Remus loszuwerden.

Ich ging darauf ein. „Jaah... wenn wir den nicht bald vorbereiten, macht uns McGonagall die Hölle heiß", schwindelte ich, ohne rot zu werden. Den Weihnachtsball hatte ich natürlich schon längst bis ins letzte Detail durchorganisiert.

Remus blickte verwirrt von mir zu Potter und dann wieder zu mir. Schließlich seufzte er.

„Schon gut, Leute. Ich merke schon, wenn ich unerwünscht bin", sagte er und stand von der Couch auf.

„Remus, nein, so war das nicht –"

„Lass gut sein, Lily", wehrte er mich ab und zwinkerte mir dabei aber amüsiert zu. Er lief auf die Tür zu, blieb davor stehen und drehte sich noch einmal zu uns um. „Ach Lily, das hab ich ganz vergessen: Jonathan hat mich gebeten, dir auszurichten, dass er dich gerne sehen würde. Du bist ihm anscheinend aus dem Weg gegangen, sagt er. Er war überhaupt nicht glücklich kann ich dir sagen. Meld dich bei ihm, okay?" Augenblicklich spürte ich, wie Potter sich neben mir versteifte.

Ich nickte nur stumm, doch Remus schien sich damit zufrieden zu geben und schenkte mir ein schwaches Lächeln. Doch er konnte nicht wissen, dass meine Welt, nur durch seine Worte, gerade ins Wanken geraten war. Jonathan. _Jonathan. _Ich wusste nicht, was ich denken sollte; nicht, was ich fühlen sollte.

Ich spürte, wie Potter meine Hand losließ. _Nichts_ war mehr in Ordnung mit der Welt.

Auf einmal riss mich Potters Stimme aus meinen Gedanken. „Remus." Seine Stimme war so eindringlich, dass es mich fast erschreckte. Ich stellte fest, dass Remus immer noch vor der Tür stand. „Ja, James?"

Potter sagte nichts, sondern blickte ihn nur intensiv an und ich war gerade dabei ihm zu sagen, dass Remus wohl keine Telepathie beherrschte, als dieser das Wort ergriff. „Ich werde niemandem etwas davon erzählen, Prongs. Was wäre ich denn für ein Freund, wenn ich euch verraten würde?", sagte er und grinste leicht.

Also doch Telepathie.

Ich sah zu Potter, der zu ihm zurückgrinste, wenn es auch eher grimassenhaft wirkte.

„Kein ziemlich guter, würde ich sagen!"

„Allerdings. Und ich meine eigentlich, dass ich das doch bin", sagte Remus lächelnd und verschwand mit diesen letzten Worten aus dem Raum.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Diese Marauders waren schon ziemlich seltsam. Im ersten Augenblick waren sie noch sauer aufeinander und im nächsten Augenblick waren sie wieder die besten Freunde.

Doch vielleicht war es genau das, was einen wichtigen Teil der Freundschaft ausmachte.

Ich wandte mich seufzend um und bemerkte, dass Potter mich ansah. Doch es war wieder nicht einer seiner üblichen Blicke, so wie sein Kuss nicht üblich gewesen war. Es war nicht spottend oder wütend, sondern sehnsüchtig. Ein Blick voll so tiefer Sehnsucht und Schmerz, dass es mir eine Gänsehaut bereitete.

Doch ich wusste, was ich genau in diesem Augenblick zu tun hatte. Etwas Wichtiges, etwas Bedeutungsvolles. Ich holte tief Luft und erwiderte seinen tiefen Blick.

„Danke, James."


	15. Chapter 15

_Hallo. Ja, ich lebe tatsächlich noch. Es tut mir sehr Leid, dass ich euch so lange im Stich gelassen habe und würde es völlig verständlich finden, wenn ihr mit Morddrohungen kommen würdet. Erst Recht werde ich damit rechnen, nachdem ihr das Kapitel gelesen habt. Dafür, dass ihr so lange gewartet habt, ist es nämlich WIRKLICH nicht brillant geworden. Allerdings weiß ich diesmal genau, wie es weitergehen wird. :) Von daher hoffe ich, dass ihr mich vielleicht treu bleibt, auch wenn ich's nach so einer langen Wartezeit nicht wirklich verdient habe. Aber nun erstmal eure Reviews:_

**_Moonyfan:_**_ Hey, dankeschön. Hoffentlich war deine Mutter nicht sauer, weil du das ganze Haus aufgeweckt hast. :D_

**_popcorngirl24:_**_ -rotwerd- Danke. Joah, ist bald zu Ende, aber hab auch One-Shots geschrieben..._

**_LilyEvans17:_**_ Schön, dass dir meine Ideen mit der Zeit doch gefallen haben - das freut mich. Es rührt mich, dass du meinen FFs zu den Besten zählst._

**_APWBDumbledore:_**_ über-drüber-super-kapitel? -verwirrtschau- Scheint, als hätten sich meine Pläne von damals geändert... aber lies doch selbst._

**_Hexenlady:_**_ Das mit den Ferien hat leider nicht geklappt, aber ich hoffe, dass du trotzdem noch weiterliest. ;)_

**_moonfish279: _**_Das ist lieb von dir, danke. Und du hast wirklich an James' Loyalität gezweifelt? Tut mir echt Leid, dass ich dich so lange hab warten lassen._****

**_moony-paddy-prongs: _**_Na, das kannst du laut sagen! Vielen Dank._****

**_honey-puh: _**_Nicht wahr? Ich finde James auch wahnsinnig putzig, wenn er ausflippt. -lach- Und ich mag das 13. Kapitel auch lieber als das vierzehnte ;) Danke!_

**_dasYuyu:_**_ -lach- Ja, ist schon was, was nicht so häufig vorkommt, stimmt's? Hm, das mit den Gefühlen... das überrumpelt einen eben doch ziemlich oft, meinst du nicht?_

**_ilovejamesandlily:_**_ Danke. Ich freu mich, dass dir das Kapitel trotz nicht vorhandenem Kuss gefallen hat -g- Und der arme Jon... -seufz-_

**_Fairy tale de moi:_**_ Na klar, Remus ist doch ein wahrer Freund! ;) Vielen Dank._

**_Rebecca Slytherin:_**_ Tut mir Leid, ich bin eben äußerst perfektionistisch, was diese FF betrifft... (in den ersten Kaps vllt noch nicht so) aber ich freu mich, dass es dir gefallen hat. :)_

**_sophie:_**_ Ja, ich weiß... tut mir echt Leid, aber Cliffies sind meine Spezialität! Danke sehr._

**_Lily-Rose: _**_-rotwerd- Wie lieb, danke. Du weißt gar nicht, wie sehr mich das freut, dass du dich so gut in diese Geschichte hineinversetzen und mit den Charakteren fühlen kannst... das ist so ein tolles Lob für mich_****

**_Mary91:_**_ Ui, freut mich, dass man das konnte. Ja, tut mir Leid... diesmal hat es wirklich EWIG gedauert..._

**_Steffi:_**_ Och, nicht weinen, bitte. Es geht schon weiter._

**_Tinka.or.Suu:_**_ Ich stimme dir zu, was den Anfang betrifft -lach- Aber bitte nicht gegen die Wand!_

**_sallita:_**_ Zu Befehl._

**_Cora12:_**_ Ohje, armer Jonathan... meinst du nicht auch? Und ja, mit Remus geb ich dir Recht ;)_

**_Jacky:_**_ Dankeee & hier bitteschön, es geht endlich weiter_****

**_Milli1302:_**_ Freut mich, dass dir meine Ideen gefallen. Und du bist nicht die Erste, die Jon nicht sympathisch findet. -g- Versteh gar nicht wieso... :P_

**_irinanox:_**_ Danke & Jepp ;)_

**_efgenia:_**_ Sorry, geht schon weiter. Sorrysorrysorry._

**_podimi: _**_Sorry, wollt dich wirklich nicht quälen, war ja auch keine Absicht. Aber es geht ja endlich weiter._

**_bambi:_** _Danke sehr. Jetzt geht's endlich weiter._

**_Chia89:_**_ Ich hör nicht auf ;) Und vielen Dank._

_**

* * *

**_

**_15. Von Lügen und Vorahnungen_**

Meine Worte waren aufrichtig, soviel war klar. Ohne Potters Beistand wäre ich vor Scham wahrscheinlich schon längst gestorben. Ich sah ihn an und wollte nach seiner Hand greifen, um ihm die Ernsthaftigkeit meiner Worte zu vermitteln. Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte meine Mundwinkel dabei, doch kurz bevor meine Fingerspitzen seine Hand berührten, zog er sie von mir weg.

„Keine Ursache", murmelte er, winkte mit einer Hand ab und erhob sich von der Couch.

„Keine Ursache? Potter, du hast mir eben den _Hals gerettet_. Und das ist eigentlich nichts, was zwischen uns tagtäglich passiert, oder?" Ich stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und taxierte ihn mit einem misstrauischen Blick. Ich wusste, dass ich es bei einem einfachen _„Danke" _hätte belassen sollen, doch aus irgendeinem Grund konnte ich das, _wollte_ ich das einfach nicht.

„Evans, lass doch einfach gut sein, in Ordnung? Ich hab dich vor deinem Sprung aus dem Fenster bewahrt, du hast dich bedankt und Ende." Für ihn war die Unterhaltung beendet, das wusste ich genau, doch nun war ich erst recht stutzig geworden.

„Woher wusstest du, dass ich aus dem Fenster springen wollte?", fragte ich verwirrt.

Potter grinste. „Ich hab es an deinem Blick gesehen. Deine _Blicke_ sagen so einiges, Evans.", sagte er bedeutungsvoll und ich wusste, dass er auf Remus' Worte anspielte.

Ich lief rot an. „Sei still, Potter!", fauchte ich. So langsam glaubte ich wirklich, dass er es sich zum Hobby gemacht hatte, mich ständig in Verlegenheit zu bringen.

„Was hab ich denn schlimmes gesagt?", fragte er scheinheilig und ließ sich wieder dicht neben mich auf die Couch fallen. Zu _dicht_ und gleichzeitig immer noch viel zu _weit_ weg.

„Ach, du weißt schon, was ich meine, Potter!", sagte ich unwirsch und wandte verlegen meinen Blick von ihm ab, als er noch ein Stückchen näher rutschte.

„Nein, was denn?", hakte er nach. Noch näher. Ich stöhnte auf. Mein Herz klopfte wie verrückt. Eigentlich sollte ich ja schon längst an das gewöhnt sein, was gleich kommen würde. Doch es war, als wäre jeder Kuss mit Potter mein erster. Jedes Mal das klopfende Herz. Jedes Mal der Schauer über dem Rücken. Jedes Mal das Gefühl der vollkommenen Berauschung.

„Potter, lass das." Meine Stimme war schwach und eigentlich wollte ich nicht, dass er aufhörte. Dafür hatte ich seinen letzten Kuss noch zu gut in Erinnerung. Ich sah sein Grinsen und erkannte sofort, dass auch er wusste, was ich eigentlich wollte. Er kannte mich einfach schon zu gut. Viel zu gut für so eine kurze Zeit.

„Lass was?", flüsterte er und war jetzt so nahe, dass ich seinen warmen Atem auf meiner Haut spüren konnte. Seine Hand strich über meine Wange und ich errötete bei dieser zärtlichen Berührung augenblicklich. Potter lachte leise in mein Ohr.

Ich seufzte und ergab mich meinem Schicksal. Meine Augen schlossen sich wie automatisch und meine Lippen spitzten sich, als hätten sie ihr Leben lang nichts anderes getan.

Ungeduldig verharrte ich einige Sekunden in dieser Position, wartend auf das vertraute Gefühl von Potters Lippen auf meinen. Doch es traf nicht ein.

Verwirrt öffnete ich meine Augen wieder und blinzelte. Potter hatte sich weit von mir weggelehnt und die Hände hinter dem Kopf verschränkt. Ein breites Grinsen zog sich über sein Gesicht. „Du bist viel zu leicht zu verführen, Evans. Versuch dich doch mal ein bisschen mehr zu beherrschen und mich nicht immer gleich anzuspringen."

Wütend sprang ich auf und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Halt die Klappe, Potter oder du kommst sofort in den Genuss meiner mangelhaften Selbstbeherrschung!", keifte ich.

„Verlockendes Angebot, wirklich." Er lächelte mich sanft an und betrachtete mich von oben bis unten. „Aber ich denke, ich verzichte." Potter zwinkerte mich an und erhob sich ebenfalls von der Couch.

Ich wollte ihn anmeckern, dass ich nicht einmal im Traum darauf kommen würde, das zu tun, was er sich vorstellte, doch noch ehe ich ihn verbal zu Kleinholz verarbeiten konnte, hatte er meine Hand genommen, mich dichter an seinen Körper gezogen. „Mir wäre vorhin beinahe das Herz stehen geblieben, als ich gesehen hab, was du vorhattest.", murmelte er sanft und mein Herz legte ein Klopfen in Rekordgeschwindigkeit hin.

„Ich hätte doch nicht..." Meine Stimme war nur noch ein Krächzen und wurde von meinem Gesicht gegen seine Brust fast gänzlich erstickt. Er hörte mich dennoch und lachte leise. „Mittlerweile traue ich dir alles zu, Lily Evans. Du verrücktes Mädchen." Dann beugte er sich zu mir und küsste mich auf die Stirn. Einfach so. Ich erstarrte; ich war viel zu geschockt von dieser Aktion, um irgendwie reagieren zu können. Doch Potter schien es genauso zu gehen. Er trat einen Schritt von mir zurück und musterte mich mit dem seltsamsten Gesichtsausdruck, den ich je bei ihm gesehen hatte. Er sah aus, als wäre er wütend auf sich selbst, als würde er denken, er wäre einen Schritt zu weit gegangen.

Doch das Seltsamste daran war, dass _ich_ nicht wollte, dass er so dachte. Ich wollte es einfach nicht und das ängstigte mich.

Ich hörte, wie Potter seufzte und sah ihn an. Seine Augen waren geschlossen. Doch als hätte er meinen Blick gemerkt, flackerten sie wieder auf und er sah mich an. Sein Gesicht war wieder neutral. „Du solltest dich endlich mal anziehen", meinte er leise und ich stellte peinlich berührt fest, dass ich immer noch meinen Bademantel trug. „Ich möchte nicht, dass dich noch irgendjemand so sieht."

Das ging ihn überhaupt nichts an, das wusste ich. Wenn ich es gewollt hätte, hätte ich den ganzen Tag in meinem Bademantel herumlaufen können. Wenn ich es gewollt hätte, hätte ich sogar mein _ganzes Leben_ im Bademantel herumlaufen können! Das warme Gefühl, das sich, aufgrund seiner Worte in mir ausbreitete, ignorierte ich vorsorglich.

Doch anstatt irgendetwas zu sagen, brachte ich nur ein schwaches Nicken zustande. Er lächelte mich noch einmal kurz an, bevor ich mich umdrehte, um so schnell wie möglich im Badezimmer zu verschwinden.

Dort angekommen knallte ich die Tür zu, lehnte mich dagegen und atmete schwer aus.

Potter hatte es schon wieder geschafft. Jedes Mal brachte er mich dazu, die Kontrolle über mich selbst zu verlieren. Ich mochte das nicht. Ich war wirklich gerne im Besitz meiner geistigen Fähigkeiten, doch in Potters Nähe – so schien es – setzte mein Gehirn kurzzeitig aus. Es war, als ob er mich verhext hätte. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

Ich seufzte laut auf und begann damit, mich endlich anzuziehen.

Ich musste dringend eine Lösung für mein Problem finden. Das mit Potter und mir konnte nicht ewig so weiter gehen. Vielleicht war dieser Kuss von eben ein Zeichen gewesen. Ein Zeichen dafür, einen Schlussstrich zu ziehen, bevor wir beide viel weiter gehen würden, als uns lieb war. Potter brachte meine Welt ins Wanken: Es war nun an mir, sie wieder gerade zu rücken.

Ich sollte ihm sagen, dass wir aufhören mussten. Ich sollte ihm sagen, dass ich Jonathan liebte und dass wir uns nicht mehr sehen konnten. Ich sollte ihm danken, aber sagen, dass es jetzt vorbei war. Ich sollte ihm sagen, dass er mich nicht mehr küssen durfte. Nie wieder.

Leichter gesagt als getan.

Ich warf einen letzten prüfenden Blick in den Spiegel und legte mein Haar zurecht. Ich bemerkte erst jetzt, dass ich zitterte.

Als ich die Badezimmertür wieder öffnete, sah ich wie Potter auf der Couch lag und die Augen fest geschlossen hatte. Schlief er etwa?

Ich beobachtete ihn für ein paar Augenblicke. Sein Haar sah wieder einmal windzerzaust aus, noch viel mehr als normalerweise, aber das lag wahrscheinlich daran, dass ich bis vor ein paar Minuten noch meine Hände darin vergraben hatte. Ein entspannter Ausdruck lag über seinem schönen Gesicht und seine Brust hob sich langsam und gleichmäßig. Er schlief also tatsächlich. Auf einmal durchfuhr mich das seltsame Bedürfnis mich neben ihn zu legen. Einfach neben ihn liegen, meinen Kopf auf seine Brust legen und am nächsten Morgen neben ihm aufwachen und als erstes in sein vertrautes Gesicht blicken.

Ich schauderte. Was hatten diese verworrenen Gedanken denn nun schon wieder in meinem Hirn zu suchen? _Raus hier!_

Ich wollte raus aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum stürmen, zu Jonathan rennen und ihn küssen, ihm sagen, dass ich ihn wirklich liebte und diesmal aus vollem Herzen. Doch ich konnte es nicht. Ich konnte mich einfach nicht von Potters Gesicht losreißen. Es war so, als müsste ich einfach bei ihm bleiben, weil er sich sonst in Luft auflösen würde. Es war wie als ob ich wüsste, dass er nicht mehr da sein würde, wenn ich jetzt ging. Als wäre der Schritt in Jonathans Richtung der Endgültige, der Entscheidende. Ein Schritt, der mich für immer von Potter trennen würde.

„Hast du mich jetzt lange genug angestarrt?"

Ich schreckte aus meinen Gedanken auf. Potter hatte die Augen immer noch geschlossen, doch jetzt zog sich ein breites Grinsen über sein Gesicht. Woher wusste er...?

„Ich hab dich nicht beobachtet, Potter", sagte ich trotzig und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, wie ein kleines Mädchen, das keine Süßigkeiten bekam.

Potter lachte. Ich hasste mich im Augenblick selbst dafür, sein Lachen so wundervoll zu finden. Das war einfach nicht richtig. Doch es hatte eine ähnliche Wirkung auf mich, wie sein Geruch. Es beruhigte mich, ließ mich geborgen fühlen und machte mich einfach glücklich.

_Stopp, stopp, stopp!_

Irgendwas lief hier ganz eindeutig nicht richtig. Eine ferne Stimme in meinem Kopf flüsterte mir etwas zu, was ich anscheinend schon längst wieder aus meinen Gedanken verdrängt hatte:

_Verlieb dich nicht in mich._

Oh, richtig. Das.

Potter hatte sich mittlerweile aufgerappelt und sah mich an. Er schien über etwas angestrengt nachzudenken. Ich fühlte mich unbehaglich unter seinem eindringlichen Blick und starrte auf den Fußboden.

„Nenn mich endlich James", sagte er auf einmal und mein Kopf schnellte sofort wieder nach oben, um ihn verwirrt anzusehen.

„Wie bitte?"

„Du sollst mich endlich James nennen. Überall." Seine Stimme war entschlossen, aber er sah dennoch so aus, als würde er daran zweifeln, gerade die richtige Entscheidung getroffen zu haben.

„Aber ich dachte du – du hast gesagt, dass ich –"

„Ich kann mich noch sehr gut daran erinnern, was ich gesagt habe. Aber ich hab meine Meinung eben geändert."

Ich war äußerst verwirrt. Ich dachte, er wollte, dass alles wieder seinen gewohnten Gang ging, nachdem ich meine _Nachhilfestunden_ bei ihm beendet hatte. Alles würde wieder so sein, wie es am Anfang war: Potter hasst Evans und Evans hasst Potter. Nicht mehr.

Denn das war doch genau das, was ich auch wollte... _richtig?_

Aber natürlich musste Mister Undurchschaubar mit so einer undurchschaubaren Aktion alles wieder so... ja, undurchschaubar machen!

Ich hatte im Moment keine Ahnung, was er dachte und was er fühlte. Aber um ehrlich zu sein, war _ich_ mir selbst im Augenblick nicht bewusst, was ich denken und vor allem was ich fühlen sollte. Was wollte er nur damit erreichen? Wenn er wollte, dass die Hauselfen in meinem Bauch wieder anfingen Saltos um die Wette zu schlagen, dann hatte er das somit geschafft. Herzlichen Glückwunsch, James-ich-muss-immer-alles-komplizierter-machen-als-es-ist-Potter.

„Das ist... interessant." Eigentlich war es im Moment viel interessanter, dass ich tatsächlich meine Sprache wiedergefunden hatte, aber egal.

„Ja, nicht wahr?"

Er strahlte mich an und stand von der Couch auf. „Ich gehe jetzt Sirius suchen. Wir sehen uns später, schätze ich?" Er wackelte bedeutungsvoll mit den Augenbrauen und ich stöhnte genervt auf, doch mein Herz klopfte trotz allem einen Takt schneller als üblich.

„Zwangsweise", sagte ich und meine Stimme klang härter als ich es eigentlich wollte. Doch er grinste immer noch.

„Bis später dann, _Lily._" Er schenkte mir ein letztes Lächeln und bevor ich noch etwas erwidern konnte, war er auch schon verschwunden.

_Lily._ Er hatte mich Lily genannt. Hatte ich ihm das überhaupt erlaubt?

Ja, hatte ich. Und zwar als Pott – _James_ mich das erste Mal küsste. James. James, James, _James. _Ich mochte den Klang seines Namens. Aber noch mehr mochte ich es, wenn er meinen aussprach...

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Die Potterkrankheit hatte mal wieder mein Gehirn befallen und ließ meine Gedanken verrückt spielen. Ich musste unbedingt wieder einen klaren Kopf bekommen. Vielleicht sollte ich Hagrid auf den Ländereien besuchen. Oder meine Freundinnen suchen. Mir kam es so vor, als hätte ich sie schon seit einer halben Ewigkeit nicht mehr gesehen und das obwohl Weihnachten bereits im Anmarsch war.

Alles Pott – _James'_ Schuld. Es war, als ob die Zeit mit ihm ständig stehen blieb und gleichzeitig so rasend schnell vorbeiging, dass vierundzwanzig Stunden pro Tag manchmal einfach nicht genug waren.

Ich seufzte. Meine besten Freundinnen zu suchen hielt ich für eine gute Idee, schließlich war James (es war ja so ungewohnt _James_ anstatt Potter zu denken!) auch gerade dabei, Sirius zu suchen, den ich auch schon viel zu lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Nicht mal im Unterricht. Entweder ich war zu sehr in Gedanken versunken, oder er hatte einfach geschwänzt. Wobei natürlich die zweite Möglichkeit wahrscheinlicher ist, denn mal ernsthaft: Wann bin ich, Lily Evans, denn schon jemals unkonzentriert gewesen?

Und ja, das war eine rhetorische Frage.

Ich lief also zielstrebig auf den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum zu und es kam mir so vor, als würde ich gerade von einer langen Reise nach Hause zurückkehren. Ein Glück war ich Schulsprecherin und daher immer auf dem neuesten Stand, was das Passwort für unseren Gemeinschaftsraum betraf. Ich murmelte ein _Felix Felicis_, das Porträt schwang zur Seite und gab den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum frei. Ich kletterte durch und mir fiel sofort auf, dass der Raum gut gefüllt war. Natürlich. Die meisten machten auch jetzt noch Hausaufgaben oder nutzten die letzten Stunden vor dem zu Bett gehen aus, um –

„Lily?"

Ich wirbelte herum, nur um in die verdutzten Gesichter meiner drei Freundinnen auf der Couch zu blicken. Ich lächelte sie an, doch keine der dreien erwiderte es.

„Sagt mal, Mädels...", begann Michelle und fing an, übertrieben zu zwinkern. „Sehe ich gerade eine Fatamorgana, hab ich Paranoia oder beehrt uns Madame Lily Evans wirklich gerade mit ihrer hohen Anwesenheit?" Michelle hob spottend die Augenbrauen und Julie lachte. Ich fühlte mich sofort schuldig. Ich hatte mich in den letzten Stunden nicht sehr gut um meine Freundinnen gekümmert, um genau zu sein, hatte ich sie sogar weitestgehend ignoriert. Aber was konnte ich schon dafür? Meine Zeit wurde vollkommen von Potter, ich meine _James_ in Beschlag genommen. Oh, und von Jonathan auch.

Ich hörte wie Emily Michelle ein „Halt die Klappe!" zuzischte und fühlte mich ein klein wenig ermutigt. Wenigstens Emily war noch auf meiner Seite. Ich trat ein paar Schritte auf meine Freundinnen zu und sah sie beschämt an. „Tut mir wirklich Leid", sagte ich reuevoll. „Ich wollte euch wirklich nicht links liegen lassen, aber ich hatte einfach keine –"

„_Zeit?_", vervollständigte Emily mit einem kleinen Lächeln, aber einem abschätzenden Ton. „Wir wissen das, Lily. Wir wissen, dass du einen Freund hast, dass du Schulsprecherin bist und einfach viel zu tun hast. Aber weißt du, Lily, wir sind trotzdem auch noch da und wir vermissen dich. Bedeutet dir das denn gar nichts?"

Beschämt senkte ich den Blick. Emily in diesem verletzten Tonfall sprechen zu hören, war noch viel schlimmer, als die Spötteleien von Michelle ertragen zu müssen.

„Natürlich bedeutet mir das was! Es tut mir Leid. Wirklich." Ich blickte auf und sah Emily an. „Ihr drei wisst doch, wie wichtig ihr mir seid. Es war keine Absicht, das schwöre ich. Ich mach es auch wieder gut." Ich ließ mich zwischen Julie und Michelle auf die Couch fallen und ignorierte Julies genervtes Aufstöhnen gekonnt, als ich mich aus Versehen mit voller Wucht auf ihren Oberschenkel knallen ließ. „Bei aller Liebe, Lily, auch wenn ich dich vermisst habe, deinen fetten Hintern kannst du bei dir lassen." Michelle und Emily kicherten und ich grinste breit. So wie ich das sah, war alles wieder in Ordnung. Merlin sei Dank. Wenigstens ging _etwas _in meinem Leben mal glatt.

„So, wie läuft es denn zwischen dir und Jonathan?", fragte Emily interessiert, als hätte sie meine Gedanken gelesen. „Naja, ich weiß nicht so Recht", gab ich zu und knetete die Hände in meinem Schoß. „Wenn ich euch jetzt etwas sage, könnt ihr das dann für euch behalten?"

„Sehen wir etwa aus wie die größten Tratschtanten von Hogwarts? Naja, Michelle mal ausgenommen..."

„Hey!"

„Nein, ernsthaft, Lily. Was ist denn los?" Emily lächelte mich ermutigend an und ich lächelte schwach zurück.

„Naja, es geht um Jonathan, er hat...", ich versuchte meine Stimme so gut wie möglich zu senken, damit niemand im Gemeinschaftsraum etwas mitbekam, obwohl dieser sich gerade nach und nach zu leeren schien. Doch bevor ich weitersprechen konnte, fiel mir Michelle ins Wort.

„Was ist mit Twist? Hat er dir etwa was angetan?" Sie klang beunruhigt und ich wunderte mich kurz. Michelle war normalerweise eine derjenigen, die alles eher auf die leichte Schulter nahm.

„Nein, er hat mir nichts angetan, Michelle. Wie kommst du überhaupt darauf?" Ich runzelte die Stirn. „Es ist eher das Gegenteil. Er hat gesagt... er hat gesagt, dass er mich liebt."

Die erwartete Reaktion traf sofort ein. Julie sog hörbar die Luft ein, Emily keuchte und Michelle sprang auf, als wäre sie vom Blitz getroffen worden.

„Hat der sie _nicht mehr alle?_" Michelles Stimme war laut und hoch und ein paar Erstklässler sahen uns neugierig an. „Shhht!", beschwichtigte ich Michelle mit hochrotem Kopf und zog sie wieder zurück auf die Couch.

„Kümmert euch um euren eigenen Kram!", schnauzte Michelle die Erstklässler genervt an, die sofort eingeschüchtert waren und ihre Blicke von uns abwandten. Nun galt Michelles Aufmerksamkeit wieder mir.

„Mal im Ernst, Lily, das hat er wirklich gesagt?"

„Ja", murmelte ich schwach. „Aber jetzt hab ich ein riesiges Problem."

„Du weißt nicht, ob du ihn auch liebst", kam es von Emily wie aus der Pistole geschossen. Ich sah sie kurz überrascht an und verzog dann gequält das Gesicht. „Schlimmer", stöhnte ich. „Ich habs ihm bereits gesagt."

„Hast _du_ sie nicht mehr alle?", zischte Michelle und sah mich mit einem verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck an. „Was weißt du denn schon über ihn, Lil? Wie kannst du denn schon sagen, dass du ihn liebst? Du weiß doch nicht einmal –"

„Ich weiß, dass es ein Fehler war, _okay?_", fauchte ich genervt. „Das musst du mir nicht auch noch vorhalten." Ich verbarg das Gesicht in meinen Händen und stöhnte laut auf. Mein Leben war sowas von verkorkst.

„Wann hat er es dir denn gesagt, Lil?", sprach mich Julie an und ich blickte auf.

„Gestern... auf den Ländereien. Deshalb war ich auch so durcheinander", antwortete ich seufzend. „Erst hat er mir gesagt, dass er eifersüchtig auf Potter ist, weil ich angeblich soviel Zeit mit ihm verbringe und dann... hat er... _es_ gesagt." Ich schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte diesen Augenblick so gut es ging aus meiner Erinnerung zu verdrängen. Ich hatte mir zwar die ganze Zeit über eingeredet, dass ich Jonathan auch lieben würde, sogar noch bis vor ein paar Minuten, aber tat ich es wirklich? Konnte ich überhaupt sagen, was Liebe war?

Nein. Sicherlich nicht.

Mir war, als würde mich die Tatsache, dass ich einfach noch nicht soweit war, ihm zu sagen, dass ich ihn liebte, so urplötzlich überrollen, dass es mich fast erdrückte. Es geschah einfach so. Durch ein einfaches Gespräch mit meinen Freunden. Alles kam noch einmal hoch und mir wurde klar, wie unsinnig diese komplette Situation, wie lächerlich das überhaupt alles war. Michelle hatte Recht: Was wusste ich denn schon von Jonathan?

Er war mir immer ein guter Freund gewesen. Er war witzig, zuvorkommend und intelligent. Und er war eifersüchtig. Furchtbar eifersüchtig. Aber was wusste ich schon über ihn und sein Leben? Über seine Familie, über seine alte Schule? Warum war er überhaupt nicht mehr auf seiner alten Schule? Das hatte ich ihn nie gefragt. Genau genommen hatte ich noch nie mit ihm über etwas geredet, was wirklich von Belang war, was mich interessierte. Die meiste Zeit, in der ich jetzt mit ihm zusammen war, war ich damit beschäftigt gewesen, vor ihm zu flüchten. Ich seufzte laut. Wo sollte das denn noch hinführen?

„Und was machst du jetzt?", durchbrach Emily meine Gedanken. Ich sah sie an und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht."

„Ich finde, du solltest es ihm sagen", mischte sich Michelle wieder ein und ihre Augen funkelten. „Sag ihm, dass du ihn nicht liebst."

Ich rollte mit den Augen. War ja klar, dass meine Freundinnen wieder einmal so taten, als wäre das alles nur ein Zuckerschlecken. Wenn sie nur _wüssten_...

„Na klar.", sagte ich sarkastisch. „Wie stellst du dir das denn vor? Weißt du nicht, wie sehr das seine Gefühle verletzen würde?" Ich zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und sah sie ungläubig an. Das konnte doch wohl kaum ihr Ernst sein. Ich musste einen Ausweg finden, ja. Aber ich wollte dabei nicht sein Herz brechen. Denn was gab es Schlimmeres, als jemanden zu verletzen, den man mochte?

Michelle zuckte mit den Schultern und öffnete den Mund, um – und ich war mir ziemlich sicher – etwas Abfälliges zu sagen, als Emily sie mit einer Hand zum Schweigen brachte und mich dann eindringlich ansah. „Es ist aber besser, als ihm etwas vorzumachen, Lil.", meinte sie mit ernster Stimme. „Wenn du ihm nicht sagst, was du wirklich fühlst, dann spielst du ihm doch nur etwas vor. Und findest du das besser, als ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen? Ja, es wird ihn verletzen. Aber so ist das einfach nicht fair von dir."

Ich murrte nur etwas vor mich hin. Sie hatte Recht, das wusste ich. Manchmal nervte es mich, dass Emily immer auf alles im Leben eine Antwort zu haben schien, während ich dagegen von einem Fettnäpfchen ins Nächste zu tappen schien. Das war doch einfach nicht gerecht!

Natürlich war es nicht fair von mir, Jonathan meine wahren Gefühle für ihn zu verschweigen, aber andererseits... was war im Moment schon fair zu _mir_?

Mein Leben war ein einziges Chaos; ich musste einen Jungen küssen, den ich eigentlich zu hassen pflegte, nur um einen Jungen nicht zu enttäuschen, den ich nicht liebte. Klang wie ein schlechter Liebesfilm. Ohne Happy-End.

Frustriert ließ ich mich gegen die Sofalehne fallen und schloss die Augen. Ich atmete schwer aus. „Also ihr denkt, dass ich einfach zu ihm hin marschieren und es ihm sagen sollte?", sagte ich verzweifelt und hielt die Augen immer noch geschlossen. „_Hey Jonathan_", begann ich und imitierte dabei eine übertrieben süßliche Stimme._ „Ich weiß, ich hab dir zwar gesagt, dass ich dich liebe, aber eigentlich tue ich das überhaupt nicht. Also dann, danke fürs Gespräch und bis die Tage." _

Ich schlug die Augen auf, nur um festzustellen, dass meine Freundinnen mich entsetzt ansahen. „Ja, ich weiß, dass das gestört klingt.", sagte ich resignierend. „Aber das hab ich euch ja gleich gesagt... wenn ich ihm das so sage, bin ich ihn sofort los. Ich –"

„_Lily_!", sagte Emily mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Was?", fragte ich verwirrt und runzelte die Stirn. Auf einmal hörte ich ein Hüsteln hinter der Couch und mein Kopf schnellte herum. Ich erstarrte und mein Herz setzte einen Schlag aus.

Da stand Jonathan und starrte mit einer Mischung aus Fassungslosigkeit und Verbitterung an. Doch das Schlimmste war nicht die Enttäuschung auf seinem Gesicht zu lesen, sondern die Verletztheit, die sich in seinen Augen widerspiegelte. Die Erkenntnis, dass _ich_ es war, die ihn gerade so verletzt hatte.

Ich schluckte.

Scheiße. _Scheißescheißescheiße._

Ich sprang augenblicklich von der Couch und war an seiner Seite. Ich versuchte, seinen Arm zu berühren. „Jonathan, ich –" Er hielt seine Hand hoch, um mich zum Schweigen zu bringen. „Fang gar nicht erst an, Lily. Denn ich weiß wirklich nicht, ob ich es hören will.", sagte er scharf und mein schlechtes Gewissen begann mich beinahe zu erdrücken. „Lass es mich dir bitte erklären", bettelte ich und er schüttelte erschöpft den Kopf. „Bitte", flehte ich, als er mich traurig ansah. Konnte er denn nicht wenigstens wütend werden und mich anschreien? Das wäre noch um sovieles besser, als ihn mit dieser Traurigkeit im Gesicht ansehen zu müssen. Ich konnte es einfach nicht ertragen, wenn jemand meinetwegen unglücklich war.

„Bitte Jonathan", sagte ich noch einmal leise und schließlich seufzte er. „Aber nicht hier.", meinte er und ich sah mich um und bemerkte, dass uns die restlichen Schüler im Gemeinschaftsraum neugierig ansahen. Augenblicklich wurde ich rot und wandte meinen Blick wieder Jonathan zu. Ich nickte. „Ja...", stimmte ich zu. „Lass uns einfach rausgehen oder –"

„Nein", fiel mir plötzlich Michelle ins Wort und ich wandte mich überrascht ihr zu.

„Nein?", wiederholte ich irritiert.

„Wir gehen raus und ihr könnt hierbleiben", meinte sie und beobachtete Jonathan mit wachsamen Augen. „Es ist schon dunkel draußen, Lily."

Ich sah sie immer noch verwirrt an – ich wusste nicht, warum das ein Problem darstellen sollte, schließlich war doch Jonathan bei mir. Doch es schien, als wäre genau das ihr Problem.

„Ihr da", schnauzte sie die Zweit und Drittklässler an, die sich immer noch im Gemeinschaftsraum befanden. „Verschwindet hoch in eure Schlafsäle!", kommandierte sie in einer Stimme, die selbst mir Angst machte. Auch die Kleinen schienen verschüchtert, doch einer hielt sich für ganz besonders mutig und meinte keck: „Du hast uns gar nichts zu befehlen. Du bist keine Lehrerin und auch keine Schulsprecherin und wir dürfen hier sein, so lange wir wollen!"

Michelle öffnete wütend den Mund, ganz offensichtlich um den armen Kerl zu Kleinholz zu verarbeiten, doch Emily kam ihr zuvor. „Aber Lily Evans hier ist Schulsprecherin, wie ihr wisst", sagte sie sachlich und deutete mit einer kurzen Handbewegung auf mich. „Sie hat hier etwas Wichtiges zu besprechen und wenn ihr nicht wollt, dass Gryffindor wegen euch Punkte abgezogen bekommt, dann geht jetzt in eure Schlafsäle."

Das zog. Die Schüler verzogen sich murrend nach oben und auch meine Freundinnen verließen mich. Emily schenkte mir noch ein halbherziges Lächeln bevor sie nach oben verschwand und dann war ich ganz auf mich alleine gestellt.

Ich knetete nervös meine Hände und stellte mich direkt vor Jonathan, der immer noch mit ausdrucksloser Miene mitten im Raum stand. „Also? Fass dich kurz.", sagte er barsch und es verletzte mich kurz, dass er in so einem Ton mit mir sprach.

„Jonathan, du hast das alles ganz falsch verstanden...", tastete ich mich behutsam vor.

„Ach?", sagte er gelangweilt und dann spannte sich sein Gesicht plötzlich an. „Ich glaube nicht, dass es an „_Jonathan, ich liebe dich nicht!_" so viel zu verstehen gibt."

„Doch einiges", erwiderte ich ärgerlich darüber, dass er mich nicht aussprechen ließ.

„Ich höre?", meinte er und sah mich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. Er sah im Moment so hochmütig aus, dass ich ganz plötzlich den Drang verspürte, ihm seine arrogante Miene aus dem Gesicht zu schlagen. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und widerstand.

„Hör mir zu, du hast mich einfach überrumpelt, als du mir gesagt hast, dass du mich liebst. Und ich war einfach noch nicht bereit, dir das zu sagen. Wenn ich das sage, soll es etwas Besonderes sein, etwas, das ich wirklich fühle –"

„Bei mir _war_ es etwas Besonderes und ich fühle das _wirklich"_, sagte er aufgebracht und ich seufzte auf. „Könntest du mich bitte aussprechen lassen?", stöhnte ich genervt. „Es ist einfach so, Jon... wenn ich jemandem sage, dass ich ihn liebe, dann will ich mir sicher sein, dass es der Richtige ist."

Sein Gesicht fiel. „Dann weiß ich ja jetzt, wie du über mich denkst", sagte er und ich merkte, wie er versuchte, den Zorn in seiner Stimme zu unterdrücken. „Schon wieder hast du mich nicht ausreden lassen, Jonathan!", meinte ich ärgerlich und rieb mir erschöpft über die Stirn.

„Ja, ich will, dass es der Richtige ist, aber wer sagt denn, dass du das nicht bist?", sprudelte es aus mir heraus, bevor ich mir überhaupt im Klaren war, was ich da sagte. _Verdammt._ Wieso tat mein Mund in letzter Zeit eigentlich immer nur das, was er wollte? Wieso konnten mein Mund und mein Verstand nicht _einmal_ gemeinsame Sache machen? Ich sollte ernsthaft überlegen, mich selbst mit einem Silencio Zauber zu belegen, wenn ich Gefahr lief, durch meine zu große Klappe wieder einmal in Schwierigkeiten zu geraten. So wie jetzt gerade.

Ich sah Jonathan unsicher an und bemerkte wie seine Augen leuchteten. „Meinst du das ernst?", fragte er und seine schlechte Stimmung war wie verflogen. Er trat einen Schritt näher auf mich zu und ich musste mich beherrschen, um nicht instinktiv zurückzuweichen. Was war denn nur mit mir los? Das hier war mein Freund! „Eh... ja?", krächzte ich also heiser und es war mehr eine Frage, als eine Aussage, doch das schien ihn nicht zu kümmern. Er kam auf mich zu und schloss mich in seine Arme. Ich schloss die ergeben die Augen und ließ mich an seine Brust ziehen. Wer weiß, vielleicht würde ich mit meinen Worten ja sogar Recht behalten? Doch im Moment kam es mir so vor, als wüsste ich überhaupt nichts. Ich wusste nicht, warum ich das hier tat, warum ich Jonathan Versprechungen machte, die ich später _vielleicht_ nicht einhalten konnte. Ich wusste nicht, warum er mir in letzter Zeit so fremd vorkam. Plötzlich musste ich an James denken. James, der soviel für mich tat, obwohl er mich doch eigentlich _hasste_. Und in diesem Moment fragte ich mich, ob Jonathan, der von sich behauptete, mich zu _lieben_ wohl genauso viel für mich tun würde? Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Natürlich würde er das.

„Lily", flüsterte Jonathan auf einmal sanft in mein Ohr und holte mich aus meinem Gedankenwirrwarr. „Ich werde dir zeigen, dass ich der Eine für dich bin. Und dann wirst du mich genauso lieben, wie ich dich.", sagte er und seine Stimme klang siegessicher. Ich sah ihn nicht an, mein Gesicht lag immer noch auf seiner Brust, doch ich konnte schwören, dass er gerade lächelte. „Ich werde dich in den nächsten Tagen keine einzige Sekunde aus den Augen lassen, das verspreche ich dir. Ich will, dass du um mich herum bist." Sein Griff um meine Taille verstärkte sich und ich hielt den Atem an. Die nächsten Tage unter der ständigen Kontrolle von Jonathan? Ich schluckte und erinnerte mich unwillkürlich an James, der mich später noch sehen wollte. Der sich darauf verließ, dass ich auftauchen würde. Ein Stich durchfuhr mich, als mir klar wurde, dass ich ihn heute nicht mehr sehen würde. Und auf einmal _wusste_ ich, dass etwas dabei war zu passieren. Es schien unausweichlich und näherte sich mit unaufhörlicher Geschwindigkeit. Es fehlte nur noch der eine entscheidende Funke, der das Feuer zum Entfachen brachte. Doch das Beängstigende an der Sache war, dass ich nicht wusste, ob ich wollte, dass es passierte oder nicht. Ich seufzte verhalten. Meine Welt war nun mittlerweile nicht mehr nur noch am Wanken. Sie war bereits ein einziger Trümmerhaufen.


	16. Chapter 16

_Hallo! Da bin ich wieder. Ja, ich hab es tatsächlich geschafft und Kapitel 16 beendet. Tja, was soll ich euch sonst noch sagen? __It's the final Countdown? –gg- Naja. __Ich habe noch ungefähr 4 Kapitel geplant und dann wird die FF zu Ende sein. Nur so als kleine Information. _

_Und eigentlich war in diesem Kapitel noch viel mehr Text enthalten, aber das Kapitel war sowieso schon viel zu lang, also bekommt ihr das alles in Kapitel 17. Und naja: Ich bin von Kapitel 16 nicht wirklich überzeugt, aber macht euch selbst euer Urteil._

_Aber jetzt zu euren Reviews! Ich war mal wieder überwältigt, ehrlich._

_Moony-Paddy-Prongs: Ich freu mich, dass du dich gefreut hast –g- und ja, du hast Recht: So langsam wird das was mit Lily._

_Chia89: Waas? Wo steht denn das? –gg- Aber das mit Jonathan. Hm. Lass dich überraschen._

_Vala.m: Ja? Das ist lieb von dir, danke._

_Lilylovely: Ui, ich freue mich, dass du so denkst. Vor allem, dass du findest, dass sie glaubwürdig rüberkommt. Danke, danke!_

_Milli1302: Haha, sei nicht so böse mit Lily. Sie ist ein verwirrtes Mädchen. Und ich hoffe, diesmal ist genug James für dich dabei..._

_Rebecca Slytherin: Hey, sie findet immer einen Weg ;) Danke für dein Review._

_Anatomie: Sag niemals nie! –g- Danke._

_Irinanox: Findest du? __Dankeschön. Aber ich bin eigentlich von all meinen Kapiteln zu Anfang nie überzeugt!_

_Popcorngirl24: Wow, vielen dank. Tut mir Leid, dass ich dir den Wunsch mit Jonathan noch nicht erfüllt habe, aber wer weiß... was noch kommt. _

_Colorblind: Ach Gott... –gg- Ich werde dir eine Mail schreiben, okay? Meine Antwort würde sonst den Rahmen sprengen._

_Psaum: Ui, das freut mich! Vor allem, dass du James mehr als sonst magst. Und dass du Lilys Selbstgespräche magst... da tipp ich nämlich immer munter drauf los :D_

_Zaubermaus: Wah, dein Review ist auch so lang! Wird dir genauso wie Colorblind ne Mail schreiben!_

_Lily-Rose: Wow, du hast dann nochmal alle Kaps gelesen? Und ich freu mich, dass dir die Stelle in James' Zimmer gefällt... ist auch eine meiner Lieblinge! :)_

_Sallita: Aah, endlich mal jemand, der Lily versteht! Juhu! Ja, so eine Situation ist wirklich schwierig aber Lily ist ja (größtenteils) ein schlaues Mädchen._

_Mwave: Komplizierter, echt? Das freut mich voll! Einfach gestrickte Stories sind nämlich normalerweise nicht so mein Fall._

_Honey-puh: Ich bin auch froh, dass du noch mal reingeschaut hast. Und ich freu mich, dass dir die Lily/James Szenen gefallen... da streng ich mich nämlich immer ganz besonders an._

_Decana: Du liest meine FF, obwohl du normalerweise keine L/J FFs liest? Wow!_

_Copyright: Zu Befehl. Dankeschön! :)_

_Cora12: Ui, vielen Dank. Und ich verspreche, ich werde Lily nicht zu lange in ihrem Trümmerhaufen lassen, okay? :)_

_SmileFool-in: Perfekt? Jetzt übertreibst du aber! Aber ich dank dir trotzdem und freu mich, dass sie dir so gut gefällt._

_Efgenia: Naja, was soll ich sagen? Lily ist einfach eine von den Menschen, bei denen es heißt: „Warum einfach, wenn's auch kompliziert geht?" Und die Story wäre echt unspannend sonst :)_

_Eulenkeks: Du magst solche Stories normalerweise nicht? Dann fühl ich mich ja total geehrt, dass du meine FF trotzdem liest – und sie dir auch noch gefällt! Ich danke dir!_

_Ilovejamesandlily: Bitte, bitte. Und hier kommt der Nachschub. Sorry fürs Warten._

_Feuerfluegel: Ui, vielen Dank, du notorischer Schwarzleser :D Ich freu mich total, dass du dich noch zu einem Review erbarmen konntest –gg- Und es geht auch „schon" weiter._

**16. Vom Vermissen von Gefühlen und lachenden Dementoren**

Die Tage zusammen mit Jonathan vergingen nur äußerst zäh. Ich wusste nicht, was ich davon halten sollte. Jonathan war immer genau dort, wo ich auch war. Er hatte nicht untertrieben, als er mir gesagt hatte, dass er mich in den nächsten Tagen keine Sekunde allein lassen würde. Mit Argusaugen überwachte er jeden meiner Schritte und hätte mich wahrscheinlich auch noch auf die Toilette begleitet, wenn ich ihn nicht davon gescheucht hätte. Mir kam es so vor, als würde mich Jonathan mittlerweile nicht mehr nur noch davon überzeugen wollen, dass er der Richtige für mich war, es kam mir eher wie eine Art besessener Zwang vor – als ob ich davonlaufen würde, wenn er mich nicht so schnell wie möglich von seiner Meinung überzeugen konnte. Doch im Moment war es wahrscheinlicher, dass ich davonlief, weil ich mich so von ihm unter Druck gesetzt fühlte. Einfach alles war nach und nach aus dem Ruder gelaufen. Ich wusste, dass jeder kleine Kuss, jede Berührung und jedes liebe Wort nicht aus Zuneigung zu mir geschahen, sondern im Prinzip nur auf das ein und dasselbe Ziel hinauslief. Und ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich das so wollte. Ich wusste nicht, ob ich es wollte, dass mir jemand beweisen musste, dass er der Richtige für mich war. Ich wollte es selbst entscheiden. Ich wollte es selbst erkennen. Ich wollte es selbst _fühlen._

Doch Jonathan nicht mehr zu verletzen war nun zur obersten Priorität für mich geworden und so spielte ich dieses Spiel einfach mit. Ich ertrug seine Zärtlichkeiten mit einem gespielten Lächeln. Ich konnte nicht anders. Es musste einfach sein, obwohl ich ganz genau wusste, dass hier etwas gründlich falsch lief. Nur leider war mir noch nicht ganz klar, mit wem hier eigentlich nicht mehr alles in Ordnung war. Mit mir. Oder mit Jonathan.

Gerade saß ich in unserem Gemeinschaftsraum zusammen mit meinen Freundinnen und – natürlich – Jonathan und brütete über den verflixt schweren Verwandlungshausaufgaben. Dieses Fach würde mich früher oder später noch in den Wahnsinn treiben, das wusste ich ganz genau – wenn Jonathan das nicht schon viel früher geschafft hatte.

Ich überkreuzte die Beine und biss mir auf die Lippe. Ich musste schon seit einer ganzen Weile zur Toilette, doch ich hatte es mir bis jetzt verkniffen, denn ich konnte bereits Jonathans missbilligenden und zugleich prüfenden Blick auf mir spüren, als ob ich mich sofort zu einer Schandtat aufmachen würde, wenn er mal gerade zwei Sekunden nicht hinsah.

In den letzten Tagen war er richtig überfürsorglich geworden. Manchmal hatte ich allerdings das Gefühl, dass er schon längst nicht mehr so war, weil er mich einfach liebte und um mich herum sein wollte, sondern es kam mir so vor, als würde er denken, dass ich sofort aufspringen und etwas Verbotenes tun würde, wenn er mich nur mal zu lange aus den Augen ließ. Unbewusst schüttelte ich den Kopf. Wie verrückt.

„Ich muss mal zur Toilette", stöhnte ich jetzt. Ein paar Köpfe meiner Mitschüler drehten sich überrascht zu mir und ich versank in meinem Sessel. Das war wohl ein wenig lauter als beabsichtigt.

Ich sah, wie Jonathan erstaunt den Kopf hob und mich ansah. Nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Dann wandte er sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu. „Dann geh.", sagte er und klang ziemlich uninteressiert. Verblüfft starrte ich ihn an. Kein prüfender Blick? Kein _„Aber beeil dich, Lily."?_

Immer noch vollkommen entgeistert erhob ich mich von meinem Sessel und lief mit leichtfüßigen Schritten in Richtung Porträtloch. Ich konnte die Freiheit schon fast _schmecken!_

Oh, Freiheit! Oh, du _süße,_ süße Freiheit! Lily Evans hat dich wieder!

„Ach, und Lily?"

Verdammt. Ich sagte ja _fast._

Ich stoppte und drehte meinen Kopf zu Jonathan, der mich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen prüfend ansah. „Ja?", fragte ich leise, obwohl ich genau wusste, was kommen würde.

„Beeil dich." Und dann hatte er den braunen Haarschopf wieder in seinen Hausaufgaben vergraben.

Ich seufzte und sah gerade noch, wie Michelle die Augen verdrehte, als ich auch schon mit schweren Schritten aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum gestampft war._ Beeil dich._ Pah. Wenn ich nicht so dringend zur Toilette gemusst hätte, wäre ich jetzt extra in einem Schneckentempo gelaufen, nur um ihn zu ärgern. _Ha!_ Man, war ich böse.

Doch mal ernsthaft: was bildete Jonathan sich bloß ein? Dachte er denn wirklich, ich würde mir das gefallen lassen, wenn er ständig um mich herumtänzelte, als wäre ich noch ein Kleinkind und sein persönliches Eigentum?

Die Antwort war: _Ja._ Das tat ich. Und ich kam mir so dumm vor. So wahnsinnig dumm.

Ich wusste nicht, was geschehen war; wie die Beziehung zwischen mir und Jonathan zu so einem Fiasko werden konnte. Als wir nur Freunde waren, hatten wir uns noch so gut verstanden, doch seit dem Zeitpunkt, in dem wir zusammen kamen, war einfach alles aus dem Ruder gelaufen und mir war, als würde mir gerade etwas äußerst Entscheidendes entgehen.

Auf meinem Rückweg schlenderte ich eher gemächlich zu meinem Turm zurück. Ich hatte es wirklich nicht eilig, so schnell wieder zurück zum Turm zu gehen und für diese paar Minuten Ruhe und Frieden würde ich auch Jonathans unausweichliches Gemeckere in Kauf nehmen. Leise begann ich vor mich hinzusummen, als ich den eher schwach beleuchteten Korridor entlanglief.

Plötzlich hörte ich ein seltsames Geräusch. Eine Art Quietschen. Nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Ich wurde panisch und tastete nach meinem Zauberstab, der... _Verflucht._

Ich hatte ihn im Gemeinschaftsraum liegen lassen. Das konnte ja wieder einmal nur mir passieren! Das hieß, ich war nun vollkommen auf meine Körperkraft angewiesen, wenn es hart auf hart kam. Ich nickte grimmig und ballte angriffsbereit meine Hände zu Fäusten.

_Oh, ja_! Diesen Jemand würde ich mit meiner unheimlichen, unkontrollierbaren Kraft zu Boden zwingen und – _quietsch._

Ich kreischte laut auf, ruderte mit den Armen wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn und wollte gerade wie ein kleines Mädchen um mein Leben rennen, als sich plötzlich eine Hand über meinen Mund schob und ich in eine dunkle Kammer gezerrt wurde.

Mein Herz pochte mir bis zum Hals. Ich wurde gerade entführt, das war mir sofort klar. _Entführt!_ Und ich konnte in der Dunkelheit nicht einmal erkennen, wer mich da mit sich geschleppt hatte. Vielleicht Todesser. Oder vielleicht einer dieser ekligen Dementoren, die das Zauberergefängnis Askaban bewachten. Vielleicht war er gekommen, um mich zu _holen_! Er wusste bestimmt ganz genau, was ich Jonathan angetan hatte und nun wollte er mich holen, damit ich mein Leben lang in einer muffigen Zelle vor mich hin modern konnte...

Mist, Mist, Mist. Ich wusste nicht, wie man einen Dementor bekämpfte und meine Schreie wurden immer noch durch die Hand auf meinem Mund erstickt und so tat ich das Erstbeste was mir in meiner Not einfiel - ich biss dem stinkigen Dementor in die Hand. Mein Angreifer schrie auf, ließ mich los und ich nutzte die Chance und schlug in der Dunkelheit wie wild um mich. Doch fast augenblicklich schlossen sich wieder zwei starke Arme um meinen Körper und hielten mich so fest, dass ich völlig unbeweglich war. „Weg von mir, Dementor!", keuchte ich.

Ich hörte ein leises und angenehmes Lachen und schluckte kurz. Konnten Dementoren lachen? Ich wand mich in den Armen, voller Panik, dass ich es vielleicht mit einem verrückt gewordenen Dementor zu tun hatte, doch ich wurde in einem festen Klammergriff gehalten und so waren Bewegungen zwecklos.

„Lily, verdammt nochmal, beruhig dich.", zischte mein Angreifer jetzt. Stopp mal. Diese Stimme kannte ich doch. „Ich bin es nur – James." Ha! Ich wusste doch, dass ich die Stimme kannte. Merlin sei Dank. Kein Dementor. Es war nur James. Moment mal... _nur James?_

„Was soll das, du Vollidiot?", schimpfte ich wütend und versuchte ihn zu schlagen, was sich als etwas schwierig gestaltete, da er mich erstens, noch immer in seinem festen Griff hielt und ich zweitens, in dieser Finsternis kaum erkennen würde, wohin ich schlug. Bei meinem Glück würde ich noch die Wand treffen und mir die Hand brechen.

„Du hast mich zu Tode erschreckt! Und lass – mich – endlich – _los_!" Ich versuchte mich aus seinem Griff herauszukämpfen, doch er reagierte wieder einmal viel zu schnell für mich und auf einmal hingen meine Beine in der Luft und ich spürte den kalten Felsen gegen meinen Rücken. Ich stöhnte. Irgendwie hatte ich das dumpfe Gefühl, als würde es ihm so langsam wirklich Spaß machen, mich in Situationen zu bringen, in denen er die vollkommene Kontrolle über mich hatte. So wie jetzt gerade mit seinem Körper gegen meinen. Das _wirklich_ Beunruhigende daran war aber, dass mich das weniger störte, als es eigentlich sollte.

„Hör mir jetzt zu", sagte er ungeduldig und obwohl ich ihn nicht sehen konnte, ahnte ich schon, wie nah er mir gerade war, als sein warmer Atem über mein Gesicht strich. Er hatte mich mit den Händen unter meinen Kniekehlen gefasst und sein Oberkörper presste meinen gegen die Steinwand. Eine Gänsehaut lief über meinen Körper. Gezwungenermaßen legte ich die Hände auf seine Schultern. Natürlich nur um mich besser halten zu können. Was denn sonst.

„Was willst du?", fragte ich seufzend und wünschte mir, etwas mehr erkennen zu können, als die bloße Dunkelheit. „Ich dürfte eigentlich überhaupt nicht hier sein." Es stimmte. Ich durfte nicht hier sein. Das war nicht richtig. Hatte ich mir nicht selbst gesagt, dass ich Jonathan nun nicht mehr verletzen wollte? Und das hier würde ihn garantiert verletzen. Merlin, es würde ihn _umbringen_, wenn er über die gesamte _Beziehung_ von James und mir Bescheid wüsste. Auch wenn ich es nur für ihn tat.

„Und damit wären wir auch schon bei meinem Punkt", zischte James ärgerlich und mit einem Zucken stellte ich fest, dass seine Lippen direkt an meinem Ohr lagen. „_Warum_ darfst du nicht hier sein, Lily? Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass du hier mit mir in einer dunklen Besenkammer bist, wo doch dein _Freund_ im Gemeinschaftsraum sitzt." Er hielt kurz inne und ich hätte _schwören_ können, dass er gerade bestimmt grinste, doch bevor ich etwas sagen konnte, sprach er auch schon weiter.

„Wo zum Teufel nochmal steckst du? Ich hab dich die letzten Tage über nicht gesehen und wenn, dann war _er _bei dir und du hast mich nicht einmal angesehen!" Er war enttäuscht, das konnte ich ganz genau sagen, auch wenn ich ihn nicht ansehen konnte. Die seltsame Verzweiflung, die in seiner Stimme lag und die stumme Bitte, ihm doch bitte zu erklären, was hier vor sich ging, war unüberhörbar. Und mit einem Mal war ich froh, dass ich ihn nicht sehen konnte. Ich würde sein verletztes Gesicht nicht ertragen können. Auch wenn ich ein wenig... überrascht war, dass er so empfand.

„Weißt du, Lily, für gewöhnlich sagt man vorher ab, wenn man nicht zum _Unterricht_ erscheint."

„Ich... ich konnte nicht.", murmelte ich leise.

„Was meinst du damit, du konntest nicht?"

„Ich meine... ich durfte nicht."

„Du _durftest_ nicht?" Er klang jetzt höchst überrascht. Und skeptisch.

Ich nickte und merkte dann, dass er mich ja überhaupt nicht sehen konnte. „Ja", flüsterte ich deshalb. „Ich hab – ich hab Jonathan etwas gesagt, das er nicht so gern hören mochte und jetzt hat er beschlossen soviel Zeit wie nur möglich mit mir zu verbringen, um mir das... das Gegenteil zu beweisen." Ich bewegte mich unruhig. Und mit einem Mal war es seltsam still. James sagte nichts; das Einzige, was ich hörte, waren seine gleichmäßigen Atemzüge direkt neben meinem Gesicht. Doch ich konnte es in seinem Hirn förmlich rattern hören. Ich hob eine Hand von seiner Schulter, um ihm durch sein Haar streichen, ich wusste auch nicht warum, aber ich verspürte auf einmal den Drang danach, doch da begann er plötzlich zu sprechen und meine Hand fiel schlaff zurück auf seine Schulter. „Er hat dich keine Sekunde aus den Augen gelassen", stellte er fest und ich hörte die unterdrückte Wut in seiner Stimme. „So ein Bastard."

Halbherzig schlug ich ihm gegen den Arm, doch er beachtete es nicht; noch immer hielt er mich den Händen unter meinen Kniekehlen fest und so langsam begannen meine Beine zu kribbeln.

„Er ahnt etwas", meinte James ruhig und ich schnappte erschrocken nach Luft. Er ignorierte das. „Er ahnt, dass etwas nicht stimmt und jetzt behält er dich ständig im Auge, um es herauszufinden. Er spioniert dir hinterher." James' Schlussfolgerung klang so beängstigend logisch, dass ich beinahe daran geglaubt hätte – wenn ich es selbst nicht viel besser gewusst hätte. „James, nein", widersprach ich ihm energisch, bevor er sich in irgendwelchen haarsträubenden Theorien verlor. „Das ist es nicht. Er ahnt nichts."

„Aber –"

„_Das_ ist es nicht." Meine Stimme war eindringlich und ein bisschen genervt. Konnte er es nicht einfach auf sich beruhen lassen?

„Aber was ist es _dann?"_, fragte er ungläubig und meine Hand verkrampfte sich nervös in seiner Schulter. Ich wusste, dass er es merkte, aber er sagte nichts.

„Es ist... einfach so. Ist es so ungewöhnlich, dass Jonathan Zeit mit seiner Freundin verbringen möchte?"

James schnaubte. „_Natürlich_ nicht." Seine Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus und ich seufzte ungeduldig. Ich wusste ganz genau, dass James wissen wollte, was es mit Jonathans plötzlicher Überwachung auf sich hatte, doch ich konnte es ihm einfach nicht sagen. Schließlich ging es ihn auch überhaupt nichts an. Und außerdem –

„Lily?" Ich erschrak, als ich hörte, wie brüchig seine Stimme auf einmal klang. Es hatte nichts mehr von seinem Sarkasmus, er klang jetzt fast... _unsicher_. Es machte mir Angst. So kannte ich James Potter nicht. „Ja?", flüsterte ich dennoch.

„Sag mir das... nächste Mal bitte, wenn du mich ignorierst. Oder wenn du nicht mit mir sprechen darfst. Ich bin in den letzten Tagen beinahe verrückt geworden vor Sor –" Er hielt inne und verstummte, als würde er denken, er hätte schon zuviel gesagt. Und das hatte er auch. Doch mein Herzschlag war so laut und so schnell, dass weitersprechen sowieso zwecklos gewesen wäre. Ich lachte ungläubig auf, um die peinliche Situation zu überspielen. „Hast du mich etwa vermisst, James Potter?", fragte ich zweifelnd und war überrascht zu hören, wie ihm kurz der Atem stockte. Und dann sprach er ziemlich schnell.

„Nein, hab ich nicht, ich –"

„Oh Merlin!" Ich schlug mir die Hand vor den Mund und musste ein Kichern unterdrücken. „Du _hast_ mich vermisst!"

„Das ist Unsinn, ich –"

„Du hast dir _Sorgen_ um mich gemacht!"

„Lily, lass das, ich habe _nicht _–"

„Du möchtest mich heiraten und viele kleine Kinder mit mir!"

„Ich – _was_?"

Ich kicherte in die Dunkelheit hinein, stoppte aber abrupt, als sich James' Finger krampfhaft in meine Beine drückten. Überrascht zog ich die Augenbrauen nach oben.

„James", sagte ich, tastete nach seinem Gesicht und legte meine Hand auf seine Wange. Sie war wahnsinnig warm und ich vermutete, dass ihm gerade das Blut in den Kopf geschossen war. „Reg dich ab. Das war nur ein Scherz."

Er drehte das Gesicht von meiner Hand weg und schnaubte. „Das ist nicht komisch", knurrte er und ich kicherte wieder. Und plötzlich, ohne wirklich darüber nachzudenken oder auf die vorwurfsvolle Stimme in meinem Kopf zu hören, die mich beschwor, mein Schicksal nicht unnötig herauszufordern, legte ich meinen Kopf auf James' Schulter und sog den vertrauten Duft seiner Haut ein. Er ließ es geschehen und ich hörte, wie er schwer ausatmete. Ich dagegen schmiegte mein Gesicht gegen seinen Hals und mein Herz zog sich krampfhaft zusammen, weil ich genau wusste, dass das hier falsch war und trotzdem konnte ich nicht anders, als mich so nah wie möglich an ihn zu pressen. Ich lächelte. Und es war das erste Mal seit Tagen, dass es nicht vorgespielt war.

Vielleicht tat ich es aus dem Grund, weil ich insgeheim wusste, dass nicht James derjenige war, der mich vermisst hatte. Sondern ich ihn. Ein kleines bisschen.

Es war unheimlich. Ich hatte von meinen ganzen sieben Schuljahren nur in den letzten Tagen Zeit mit James Potter verbracht und doch kam es mir so vor, als würde ich ihn schon in - und auswendig kennen, so wohl fühlte ich mich in seiner Nähe und so furchtbar war seine Abwesenheit. Doch andererseits handelte er dann manchmal wieder so geheimnisvoll und unerklärlich, dass es mir so vorkam, als würde ich in Wahrheit nur ein ganz kleines Stück, den minimalsten Teil, der den Menschen James Potter ausmachte, wirklich kennen. Er war wie ein Buch, das nur hin und wieder geöffnet war und dessen Seiten man erst mit Geduld entziffern musste, ehe man sie verstand. Doch die meiste Zeit war es verschlossen und man konnte nur ahnen, was sich darin verbarg.

Ich seufzte. Es war unerträglich für mich, zu wissen, dass ich wohl nie verstehen würde, wie James Potter tatsächlich tickte.

Ich bewegte meinen Kopf etwas und auf einmal streiften meine Lippen James' Hals und ich konnte praktisch fühlen, wie er erstarrte. Dann und ohne Vorwarnung bewegte er sich ganz hastig, ich hörte nur ein gemurmeltes „Lass dich jetzt runter" und im nächsten Moment hatte er mich von seinem Griff befreit und ich wurde unsanft auf den Boden gesetzt. Pech für mich, dass meine Beine eingeschlafen waren und ich in einem ohrenbetäubenden Gepolter und mit voller Wucht auf den Boden knallte und dabei noch – in dem Versuch, mich irgendwo festzuhalten – einen Putzeimer mit mir genommen hatte, der mir jetzt mit einem lauten Knall auf den Kopf fiel.

„Au", jammerte ich leise und hob eine zittrige Hand an meinen schmerzenden Kopf. Die Tränen schossen mir in die Augen. Ich hörte ein Rascheln und im nächsten Augenblick wurde die kleine Kammer von einem schwachen Licht erhellt und ich sah, wie James seinen leuchtenden Zauberstab direkt auf mich richtete und mich besorgt musterte.

„Verdammt, Lily", fluchte er und kniete sich direkt vor mich. „Hast du das jetzt etwa extra gemacht?"

Wütend funkelte ich ihn an und blinzelte die aufkommenden Tränen weg. „Natürlich, ich lasse mich immer zum Spaß auf den Boden fallen, Potter!", fauchte ich ärgerlich. „Trottel.", setzte ich sauer hinterher. Ich versuchte, mich aufzurichten, doch das gestaltete sich als etwas schwierig. Ich fühlte mich, als hätte ein Hippogreif stundenlang auf meinem Kopf herumgepickt und als ich mich ganz langsam erhob, wurde mir ein wenig schwindlig. Also ließ ich es bleiben. Denn noch peinlicher, als in James' Gegenwart auf den Hintern zu fallen, war ganz klar mich vor ihm übergeben zu müssen.

„Oh Merlin... Au. Ich hasse Putzeimer. Ich fühle mich, als wäre mein Kopf gespalten.", beklagte ich mich stattdessen und sah wie James mich angrinste. _Oh ja. Ich_ würde auch lachen, wenn ich sehen würde, wie jemandem von einem Putzeimer das Hirn zertrümmert wird.

„Komm schon, Lily, sei nicht so melodramatisch. Ich hab schon viel Schlimmeres erlebt, als einen Putzeimer auf den Kopf zu bekommen.", sagte er und ich merkte ganz genau, dass er versuchte, ein Lachen zu unterdrücken. Ich funkelte ihn wütend an. Blöder, quidditchspielender Idiot. „Und schau mich an, ich lebe trotzdem noch."

Ein Schnauben war meine Antwort. „Nur weil dein Schädel härter ist als andere, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass es mir genauso geht."

Er grinste. „Bei deinem Dickkopf wäre ich mir da eigentlich nicht so sicher."

Meine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, doch ich beschloss, dass er es nicht wert war, sich aufzuregen und deshalb wollte ihn jetzt vollkommen ignorieren und mit meinem letzten bisschen Würde, das mir noch geblieben war, versuchte ich mich so arrogant wie möglich aufzurichten und ihn dann einfach hier zurückzulassen. Dann würde er schon sehen, was er davon hatte. Unglücklicherweise hatten sich meine Beine dazu entschieden nicht mit mir zu kooperieren und nach dem ersten Versuch aufzustehen, plumpste ich geradewegs unsanft zurück auf den Boden und stöhnte ärgerlich auf. James starrte mich noch immer mit einem amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck an und wenn ich die Kraft gehabt hätte, hätte ich ihm sein dämliches Grinsen aus dem Gesicht geschlagen.

„Bleib sitzen", ordnete er jetzt auf einmal an. Na klar. Als ob ich auch eine andere Wahl gehabt hätte. Und gerade als ich ihm das sagen wollte, mit ein paar kleinen Beleidigungen als Accessoire hatte er mich mit einer Hand unter mein Kinn gefasst und die warmen Finger seiner anderen Hand strichen vorsichtig über die Stelle, an der mich der teuflische Putzeimer getroffen hatte. Und natürlich blieben mir meine Worte im Hals stecken. Verfluchter Potter und seine warmen, ablenkenden Finger. „Du wirst eine ganz schöne Beule bekommen", meinte James, als er meinen Kopf untersuchte und mir sanft die Haare aus der Stirn strich. Wow. Für diese Erkenntnis hatte er wirklich einen Preis verdient. „Vielleicht hast du sogar eine Gehirnerschütterung."

Er sah mich so intensiv und besorgt an, wie es in dem schwachen Zauberstablicht nur möglich war, dass ich errötete. Die sarkastische Bemerkung, die mir bis vor ein paar Sekunden noch auf der Zunge gelegen hatte, hatte sich aufnimmerwiedersehen von mir verabschiedet und alles, wozu mein Verstand und mein Mund in dieser Situation noch fähig waren, war: „_Ähm... Ugh... Ah..._"

Verdammt. Jetzt dachte er sicherlich, dass der Schlag auf den Kopf all meine Gehirnzellen zerstört hatte.

„Was ist? Hast du Schmerzen?", fragte er alarmiert und ich nickte nur erleichtert. Das war die einfachste Erklärung und außerdem vertraute ich meinem Mund nicht mehr.

James seufzte und besah sich noch einmal meinen Kopf. „Ich würde dich ja zu Madam Pomfrey bringen, aber wir waren vor kurzem erst wegen meiner gebrochenen Nase bei ihr. Wenn du jetzt auch noch mit einer Beule antanzt, denkt sie wahrscheinlich noch, dass wir versuchen, uns gegenseitig umzubringen." Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht und ich hielt den Atem an, als seine warmen Finger wieder meine Stirn berührten. Mein Gesicht brannte und ich war mir sicher, dass er die Hitze spüren konnte, die von meinem Gesicht ausging. Nicht zu vergessen, dass ich wahrscheinlich gerade aussah wie eine Tomate mit Haaren.

„Deshalb können wir dich leider nur provisorisch behandeln.", fuhr er leise fort. „Du hast Glück, dass Heiler Potter zur Stelle ist und dein hübsches Köpfchen wieder heile machen kann." Er sprach mit mir, als wäre ich ein Kleinkind und ich funkelte ihn ärgerlich an, während er nur grinste. Eingebildeter Idiot. Und dann, noch bevor mein Verstand schalten konnte, – nicht, dass er mich jemals aufgehalten hätte - hatte sich James zu mir vorgebeugt und küsste mich zärtlich auf die Stelle, an der mich der bescheuerte Eimer getroffen hatte. Mein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, und auf einmal bekam ich das wieder zurück, was ich die letzten Tage über verloren geglaubt hatte. Mir wurde plötzlich klar, dass ich nicht _James_ vermisst hatte. Sondern das warme Gefühl. Das Gefühl, das sich jetzt gerade in mir ausbreitete.

„Da", sagte James, zog sich von meinem Gesicht zurück und wenn ich es nicht besser gewusst hätte, hätte ich gesagt, dass er mich gerade _liebevoll_ ansah. „Das hat meine Mum immer gemacht, wenn ich –"

James stoppte abrupt und sah mich entgeistert an; ich dagegen war immer noch in einer Art Trance und anscheinend hatten sich noch nicht genügend Gehirnzellen zurückgebildet, um das zu verhindern, was ich gerade vorhatte. Ich legte meine Hand in seinen Nacken und mein anderer Arm schlang sich um seine Hüfte. _Natürlich._ Ich hatte ja sowieso schon die Kontrolle über meinen Mund _und_ meinen Verstand verloren, warum dann auch nicht noch über meine _beiden_ Arme? Ich hatte ja schließlich noch andere Körperteile.

„James...", flüsterte ich und beugte mich langsam zu ihm nach vorne. Die schwachen Lichtstrahlen seines Zauberstabes tanzten in seinen Augen und als würde er mich magnetisch anziehen, lehnte ich mich immer weiter zu ihm und sog wieder seinen vertrauten Duft ein. Wie unglaublich _gut_ er roch. Nach Sommer. Und Regen.

„James...", hauchte ich wieder und er starrte mich wie hypnotisiert an, machte aber keine Anstalten näher zu rücken. „Ja?", hörte ich wie er zögernd und mit heiserer Stimme fragte. In seinen Augen lag die pure Unsicherheit.

„Hat dir schon mal jemand gesagt, dass du wirklich schöne Augen hast?"

Ach. du. heiliger. Merlin.

_Schöne_ Augen? Schöne_ Augen_??

Ich konnte es nicht fassen. Wo kam denn das schon wieder her?

Etwas Besseres konnte mir ja nicht einfallen. Und dann musste ich diese Peinlichkeit auch noch – von allen Menschen auf der Welt – gerade zu James Potter sagen!

Wo war bitte das nächste Loch, in das ich mich verkriechen konnte, um darin zu _sterben_?

Die Worte waren einfach so aus meinem Mund gesprudelt, ehe ich sie aufhalten konnte. Ich hatte aus einem Impuls heraus gehandelt. Oh Merlin, was war denn nur mit mir los?

Ich schluckte.

Doch meine Worte waren nichts gegen James' Reaktion. Eigentlich hatte ich damit gerechnet, genau in der Sekunde, in der die Worte gesprochen waren, doch trotzdem überrumpelte mich sein Verhalten völlig.

Er blinzelte mich einen Augenblick lang verwirrt an, sein Gesicht wurde unsicher und für den Bruchteil einer Sekund hätte ich schwören können, dass er dabei war, mich anzulächeln, doch dann wurde seine Miene auf einmal hart. Kalt. Und ich erschrak beinahe. Er löste meine Hände von seinem Körper und schob mich von sich weg. Ein Stich durchfuhr mich. Vielleicht war es der Schmerz der Abweisung. Ich war mir nicht sicher. Aber es tat weh.

„Vielleicht solltest du doch zu Madam Pomfrey.", sagte er mit ausdrucksloser Miene, rückte von mir weg und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Du redest wirr." Seine Stimme war abweisend, doch ich konnte ganz genau hören, wie sie bebte.

Ich verstand es einfach nicht mehr. Ich verstand _ihn_ nicht. Und es machte mich verrückt.

Ich wusste, dass ich Mist geredet hatte, aber sein Verhalten konnte ich mir trotzdem nicht erklären. Wieso wurde er von der einen Sekunde auf die andere nur wieder so wahnsinnig seltsam? Wieso tat er im ersten Augenblick noch so, als würde er sich um mich sorgen und im nächsten schien es fast schon wieder so, als würde er mich hassen?

Wieder einmal stellte ich mir die Frage, über die ich schon so oft nachgedacht hatte:

_Wer_ war James Potter?


End file.
